Be mine or be nothing
by diana yg
Summary: John Rider travaillait déjà à Scorpia depuis un certain temps lorsqu'on lui présenta une nouvelle recrue dont il devait s'occuper: Yassen Gregorovitch. Aucun des deux ne se doutait que cette rencontre allait bouleverser leur vie... (Attention Yaoi et Slash). voici les deux derniers chapitres ! Fic terminée, c'est officiel !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au magnifique Anthony Horowitz.

Rated: T

**Be mine or be nothing**

Chapitre 1: le nouvel arrivant.

Le soleil tapait si fort que l'air en devenait irrespirable. John avait l'impression que les vêtements qu'il portait pesaient une tonne alors qu'il s'agissait de sa tenue habituelle. Seule la casquette qu'il portait occasionnellement pour se protéger du soleil le changeait de sa tenue vestimentaire traditionnelle qui se composait d'un pantalon kaki, d'un t-shirt de la même couleur et de bottes noires.

Si son métier d'instructeur l'obligeait à se montrer dur envers ses élèves, au fond de lui, John les plaignait et ne voudrait pour rien au monde se retrouver à leur place; même si, auparavant, il s'était lui-même plusieurs fois retrouvé dans leur posture : la peau brulée par les coups de soleil, le visage suant de transpiration et les mains moites qui ne devaient surtout pas trembler sinon cela pouvait faire glisser l'arme et vous faire rater votre cible.

John Rider n'était pas un instructeur quelconque, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais eu de diplôme pour pouvoir enseigner ce qu'il enseignait à ses élèves. Il n'en avait pas besoin. L'art de tuer ne s'apprend pas dans une école, fort heureusement. Et l'expérience de John parlait d'elle-même. Scorpia était pratiquement venue le chercher et lui avait proposé de venir à Malagosto en tant que tueur à gages. On lui avait d'abord demandé de faire ses preuves, puis il était devenu professeur pour les nouvelles recrues.

Au premier abord, on avait du mal à croire que John Rider soit le genre d'homme qui puisse devenir tueur à gages. C'était un tireur d'élite, un soldat chevronné, certes, mais c'était aussi un homme droit qui avait servi son pays et qui s'était marié à une ravissante infirmière anglaise, tout comme lui, dont il était follement amoureux. Seulement voilà, suite à un incident, la vie de John avait viré au cauchemar. John n'avait plus eu de travail, sa carrière militaire était terminée bien qu'il n'avait que trente ans et il n'avait plus d'argent.

Plus par nécessité que par ambition, il avait accepté ce travail illégal et indécemment bien payé. Bien sûr sa femme n'était au courant de rien, elle se doutait que ce que son mari faisait n'était pas très honnête mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à penser que John assassinait des personnes pour de l'argent.

A présent il était un membre actif d'une organisation criminelle, peut-être l'une des plus dangereuses du monde, et Scorpia avait totalement confiance en lui. Tuer des gens pour de l'argent ne lui avait pas vraiment posé de problèmes d'ordre moral_, _personne n'est innocent, sauf les enfants peut-être.

Quoiqu'il en soit, John faisait son métier avec implication et c'était tout ce que Scorpia lui demandait. Peut-être plus, songea John avec amertume, depuis quelque temps la dirigeante de Scorpia semblait avoir des vues sur lui.

Bien sûr Julia Rothman savait que John était marié et qu'il aimait sincèrement sa femme, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser son regard sur le bel homme qu'était John. Grand, blond et doté d'un charisme impressionnant, John était le genre d'homme qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer et Julia n'avait pas échappé à la règle. A l'inverse des autres femmes que John avait rencontré Julia, elle, n'avait pas froid aux yeux et était prête à presque tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Le regard de John se concentra de nouveau sur l'activité qu'il avait infligée à ses élèves. Ces derniers étaient onze, onze à être positionnés derrière une ligne par-delà laquelle à environ 20 mètres se trouvaient des cibles que le soleil les empêchait de voir correctement. Pour compliquer l'exercice John avait exigé de ses apprentis qu'ils ne tirent qu'avec une seule main, chose qui rendait la prise de l'arme très difficile étant donné qu'ils avaient les mains moites.

-Ne laissez pas le soleil vous déconcentrer, il peut parfois vous être très utile ! Si vous savez où est la cible mais que le soleil vous aveugle, ça veut dire que la personne qui se trouvera à la place de la cible ne vous verra pas ! Vous pourrez alors tirez plusieurs fois avant de vous faire localiser, leur avait-il crié.

John était plus exaspéré que fatigué.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était debout et aucune des recrues n'arrivait à viser sa cible plus de deux fois de suite.

Cette année Scorpia n'avait pas recruté élèves de talents, juste des personnes qui étaient prêtes à souffrir durant des années dans un camp d'entraînement seulement parce qu'elles savaient qu'en sortant de Scorpia l'argent ne viendrait jamais à leur manquer.

Le fait de voir au loin Julia Rothman s'approcher fit redoubler sa fatigue. Il n'était pas d'humeur à repousser, une nouvelle fois, les avances de la femme qui avait profité de son malheur pour l'engrainer dans un monde sans scrupules.

Alors que Julia était près d'arriver, John donna l'ordre à ses élèves d'effectuer une pause, chose qui était rare en soi, mais leur médiocrité l'exaspérait tellement qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter leur échec en plus de la présence de Julia Rothman.

Les élèves quittaient le lieu, ils allaient se rafraîchir prés de la mer qui bordait l'île de Malagosto alors que Julia faisait son entrée.

-John ! Quel plaisir que de te revoir ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Julia Rothman était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une beauté froide. Sa silhouette mince, ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux marron foncés faisaient d'elle une femme assez jolie, mais quand on la connaissait bien on lui retenait plus facilement sa cruauté que sa beauté.

-Julia, salua John, quel bon vent vous amène ici ? dit-il en retirant sa protection auditive.

- John que dois-je faire pour que tu me tutoies ? Peut-être qu'un dîner pourrait améliorer notre relation. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous verrons cela plus tard, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Et moi non plus, répliqua John en souriant. Julia lui toucha le bras.

- Oh, toujours le mot pour me taquiner, elle fit la moue puis lui dit sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, John, nous nous apprêtons à recevoir une nouvelle recrue, elle nous vient tout droit de Russie. Il s'agit de Yassen Gregorovitch, il a dix-neuf ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il mérite d'entrer à Scorpia ? Les dernières recrues que vous m'avez envoyées ne sont pas aussi douées que vous le prétendiez.

-Parce que Scorpia est tout ce qu'il a dorénavant, il faut que tu saches une chose John, Yassen a tout perdu. Absolument tout. Ses parents sont décédés lorsqu'il a eu quatorze ans, il n'a plus d'argent, plus d'endroit où habiter et plus aucune famille. Il a vécu dans les rues de Moscou, travaillant pour la mafia par moment, c'est d'ailleurs un de mes contacts de la mafia russe qui m'envoie le petit. Il a du talent m'a-t-on dit et c'est la première fois que Birko, mon contact, me dit ça d'un de ses membres. On peut lui faire confiance.

Le comportement de Julia dégoutait John mais il ne le montrait pas. Il se contenta seulement de lui demander :

-Vous dîtes qu'il vient de Russie, sait-il seulement parler anglais ?

-Il semblerait qu'il ait appris à parler notre langue grâce à des livres, son anglais n'est pas parfait mais on arrive à le comprendre. Il sera là dès demain, je compte sur toi pour l'entraîner. Quant aux autres recrues, ne sois pas si dur avec elles John, elles ne sont là que depuis quelques semaines. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de ne pas avoir ton talent, ajouta Julia avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons fini cette conversation. Si vous le voulez bien Julia j'aimerais finir la séance d'entraînement avant demain, dit simplement John.

-A ce soir John, nous dînons ensemble, tu te rappelles.

Elle quitta les lieux avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre, le laissant ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées. Yassen Gregorovitch, le jeune russe avait fini par intriguer John, il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais il lui tardait d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il rappela ses élèves et se remit au travail tout en continuant de penser à Yassen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le point non retour.

Yassen Gregorovitch aborda l'île de Malagosto très tôt dans la matinée. En posant le pied sur la terre ferme, Yassen sentit toute sa fatigue retombée. Il avait l'impression que son voyage avait duré des années.

Pour arriver à destination il avait dû quitter la Russie en prenant l'avion pour l'Italie et une fois arrivé là-bas, prendre une petite embarcation pour regagner l'île. Les frais du voyage avaient été entièrement réglés par son ancien employeur : Birko. C'était une sorte de cadeau d'adieu.

Bien que la Russie fût son pays natal, le seul pays que Yassen n'ait jamais connu, le Russe n'avait pas l'air de regretter de l'avoir quitté. Yassen avait très peu de bons souvenirs de ce qu'avait été sa vie en Russie.

A la mort de ses parents, il avait tout perdu et il avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul. En arpentant les rues de Moscou, en passant par les endroits les plus mal famés de la ville : là où les cadavres s'entassaient, où les gens malades, les drogués et les prostitués défilaient, Yassen avait fini par rencontrer un des hommes de Birko.

Il lui avait proposé du travail et il avait accepté. Au début il avait eu peur, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il n'en pouvait plus de dormir dehors, de souffrir d'hypothermie ou d'une quelconque maladie, de devoir se chercher à manger dans les poubelles, ou encore de sentir sale en permanence. Travailler pour la mafia était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'en sortir.

Au départ il pensait aller à l'orphelinat mais des rumeurs circulaient au sujet de ces habitats sinistres : on disait que les orphelinats servaient de repères pour les trafiquants de jeunes prostitués.

Alors Yassen avait préféré se passer des services sociaux et se débrouiller tout seul. Il avait fini par se faire remarquer par la mafia locale; on lui avait d'abord confié des petites missions comme transporter de la drogue ou de l'argent d'un point à un autre. Yassen avait travaillé parfois avec d'autres personnes mais c'était lui le plus jeune de la bande. Il avait fini par gravir les échelons et par se faire respecter.

Puis vint un jour où l'on décida qu'il était temps de le présenter à Birko. Ce seul souvenir faisait trembler Yassen. Birko était le chef de la mafia russe, il contrôlait des réseaux de drogue à l'échelle nationale, peut-être même internationale.

Birko n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait perdre son temps, plusieurs fois il avait fait assassiner ou tabasser des personnes qui n'avaient pas fait correctement leur travail.

Une fois, juste une fois, il s'en était pris à Yassen, et bizarrement, c'était grâce à cela que la vie du jeune russe s'était améliorée.

Un jour, alors que Yassen avait été chargé de transporter un sac rempli de drogue jusque dans une banlieue au sud de Moscou, des membres de clan de Birko ont essayé de doubler leur chef et ont tenté de s'emparer du sac de Yassen, pour revendre la marchandise et en tirer tous les bénéfices.

Cependant, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que depuis des semaines, ils se faisaient suivre par des policiers de la brigade des stupéfiants. Lorsqu'ils avaient tenté d'agresser Yassen pour lui voler son sac, les policiers étaient intervenus et avaient arrêté trois des hommes de Birko. Yassen en avait profité pour s'enfuir, il s'était rendu dans la banlieue et avait vendu la drogue comme convenu.

Dans la précipitation, Yassen n'avait pas remarqué que les policiers l'avait suivi lui aussi. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de d'empocher l'argent, il vit une vingtaine de policiers surgir dans l'entrepôt. Il sortit une bombe lacrymogène de son sac et lorsque celle-ci explosa, il profita de la confusion générale pour s'échapper, ça avait été assez facile compte tenu du fait que les policiers ne le considéraient pas comme l'ennemi principal.

Enfin il avait l'argent, ce qui allait arriver aux acheteurs ne le concernait pas, on pouvait dire qu'il s'était tiré d'affaire.

Sauf que Yassen ne s'était pas arrêté là. En passant devant la fourgonnette des policiers qui se trouvait derrière l'entrepôt, Yassen constata deux choses : que personne n'était à l'intérieur et que la porte du coffre était légèrement entrouverte. Par curiosité, Yassen s'était rapproché du véhicule. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans le véhicule et que faisait-il dans ici, dans ce coin isolé ?

Subitement, il comprit. Il n'était pas sans savoir que la Russie était un pays où régnait la corruption. En réalité il y avait trois fourgonnettes de policiers, deux qui étaient prés de l'entrepôt, et l'une des trois, celle que Yassen venait de découvrir, servait en fait à des policiers ripoux qui récupéraient la drogue des mafieux et la gardaient pour eux. Yassen entra dans la fourgonnette et vola les huit kilos de cocaïne qui s'y trouvaient.

Il parvint à retourner chez Birko sans trop de mal. A peine arrivé chez son patron, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La plupart des membres de la mafia étaient présents dans le salon de son boss et ils affichaient tous un air grave. Birko était au courant pour la descente des flics pensa Yassen. Il respira profondément. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais le regard de Birko l'en dissuada.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir vu Birko faire un signe de tête à son garde du corps, ensuite Yassen sentit les coups pleuvoir sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

Birko avait assisté à la scène sans broncher. Il aurait pu faire tuer Yassen mais il estimait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, pas encore du moins. Soudain un détail attira son attention. Pourquoi le sac du jeune homme lui paraissait plus gros que lorsqu'il était parti ?

-Fouille son sac, cria Birko à un de ses hommes.

Ce dernier exécuta l'ordre immédiatement et vida le sac par terre. Birko écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il constata que Yassen avait non seulement récupéré l'argent qu'il lui avait demandé, et qu'en plus de cela, il avait ramené huit kilos de cocaïne.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Le regard de Birko se tourna alors vers Yassen qui n'était plus qu'un corps gisant par terre. Birko se leva et s'approcha du corps. Il tâta le pouls de Yassen et ordonna qu'on le conduise à l'hôpital. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir interrogé le petit avant d'ordonner qu'on le tabasse.

Le lendemain, Yassen fut surpris de se réveiller dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais ce qui le surprit encore plus c'était de voir que Birko se tenait à ses côtés.

Le chef de la mafia russe se tenait tranquillement à son chevet, assis sur une chaise. Le costume qu'il portait était impeccablement repassé et ses chaussures brillaient tellement que Yassen était sûr qu'on pouvait y voir son reflet.

Birko était un homme froid et cela se ressentait même à travers son physique. Il avait des cheveux noirs qu'il portait coupés courts, des yeux noirs et un teint si pâle qu'on jurerait presqu'il était malade. Il était grand et mince, et on pouvait difficilement lui donner un âge.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Birko. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais Yassen sentait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-ça-ça peut aller, répondit le jeune homme avant de détourner les yeux.

Il n'avait pas mal, malgré ses deux côtes cassées et ses multiples contusions. On lui avait administré une bonne dose de morphine pour qu'il ne sente pas de douleur, mais il était un peu sous le choc. Birko n'avait même pas cherché à l'écouter avant d'ordonner qu'on le roue de coups. Il savait que son patron n'était pas un tendre, qu'il était sans pitié, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Birko aurait pu lui infliger cela.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, proposa son patron.

Yassen lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Il conclut son récit en s'excusant :

- Je n'aurais jamais dû me faire suivre. Je suis désolé.

-En effet tu n'aurais jamais dû. Mais tu as su tirer profit de ton erreur en volant la drogue, et c'est pour cela que je te pardonne, répondit Birko.

Yassen voulut le remercier mais Birko fit un geste de la main pour l'arrêter.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux Yassen. Et il y a de quoi. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. Pour être franc Yassen, tu es mon meilleur élément, le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance, et après ce que je t'ai fait subir tu ne peux que difficilement me croire, mais je suis sincère. Et si tu me dis que tu ne souhaites plus travailler pour moi, je respecterais ton choix. Tu seras libre et je te laisserai t'en aller.

-Je veux continuer de travailler pour vous, je n'ai nulle part où aller, je travaillerais deux fois plus si vous…. S'affola Yassen.

-Du calme, Grégorovitch, du calme ! dit Birko, pour la première fois Yassen vit son patron sourire. Je serais ravi que tu continues de travailler pour moi, comme je te l'ai dit tu es quelqu'un de prometteur, tu iras très loin Yassen, j'y veillerai. A présent reposes-toi, je te veux en forme pour le plus tôt possible.

Avant de partir, Birko fit quelque chose qui choqua définitivement Yassen, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura :

-Tu fais parti du milieu maintenant. Pour de bon.

Le russe se rendormit.

Par la suite Birko avait essayé de faire développer le potentiel de Yassen au maximum: il l'avait fait installer dans une chambre plus confortable avec un bureau et une bibliothèque, il lui avait enseigné les bases des langues étrangères dont celles de l'anglais, les maths, la science, la physique et la chimie (matières utiles pour fabriquer des bombes).

Il avait fait en sorte que Yassen se sente bien pour qu'il puisse donner son maximum. Il était même allé jusqu'à lui acheter un violoncelle lorsque Yassen lui avait confié qu'il en jouait quand il vivait encore avec ses parents.

Mais Yassen savait que ce que Birko lui offrait n'était que temporaire. Un jour son protecteur partira et il se retrouvera de nouveau seul.

Si Birko semblait l'apprécier, ce n'était pas le cas des autres membres de clan. Ils étaient jaloux de lui. Lorsque Birko quittera le métier, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour éliminer Yassen, au pire il retournerait dans la rue. Et pour éviter cela, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se forge un avenir. L'occasion se présenta plus tard.

Il arriva un moment où Birko fut forcé de constater que Yassen avait énormément progressé. Il était devenu trop doué pour ce qu'il faisait. Alors Birko avait contacté Julia Rothman, puis il avait fait une proposition à Yassen.

C'était une décision importante à prendre, envoyer Yassen à Julia c'était se séparer de son meilleur élément, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait probablement jamais quelqu'un d'aussi doué. Mais Birko avait fait une promesse à Yassen, faire de lui le meilleur, et en restant en Russie, il n'y arriverait pas.

Birko eut du mal à convaincre Yassen, le jeune homme s'était attaché à lui après cinq ans de loyaux services même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et Birko aussi s'était attaché à Yassen. Il lui promit que tout se passerait bien, que ce n'était que de cette manière qu'il pourrait progresser. Yassen avait fini par abdiquer.

C'est ainsi qu'il échoua sur l'île de Malagosto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : la véritable cible

Il n'arrivait pas souvent à Yassen de se retrouver confronté à un paysage aussi magnifique que celui qu'offrait l'île de Malagosto. L'île lui aurait paru encore plus belle s'il n'y avait pas les deux blocs de béton -immeubles modernes- qui servaient d'habitation pour les membres de Scorpia.

Toutefois, l'île abritait plusieurs habitations anciennes faites en bois, parmi elle, une cathédrale en ruine que la dirigeante de Scorpia était en train de faire réhabiliter. En arrivant sur l'île, le Russe fut accueilli par Julia Rothman.

La seule chose qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle connaissait Birko et qu'elle formait les futurs assassins de Scorpia. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle était aussi jolie, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas de fier aux apparences. Le simple fait qu'elle connaissait Birko faisait d'elle une personne peu fréquentable. Julia était accompagnée de deux gardes, à la carrure impressionnante.

Ces derniers fouillèrent Yassen et le sac qu'il avait avec lui, firent un signe de tête à Julia puis quittèrent les lieux. Birko l'avait déjà prévenu que les recrues n'avaient pas le droit de posséder leurs propres armes.

-Yassen Gregorovitch. Sois le bienvenu.

Yassen la salua d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard.

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer où est ta chambre et ensuite tu passeras quelques tests.

Elle le mena jusqu'au bâtiment principal qui était composé de trois étages. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall Yassen constata que ce n'était pas le confort qui manquait à Scorpia. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait le réfectoire, et on pouvait remarquer à travers la baie vitrée qu'une terrasse avait été aménagée.

-C'est ici que nous prenons tous nos repas. Le matin réveille pour tout le monde à six heures trente, les élèves vont courir sur la plage puis ils prennent leur petit déjeuner à huit heures trente, expliqua Julia.

- Vous avez un entraînement intensif jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, c'est-à-dire treize heures trente. Enfin le dîner lui est servi à huit heures du soir, continua t-elle.

Puis elle l'emmena au troisième étage, là où se trouvaient les chambres des élèves.

- Voici ta chambre Yassen, la numéro douze, lui dit-elle en lui donnant sa clef. Scorpia n'entraîne pas plus de douze membres à la fois. Les chambres des recrues se trouvent toutes au troisième étage, celles des professeurs au deuxième étage, quant à la salle de sport, la bibliothèque et les sanitaires collectifs, c'est au premier étage.

Yassen hocha la tête, il s'apprêtait à regagner la chambre lorsque Julia l'arrêta.

-Une dernière chose Yassen : Il est strictement interdit aux recrues de se battre entre elles, bien sûr il y a des rivalités, mais ça ne devra jamais aller plus loin, c'est compris ? Il en va de même pour les professeurs, tu ne devras jamais leur manquer de respect. Suis- je assez claire ?

-Je ne vous poserai pas de problème, répondit Yassen.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Range tes affaires et lorsque tu auras fini tu me rejoindras à l'entrée du second bâtiment.

Sur ces derniers mots elle quitta les lieux tandis que Yassen découvrait sa chambre.

La pièce était spacieuse parce qu'elle était très peu meublée : il n'y avait un lit bas, un bureau et un placard mais cela suffisait amplement à Yassen.

Toutes ses affaires tenaient dans un grand sac de sport qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui. Il déballa son sac qui contenait quelques tenues de rechange, trois livres, des produits pour l'hygiène quotidienne et un peu d'argent que Birko lui avait donné.

La seule arme que Yassen avait était un couteau suisse sans grande valeur, les gardes l'avaient vu et le lui avaient laissé.

La chose la plus précieuse que le Russe possédait était une photo de ses parents qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille. Voir cette photo lui rappelait trop de souvenir, il préférait donc la garder retournée. Il savait qu'elle était là et c'était suffisant.

Yassen jeta un coup d'œil sur son nouveau lit, il vit que des draps, un oreiller et une mince couverture avaient été posés dessus. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le placard, il remarqua que trois tenues militaires y avaient déjà été déposées mais doutait qu'elles soient à sa taille.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger ses affaires, il rejoignit Julia.

La dirigeante de Scorpia l'attendait patiemment devant l'entrée du second bâtiment. A l'inverse de premier immeuble, pour accéder à celui-ci, il fallait un code d'entrée.

Julia tapa rapidement le code et fit entrer Yassen.

- Entrer dans cet immeuble est strictement interdit aux recrues, lui apprit Julia, tu peux être amené à venir ici si tu es blessé où si un de tes professeurs – ou moi-même - te le demande.

-A quoi sert cet immeuble, si on ne peut pas y entrer ? Osa demander Yassen.

Julia hésita puis répondit :

-C'est ici qu'on se réunit pour discuter des contrats et de vos parcours respectifs. Il y a aussi une infirmerie et des docteurs au cas où. C'est également ici que les nouvelles recrues passent les divers tests pour savoir si elles sont aptes à entrer à Scorpia.

Yassen était un peu nerveux mais il le cachait bien. Il savait qu'entrer à Scorpia n'était pas donné à tout le monde mais il n'avait aucune idée du genre de test qu'il devait passer.

Julia finit par le conduire dans une salle où un docteur, un psychiatre plus exactement se tenait déjà là.

-Je vous le laisse, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après- midi qu'il eut fini de passer tous ses tests et qu'il avait été autorisé à commencer l'entraînement. Yassen prit une douche, enfila sa tenue militaire et se préparait à rejoindre le cours de tirs que donnait un certain John Rider.

Lorsqu'il arriva, l'exercice avait déjà commencé mais son professeur avait été prévenu de son retard. Yassen sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui. C'était donc lui la dernière recrue de Scorpia, lisait-il dans les yeux des autres qui avaient cessé leur activité.

Le Russe n'avait pas un physique impressionnant, il était assez grand et mince - on lui disait souvent qu'il avait un corps de danseur-, il avait des cheveux blonds qu'il ne garderait pas longtemps aussi longs: Yassen savait qu'on l'obligerait à les couper ras. Il aurait pu paraître beaucoup plus séduisant s'il n'affichait pas un regard aussi froid. Derrière ses yeux bleus pâles, on avait du mal à savoir ce que le jeune russe pensait réellement.

Yassen ignora ses camarades et se dirigea tout droit vers son professeur.

-Yassen, je suppose. Sois le bienvenu. Aujourd'hui nous nous entraînons au tir. Tu vois la cible ? Tu dois la viser à partir de cette ligne, avec une seule main. Prends cette arme et mets ton casque.

John avait fait recommencer le même exercice qu'hier étant donné que tous avait échoué lamentablement. L'anglais mit son casque et attendit que Yassen mît le sien avant de donner le signal à ses élèves.

Yassen obéit et avant même de se placer il comprit la difficulté de l'exercice. Le soleil tapait et la chaleur était accablante. Ils étaient en plein été. Bien qu'il venait de prendre une douche, il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

Il s'essaya à quelques balles, mais manqua au moins trois fois sa cible à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Aucune recrue n'avait encore réussi à toucher sa cible.

John était toujours entrain de les observer lorsque son regard se focalisa sur son nouvel élève. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Yassen depuis que Julia lui en avait parlé, à présent il se trouvait quelques mètres de lui.

Sa posture droite, le bras tendu ainsi sans fléchir, tenant l'arme comme s'il ne s'en était jamais séparé, tout laissait penser que Yassen Gregorovitch se sentait à l'aise dans cet exercice.

Il s'était écoulé une demi-heure à présent mais John ne perdait toujours pas patience, hier il avait attendu deux heures pour voir son meilleur élève, Jordan, toucher sa cible trois fois de suite.

John se tourna justement vers ce dernier. Jordan McKenzie était un américain de vingt- neuf ans qui vouait une admiration sans limite à John Rider alors que ce dernier ne semblait pas l'apprécier plus que cela. Il s'entraînait avec beaucoup de rigueur et se révélait être le plus doué de ses camarades à Scorpia.

-Je veux que vous vous entraînez à tirer à partir de cette distance alors inutile de reculer Jordan ! Cria John en voyant son élève s'éloigner de la cible, sans doute dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une zone d'ombre dessus.

Au moment où Jordan retournait prés de la ligne sous le regard mécontent de John, une rafale de balles qui heurtaient une matière solide se fit entendre. Les élèves se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, et tous furent surpris de constater que le bruit venait du côté de Yassen Gregorovitch qui était en train de viser brillamment sa cible sans ciller.

Si le Russe était parvenu à faire cela, c'était parce qu'il avait pris la peine de changer son angle de vue en posant un genou à terre, réduisant ainsi son champ de vision pour ne plus voir que la cible. Néanmoins, sa posture était très inconfortable car il devait lever le bras légèrement au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir viser la cible et ceci rajoutait du poids sur son bras.

Yassen ne comptait pas rester dans cette position tout au long de l'exercice, après avoir bien mémorisé l'endroit qu'il devait viser, il se leva, sans faire bouger son bras, puis en l'abaissant toujours de le même axe, il visa de nouveau la cible cette fois dans la même posture que ses camarades.

John était médusé. Bon sang, le gamin est vraiment doué se disait –il.

-Bien joué Gregorovitch !

John voulut ajouter une remarque pour critiquer ses autres élèves, mais en voyant les regards que ces derniers braquaient sur le jeune Russe, celui de Jordan en particulier, il préféra ne dire. Etre doué était la dernière chose qui pouvait vous aider à vous faire des amis à Scorpia, et John savait de quoi il parlait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clemlimo :** Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'ai peu de review mais j'ai quand même une vingtaine de lecteurs qui suit mon histoire, donc ça me va. Je ne vais pas arrêter ma fic en cours de chemin à cause d'un faible nombre de review, ne t'en fais pas (rires).Il est vrai que ma fic avance lentement; j'ai tenu à prendre mon temps comme tu l'as si bien remarqué car j'étais un peu lasse des fics où : soit 1) Yassen et John étaient déjà ensemble, ou 2) Yassen finit dans le lit de John dès le deuxième chapitre, sans qu'il y ait de justification. Quant à la longueur des chapitres, je tiens à informer le lecteur que je divise mes chapitres par thématique et non par pages, même si je me fixe au moins 1300 mots à dépasser. Les chapitres qui suivent vont être assez longs par rapport au trois premiers. Bisous !

Chapitre 4 : Totalement Yassen.

John ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il pensait que le succès de Yassen à la séance de tirs lui attirerait les foudres de ses camarades. Au début, les tours qu'on lui jouait s'apparentaient à des blagues de bizutage, et plusieurs avaient arrêté en voyant que le Russe ne manifestait aucune envie de s'intégrer à leur groupe.

Mais c'était sans compter avec l'acharnement de Jordan qui - assez jaloux de Yassen - s'était lancé un défi : le pousser à bout. Ses camarades avaient tenté de l'en dissuader; Yassen n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang froid et il se pourrait qu'un jour qu'il y ait une véritable altercation entre eux, disaient-ils.

Jordan avait eu vent de leurs recommandations et continuait toujours de s'en prendre au Russe. Il se disait que Yassen n'était dangereux qu'avec une arme en main et qu'il était meilleur que lui en combat à mains nues. Il avait l'avantage, du moins, il en était certain.

Un jour, alors que Yassen se rendait dans la salle de bains collective, après avoir couru comme chaque matin sur la plage, Jordan avait profité du fait que le jeune Russe soit sous la douche pour lui piquer ses vêtements et sa serviette.

Quand le Russe constata le tour qu'on lui avait joué, il garda son calme tout en espérant que quelqu'un lui rapporterait ses vêtements. Après avoir patienté dix minutes dans sa cabine Gregorovitch se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il sorte se chercher une serviette lui-même.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte de sa cabine qu'il constata qu'au moins dix des recrues de Scorpia l'attendait alignés, comme pour un défilé militaire. Ils s'esclaffèrent en voyant que Yassen avait eu le courage se sortir.

-Contrairement à certain, moi, je n'ai rien à cacher, déclara Yassen avec arrogance et insolence.

Ses camarades voulurent répliquer quelque chose, mais en détaillant le corps de Yassen du regard, leurs sourires s'affaissèrent bien vite.

En plus d'un assez beau visage, mère nature avait été tendre avec lui en faisant don d'un corps magnifique. Yassen avait le teint pâle mais cela n'était pas un défaut. La blancheur de sa peau faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Il n'était pas baraqué, mais il n'était pas non plus squelettique, même si deux ou trois kilos en plus ne lui auraient pas fait de mal. Il présentait un corps élancé avec un torse bien dessiné, des bras et des cuisses fermes, des hanches fines et des fesses qu'on tuerait pour avoir, sans parler de ses attributs masculins.

En se dirigeant vers les armoires pour se prendre une serviette, Yassen se retrouva face à face avec Christelle. Il s'agissait de la seule recrue féminine de Scorpia. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, sans cacher le plaisir qu'elle prenait à le regarder, lui sourit et lui dit :

-En effet, ce serait un crime de cacher ça. Ils ont mis tes vêtements dehors, avoua t-elle avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

Yassen ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de chercher activement une serviette pour l'enrouler autour se sa taille et sortir récupérer ses fameux vêtements. Il n'en trouva pas. Il respira profondément et se dit que de toute façon il y avait très peu de chance pour que quelqu'un le surprenne dehors, tout nu, à cette heure-ci. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et les recrues s'apprêtaient à descendre au réfectoire où se trouvaient déjà les gardes et les professeurs.

Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte et tomba de nouveau nez-à-nez avec John Rider, qui avait une tenue militaire en main. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant nu. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Cette fois Yassen n'avait pas pu cacher sa gêne, il se mit à rougir de plus belle.

Il était tiraillé entre deux envies : s'enfuir et tuer ses camarades qui avaient éclaté de rire une nouvelle fois.

-Avoir un corps de rêve n'a jamais été un argument qui autorisait l'exhibition à ce que je sache. Je présume que ce sont tes affaires ? Se moqua John en lui rendant sa tenue.

Puis en s'adressant à tout le monde :

-Je suis venu vous prévenir que vous n'aurez pas cours ce matin, Julia a tenu à ce que l'on avance la réunion des professeurs et donc après le petit déjeuner, vous avez quartier libre. Les cours ne reprendront qu'à partir de dix heures.

Une fois habillé, Yassen descendit au réfectoire qui paraissait vraiment vide à cause des professeurs absents. Comme d'habitude il prit son plateau et s'installa seul à une table près de la fenêtre.

Yassen mangeait peu, bien qu'ayant un corps sublime, l'idée de prendre du poids l'horrifiait. Cela ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de vouer un culte au chocolat, son péché mignon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ses autres camarades qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'une table au fond du réfectoire.

Le Russe poussa un soupir, si ses compagnons avaient manifesté un peu plus sympathie à son égard, peut être qu'il aurait été plus enclin à leur parler. Mais dès leur première blague, Yassen s'était braqué sur lui-même et à présent il n'avait plus aucune envie de nouer une quelconque relation avec eux.

Seule cette fille, Christelle, n'avait jamais été méchante avec lui. Elle semblait être à part du groupe même si elle traînait avec la plupart du temps, elle refusait de suivre Jordan dans ses jeux stupides, à l'inverse de tous les autres. Néanmoins personne ne semblait l'embêter, elle. Yassen soupçonnait ses camarades de vouloir sortir avec elle. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont ils la dévoraient des yeux pour comprendre.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il vit un plateau se poser devant lui.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? dit Christelle.

Il hocha la tête sans montrer sa surprise.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait de près, Yassen remarqua qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Elle n'avait rien d'une femme fatale mais ses cheveux châtains clairs, son petit nez retroussé et ses grands yeux verts faisaient d'elle une femme plutôt charmante.

-Tu es Yassen, c'est ça ? Je t'ai vu à la séance de tirs, tu es très bon.

Yassen n'était pas très sociable en temps normal, mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était à Scorpia et la solitude commençait à lui peser. Il sentit combien discuter pouvait lui faire du bien.

-Merci. Et toi tu es Christelle, tu es d'origine française je suppose ? dit-il. Il avait remarqué son léger accent français.

-Ma mère est française et mon père est anglais. Et toi ? Tes parents sont tous les deux russes ? demanda t-elle à son tour.

-Oui, ils l'étaient, dit Yassen sur un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il ne voulait pas s'étaler plus sur le sujet. Christelle semblait l'avoir compris car elle ne lui demanda pas plus de détails.

-Et dire que j'ai attendu deux semaines pour te parler, les autres se trompaient tu n'as rien d'un animal sociopathe ! Plaisanta Christelle. Yassen sourit à demi.

-Dis plutôt que tu as attendu de me voir « à nu » pour avoir la preuve que je n'avais rien d'un animal.

Elle éclata d'un rire si sonore que toute la salle se tourna vers elle. Quand Jordan se rendit compte que Christelle était à la même table que Gregorovitch, un éclair de rage passa sur son visage. Il se leva sans que personne ne le remarque.

-Tu vas faire quoi de temps libre ? demanda Christelle après s'être remise de son fou rire.

-Je suppose que je vais aller à la bibliothèque, je n'y ai jamais encore mis les pieds, répondit le Russe

-Sexy, drôle et qui aime s'instruire, tu me plais de plus en plus.

Yassen essaya le mieux possible de cacher son embarras. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer par une fille aussi ouvertement. Sous ses airs de jeune fille, Christelle était en fait assez direct et très sur d'elle.

-A ta place, je serais un peu nerveuse, ajouta t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Yassen, ravi qu'elle change de sujet.

-Parce qu'à l'issue de cette réunion les professeurs vont décider de ta spécialité, lui répondit-elle.

-Ma spécialité ?

-Ils ne t'ont pas expliqué ? Tu as de la chance de m'avoir Gregorovitch.

Elle but un peu d'eau et se lança dans son explication :

-Les deux premières semaines où tu entres à Scorpia tu suis tous les cours normalement, ensuite les professeurs font une réunion où ils discutent de tes progrès et ils décident en quoi tu dois te spécialiser. Si tu es bon en arts martiaux, tu auras cette brute de tchétchène comme mentor, si tu es bon en technologie c'est Gordon Ross qui s'occupera de toi. Pour tout ce qui est botanique et poison, c'est Mlle Binnag qui s'en charge, et enfin si les armes à feu sont ta spécialité, c'est John Rider qui te prendra sous son aile.

Elle se pencha vers lui et ajouta :

-Au début je pensais que c'était le prof de sport de combat le pire mais il ne faut vraiment pas se fier aux apparences, il paraît que c'est un ange à côté de Rider même si je t'accorde que John est beaucoup plus amical. Depuis son entrée à Scorpia, Rider n'a gardé aucun élève pendant plus de trois semaines. Il les a tous renvoyé pour incompétence. Son dernier était Jordan.

Puis en reprenant sa posture normale, elle cria presque :

-Mais j'espère vraiment que John sera ton mentor car ça voudra dire que tu es meilleur que Jordan !

Elle espérait que ce dernier l'entende car depuis qu'il se savait être la meilleure recrue, son arrogance était montée d'un bon cran. Elle se tourna pour voir sa réaction et constata qu'il était absent.

-Tiens, il n'est plus là, je me demande où est-ce qu'il est allé, s'étonna t-elle.

Yassen la regarda amusé, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle lui plaisait.

Alors qu'ils terminaient de manger en silence, Yassen se rappela d'une chose. La clef qui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre n'était plus dans sa poche. Elle avait disparu. Tout comme Jordan. Le Russe se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'au troisième étage pour être sûr, sous le regard incompris de Christelle.

La réunion qui concernait les élèves touchait à sa fin, il ne restait plus que deux cas à traiter celui de Jordan Mackenzie et de Yassen Gregorovitch. Il y avait à peu près une dizaine de personne dans la salle, la plupart était des professeurs. Julia Rothman était au bout de la table rectangulaire, plusieurs dossiers et un verre d'eau étaient posés devant elle.

-Qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre de nouveau au sujet de Jordan? demanda Julia

Le professeur d'arts martiaux prit la parole :

- Il a de bonnes aptitudes physiques, il est un des mes meilleurs élèves avec cette fille, Christelle Jefferson.

Ce fût ensuite professeur de technologie qui s'exprima :

-Il n'est pas régulier: parfois il se montre impliqué et d'autres fois il manifeste un désintérêt affligeant. Mais il a cette attitude seulement depuis qu'on lui a dit qu'il était le meilleur.

-Pareil pour moi, dit le professeur Binnag.

Les professeurs de langue dirent tous que Jordan était excellent. Scorpia veillait à ce que les recrues apprennent plusieurs langues en vue des futures missions qu'elles devraient accomplir à l'étranger.

Néanmoins, faute du peu de temps que leur consacraient les profs de langue, la plupart des élèves apprenaient à parler ces langues grâce à des manuels qu'ils trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Ce fut enfin au tour de John de prendre la parole :

-Je ne peux pas dire que Jordan ne fournit plus d'efforts dans ma matière mais il n'est pas aussi doué que ce que l'on croyait pour manipuler les armes : il manque de réflexion et de concentration.

Tous, y compris Julia, fermèrent le dossier de Jordan McKenzie et en prirent un autre.

Le dernier cas à étudier était celui de Yassen Gregorovitch.

Et il était de loin le plus intéressant. Lorsque Julia prononça son nom l'attention des personnes qui étaient dans la salle redoubla. Et pour cause, mis à part John Rider, Julia Rothman et le docteur Karl Steiner, personne ne savait rien sur le Russe.

La dirigeante de Scorpia s'adressa tout d'abord au docteur Steiner :

-Quels sont les résultats des tests que je vous ai demandé de faire passer à Gregorovitch ?

D'habitude, le psychiatre n'assistait pas aux réunions sauf quand il devait remettre un rapport sur l'état physique et psychologique des nouvelles recrues. Il n'était pas le seul à faire passer les tests aux élèves mais c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche d'informer Julia Rothman des résultats.

Le docteur Steiner se leva et s'éclaircit la voix. Le compte rendu sur Yassen risquait d'être assez long par rapport à ceux qu'il avait établi sur les autres élèves.

-Au premier abord, il semblerait que Yassen soit en assez bonne santé. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai autorisé à lui faire suivre l'entraînement des recrues dès son arrivée, mais …ajouta t-il d'une petite voix, j'aurais peut- être dû attendre un peu.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Julia qui commençait à la fois à s'impatienter et à craindre le pire.

-Quand j'ai observé les radios qu'on avait faites sur Gregorovitch, plusieurs choses m'ont interpellé. Rien de bien grave, mais toutefois j'aimerais qu'on le dispense d'exercice de plongée sous-marine.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta :

-Les poumons de Yassen ne sont pas en très bon état, il a souvent souffert d'hypothermie et de pneumonie en vivant au grand air. On a de la chance qu'il n'ait pas eu un anévrisme de l'aorte.

-C'est tout ? demanda Julia.

Elle ne vit pas que John la fusillait du regard.

-Non, cette fois Karl paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise, il se tourna vers John.

-John, vous m'avez dit que Yassen manipulait très bien les armes. N'a-t-il jamais eu du mal à en tenir une pendant longtemps ?

La question désarçonna John. Où est-ce que le docteur voulait en venir ?

-Il est fait pour le métier. Il n'a rencontré aucun problème jusque là, à dire vrai, c'est de loin mon meilleur élève. Et même s'il est gaucher, il tire aussi bien de la main droite que de la main gauche, répondit Rider.

-Lorsque j'ai analysé de plus près les radios, j'ai constaté que ses poignets étaient légèrement détachés de sa main. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'il pratiquait du violoncelle à haute dose depuis son plus jeune âge. Et cet excès ne m'aurait pas surpris étant donné que le petit Yassen possède l'oreille absolue, qui l'eût cru ? dit-il en souriant.

En voyant l'air agacé de Julia Rothman il toussota et reprit :

- Mais en réalité après avoir montré les radios au docteur Three, il m'a certifié que jamais le violoncelle n'aurait pu être la cause d'une telle déformation.

Il marqua une pause.

John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher sourire en apprenant que Yassen jouait du violoncelle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme. C'était plus fort que lui.

Son attention se porta de nouveau sur le docteur qui semblait avoir quelque chose de gênant à dire.

-Selon le docteur Three -spécialiste des supplices et tortures- Yassen Gregorovitch aurait été victime du supplice de l'élongation lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Cette information coupa net le souffle de John Rider. Les autres professeurs étaient moins choqués que lui mais semblaient quand même interloqués.

Ce fut Julia qui mit fin au silence pensant.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait été torturé ? Mais c'est impossible ! Son ancien employeur l'adorait! Il n'aurait jamais autorisé qu'on touche à un de ses cheveux à ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Non, cela remonte à bien avant que Yassen ne soit un adolescent; je dirais qu'il a été torturé lorsqu'il a eu à peu près dix ans. Ce qu'il y a de plus étonnant c'est que la manière dont cette élongation a été pratiquée nous révèle qu'il s'agit d'un travail de professionnel. Je ne connais que deux organisations qui auraient pu lui infliger cela : la CIA ou le MI6.

John blêmit. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le rire de Julia lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

-Et après on dit que ce sont nous les méchants ! Nous n'avons jamais torturé d'enfants, nous. Pas encore. Est-ce que Yassen sera bientôt opérationnel ? Je l'ai recruté car je pensais que son jeune âge nous serait profitable, mais comme il a un physique qui attire les regards et un charisme intimidant, je doute que je vais pouvoir l'utiliser à ma guise.

Une fois de plus Julia dégoutait l'Anglais alors qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre depuis des mois pour le séduire. John attendait avec nervosité la réponse du docteur.

Si Yassen était inapte à entrer à Scorpia, Julia s'assurerait par tous les moyens qu'il n'aille pas dans une autre organisation. John se sentait coupable: il avait fait beaucoup d'éloges sur Yassen et maintenant la vie du Russe était en danger et ce dernier n'en avait nullement conscience.

- Oui, d'après ce que m'a dit John, Yassen vous sera efficace. Je vous demande seulement de le ménager quelques semaines. Je lui donnerai des médicaments pour mieux guérir ses poumons et m'assurerai qu'il mange correctement.

Julia était satisfaite et soulagée. Elle n'avait pas perdu son temps avec Gregorovitch.

-Son profil psychologique pose t-il problème ?

Le docteur jeta un regard agacé à Julia. C'était encore une partie délicate.

-Comme vous le savez, Yassen a tout perdu lorsqu'il était encore jeune. Et le fait qu'il n'ait aucune attache affective a développé chez lui une sorte de confiance absolue en ce qu'il fait. En somme, Yassen n'a pas peur de mourir, tout lui est égal, le seul trait de caractère qui risque de vous poser problème est son insolence. Mais vous l'avez déjà mis en garde, Julia

Il avait dit tout cela très vite en espérant que Julia lui demande de passer à autre chose.

-Vous voulez dire … qu'il serait une sorte de kamikaze ? dit-elle avec un regard intéressé.

-Si on veut. Si vous ne le trahissez pas il vous sera entièrement dévoué. Cependant, même s'il le cache bien, Gregorovitch ne contrôle pas parfaitement ses émotions. Il est assez impulsif et renfermé. Le genre de personne qui accorde très difficilement sa confiance.

Le docteur s'assit enfin. Les professeurs se tournèrent vers Julia Rothman pour savoir qui prendrait la parole en premier.

-John, tu as dis tout ce que tu pensais sur Yassen ? demanda t-elle.

La question lui parût insensée.

Il avait vu Yassen chaque jour depuis deux semaines, mais il avait eu à chaque fois l'impression que c'était un inconnu. Et ça l'énervait. Il était plus agacé par lui-même que par Yassen. C'était inhabituelle chez lui qui était d'un calme olympien d'habitude.

-Oui, j'ai terminé.

Julia invita le professeur Binnag à prendre la parole.

-Yassen est très bon. Il avait déjà acquis certaines bases en Russie. Cependant comme l'a fait remarquer le docteur, Yassen est vraiment sûr de lui. Beaucoup trop à mon goût.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda vivement John.

-Lors de mon dernier cours, j'ai enseigné aux élèves comment mettre du cyanure dans des aliments- des chocolats plus précisément- à l'aide d'une seringue. La difficulté de cet exercice résidait en la manière d'introduire la seringue pour qu'elle place le poison dans le centre du chocolat. Ça sert à éviter que la victime potentielle ne meure rien qu'en posant l'aliment sur ses lèvres, dit Mlle Binnag.

Elle poussa un soupir et poursuivit :

-Yassen a réussi l'exercice. Mais je lui ai fait une remarque quant à la manière qu'il avait de tenir son aiguille, il l'a tenait horizontalement alors que j'avais conseillé de la tenir verticalement. Et pour me prouver qu'il avait bien placé le poison, il n'a pas hésité à porter le chocolat à ses lèvres.

Nouveau silence. Le professeur Yermalov, prof d'arts martiaux, ajouta :

-J'ai le regret de vous informer que le jeune Yassen est loin d'être le meilleur à mon cours. Il n'a jamais pratiqué un véritable sport de combat. A vrai dire, il se bat comme dans un combat de rue. Mais cela à des avantages : il est plus vif et plus agile car il reste toujours en alerte. Je suis sûr qu'il atteindra très vite un bon niveau.

-Bien, répondit Julia. Elle se tourna vers le prof de technologie, Gordon Ross.

Il se leva presque immédiatement et dit en souriant :

-Yassen n'a rencontré aucun problème dans ma matière. Il savait manipuler divers appareils, les monter et les démonter. Son ex patron lui avait aussi appris à fabriquer des bombes bien sûr le matériel que j'utilise est plus sophistiqué que celui qu'il avait en Russie, mais je sais qu'il se perfectionnera. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais devenir son mentor.

-J'allais également me proposer d'être le sien, répliqua immédiatement John.

Depuis son entrée à Scorpia, on lui avait assigné que des recrues incompétentes selon lui. Yassen avait beaucoup de talent et John avait très envie de le connaître surtout. Il avait fini par comprendre ce qui le dérangeait chez Yassen : son indifférence.

John n'aimait pas se vanter, mais il voyait en permanence le regard d'admiration ou d'envie que lui portait son entourage sur. Même Julia Rothman était tombée amoureuse de lui bon sang! Pourtant Yassen était totalement insensible face à lui, alors que l'agent lui avait témoigné de la considération, chose qu'il faisait rarement.

Mais pire que tout, Yassen –bien que quasiment irréprochable- ne semblait pas avoir sa place à Scorpia. La plupart des recrues étaient venues ici dans le but de se remplir les poches. Pas Yassen. Et John avait besoin de savoir pourquoi.

John savait que Julia accepterait sa demande. Il n'avait qu'un élève dans sa spécialité et il avait part à Julia de son envie de séparer de Jordan McKenzie.

-Etant donné que vous avez déjà trois élèves dans votre spécialité monsieur Ross, je pense que John est le mieux placé pour devenir le mentor de Yassen. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, dit Julia.

-Je comprends tout à fait, dit Ross, cependant je me réserve le droit de préparer quelques exercices spéciaux seulement pour Yassen.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, répondit-elle pour clore la discussion.

Les professeurs de langue dirent que dans l'ensemble Yassen se débrouillait bien même si son accent n'étaient pas encore parfait. Ils insistèrent sur le fait qu'il prenait vraiment plaisir à apprendre car en dépit de sa déscolarisation précoce, Yassen aimait se cultiver.

Alors que Julia allait passer à la seconde partie de la réunion, un bruit strident retentit si fort qu'ils croyaient qu'il allait faire exploser leurs tympans.

Tous se levèrent. Le bruit venait de l'autre bâtiment, et il signifiait qu'il avait un grave problème.

Avant que l'alarme ne sonne dans le bâtiment principal :

Yassen avait couru jusqu'au troisième étage mais il n'était pas essoufflé. Il avait l'habitude de courir vite. En s'avançant dans le couloir sombre, il s'aperçut que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Jordan avait donc réellement volé la clef de sa chambre, conclut-il.

Il ne savait toujours pas si Jordan McKenzie avait déjà eu l'intention de s'introduire dans sa chambre lorsqu'il lui avait volé ses vêtements ou s'il s'agissait d'un concours de circonstances.

Il se força à rester calme et s'approcha à pas de loup. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui ôta toute envie de rester serein.

Sa chambre avait été littéralement saccagée, à par les murs et le sol rien n'avait été épargné. Le matelas de son lit avait été déchiré à l'aide de coups de couteaux, probablement son couteau suisse. Yassen avait peu d'affaires mais le désordre qui avait été causé lui donnait l'impression qu'il en avait plus.

Le Russe ne savait pas ce qu'était le pire: le fait que Jordan soit encore dans sa chambre ou qu'il n'ait même pas remarqué sa présence tellement son regard était fixé sur quelque chose qui tenait dans la main.

Il fit un pas de plus pour voir ce que tenait Jordan. La photo de ses parents. En plus d'avoir violé son intimité, Jordan était en train de violer sa vie privée.

-Remets-la à sa place ! Cria Yassen.

L'Américain sursauta. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais eu peur de Yassen, mais à présent c'était différent. Il lui avait fait plus qu'une simple blague, à voir la tête que faisait Yassen, il avait réussi à le mettre en colère. Mais il sentait que cette fois le Russe n'allait pas le laisser sans dire un mot.

En voyant que Jordan tenait toujours la photo dans sa main, Yassen s'avança rapidement et la le lui arracha des mains, et comme Jordan tenait la photo fermement, elle se déchira.

Durant quelques secondes Yassen contempla la photo déchirée. C'était son seul souvenir de ses parents, la seule chose qu'il avait pu conserver.

-Je-je ne voulais pas faire …balbutia Jordan.

Avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase Yassen se jeta sur lui. La force avec laquelle le Russe le frappa étonna Jordan. Comment un corps aussi mince pouvait-il contenir autant de force ? Peut- être était-ce parce que le Russe était furieux.

Yassen avait eu le temps de donner trois coups de poing à l'Américain avant que celui-ci ne le repousse et ne prenne l'avantage. Jordan était plus fort que Yassen physiquement, il était meilleur en sport de combat.

Toutefois, Yassen avait un sacré avantage, dans une bagarre, on obéit à aucune règle, il n'y a pas de round d'observation. Lorsque Jordan monta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, Yassen lui balança un coup de tête mais sans parvenir à se libérer de son emprise.

-Arrêtez tout de suite !

Tous deux tournèrent la tête pour savoir qui avait parlé. C'était Christelle. Elle avait vu le regard de Yassen lorsqu'il avait quitté le réfectoire et l'avait suivi.

Yassen profita de cette diversion pour repousser Jordan et se mettre sur lui à son tour, il avait posé son genou sur le bras de Jordan, qui à l'aide d'un coup de genou, parvint à se défaire assez vite du Russe. Il tomba en arrière à distance de lui. Il pensait que son coup allait le mettre ko, et fut surpris de voir le Russe s'approcher.

Dans un excès de panique, parce que Christelle ne cessait de crier après eux, que son bras était probablement tordu et qu'il entendait les gardes monter pour voir ce qui se tramait, Jordan attrapa au hasard un objet qui traînait par terre et frappa Yassen avec, au niveau des côtes.

Quand il vit quel avait été l'objet en question, il devint vraiment pâle. C'était le couteau suisse du Russe.

Avant que Yassen n'ait eu le temps de réagir, des bras musclés l'éloignèrent de Jordan. C'était un des gardes de Malagosto. Jordan se releva à son tour et jeta le couteau sans que le garde ne s'en aperçoive. Il remarqua que la lame était cassée.

Yassen continuait de se débattre, il ne sentait aucune douleur tant la colère l'envahissait. Le garde le traîna de force dans le couloir. Jordan se dirigeait lui aussi vers la sortie et quand Yassen le vit, il tenta un coup de pied, mais au lieu de toucher Jordan son pied rencontra le mur. Un bruit de verre retentit et Yassen comprit qu'il venait de déclencher l'alarme à incendie.

Julia Rothman, accompagnée des autres professeurs, entra dans le bâtiment principal. Dans le hall, se trouvait déjà les fauteurs de trouble, ainsi que tous les autres élèves.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Julia.

Le garde lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait vu, à savoir que Yassen et Jordan se battaient et que c'était Yassen qui avait déclenché l'alarme. John se demandait comment le Russe en était arrivé là, il l'avait cru capable de supporter les pitreries de ses camarades, s'était-il trompé ?

Elle fixa Yassen et lui dit froidement :

-Que t'avais-je dis lors de ton arrivée ? Demanda Julia.

Yassen avait à peine recouvré son calme. Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer obéissant, encore moins dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas provoquée.

-Que j'étais le bienvenu, répondit –il.

La réaction de Julia fut immédiate. Elle le gifla.

-Tu oses me manquer de respect en public ! Sache Yassen que je ne suis pas Birko, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de cadeaux !

Puis en se tournant vers le garde :

-Emmenez-le au cachot ! Hurla t-elle, les traits déformés par la colère.

L'Anglais voulut contester la décision de Julia mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne faisait qu'appliquer scrupuleusement le règlement, peut-être avec un peu plus de sévérité parce que Yassen venait de lui tenir tête.

-Attendez ! Yassen n'a rien fait en plus il est…. Commença Christelle en voyant le garde mener Yassen dans un autre endroit.

-Taisez-vous ! lui ordonna Julia. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il n'a aucune blessure et que Jordan, lui, a des bleus au visage et le bras enflé.

Elle demanda à Yermalov d'accompagner l'Américain à l'infirmerie et ordonna aux autres professeurs de la suivre pour continuer la réunion.

Pendant ce temps, le garde avait placé Yassen dans ledit « cachot ». C'était une sorte de cellule souterraine, elle se trouvait au sous-sol du bâtiment principal. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas de lit. Juste un lavabo et des toilettes sales ainsi qu'une couverture trouée.

La pièce ne devait pas faire plus de huit mètres carrés. Il faisait très sombre, Yassen parvenait juste à percevoir la lumière sous la porte.

Quand le garde l'avait jeté dedans, Yassen n'avait pas cherché à se débattre. Il en avait marre. Marre de tout, Birko lui avait dit que Scorpia serait l'endroit idéal pour quelqu'un comme lui mais, selon Yassen, il s'était trompé.

Le Russe s'allongea sur le sol mais une douleur aiguë au niveau des côtes l'arrêta.

Il se souvint que Jordan l'avait frappé avec le couteau mais comme il ne saignait pas, il en avait déduit qu'il avait raté son coup.

Yassen passa sa main sous son t-shirt pour vérifier. En réalité Jordan ne l'avait pas du tout loupé. La lame du couteau suisse était passée entre ses cotes, et s'il n'avait pas saigné c'était parce qu'elle était encore à l'intérieur.

Le Russe essaya de se ménager tout en se demandant combien de temps on le laisserait enfermé ici.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guepard54 **: merci pour ta review et je te promets que j'essayerai de développer la relation professeur/élève du mieux que je pourrais.

Chapitre 5 : révélations nocturnes

Cela faisait plus de huit heures que Yassen était enfermé dans le cachot, mais il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Être enfermé fait perdre la notion du temps. Il étouffait. L'obscurité et le silence dans lesquels il était plongé lui donnaient l'impression qu'on l'avait enterré vivant.

A cause de sa blessure aux côtes, il devait se ménager et bouger le moins possible. Il n'avait pas cherché à casser la porte pour s'enfuir car celle-ci était blindée.

Alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir, dans l'espoir que le temps passe plus vite- il était persuadé que Julia allait le laisser dormir ici- Yassen entendit des bruits de pas. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda vers la porte.

Un bruit de clef qu'on mettait dans une serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux, il tourna la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas qui avait ouvert la porte mais il était soulagé de savoir qu'on ne l'avait pas oublié.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Christelle m'a dit que tu avais été blessé durant la bagarre.

Yassen n'avait pas vu l'inconnu entrer mais il l'avait reconnu au son de sa voix.

C'était John Rider.

-J'ai connu pire, répondit simplement Yassen.

Cette phrase fit froid dans le dos à John. Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit le docteur Karl Steiner, Yassen avait été torturé quand il était plus jeune. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

-Tu peux te lever ? demanda l'Anglais en s'approchant de lui.

Yassen se redressa non sans mal. Il s'appuya sur le mur, attendant que John lui propose de quitter sa prison.

- Suis-moi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Ils regagnèrent le second bâtiment de Scorpia. En sortant Yassen fut étonné de voir qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il se demandait combien de temps il était resté enfermé. Il devait être à peu près vingt heures du soir. En arrivant à l'infirmerie, John constata que le docteur était absent.

Il avait quitté l'île pour cette nuit, et serait de retour dès demain matin, l'informa un garde.

-Où es- tu blessé exactement ? interrogea John.

-La lame du couteau s'est brisée au niveau mes côtes. Mais ce n'est pas très profond.

-Jordan a utilisé une arme sur toi ? S'offusqua John. Et toi tu n'as rien dit!

-Parce que vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps ! S'énerva Yassen. En plus c'était mon couteau suisse, ça me serait retombé dessus.

-Nous réglerons cette affaire demain, l'important maintenant c'est de te soigner. Tu vas monter avec moi dans ma chambre.

John le mena au second étage du bâtiment principal. Il occupait la chambre 5. Quand Yassen pénétra à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de voir combien ce lieu était chaleureux et convivial.

La chambre du professeur n'avait rien avoir avec celle qu'occupait Yassen, et pour cause, il s'agissait davantage d'un studio que d'une chambre. Il y avait trois pièces, une chambre, un mini salon et une salle de bain.

John fit entrer Yassen dans le salon.

-Assieds-toi, je vais chercher le nécessaire.

Pendant que John s'en allait vers la salle de bain, Yassen jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les murs avaient été peints d'une couleur claire et le sol était tapissé. Il y avait un canapé et une table basse en bois. On apercevait en face du canapé une télévision et un peu plus loin un mini réfrigérateur où une cafetière était posée dessus.

John revint avec des médicaments, des pansements, une petite bassine avec de l'eau dedans et une sorte de pince.

-Retire ton t-shirt, ordonna John.

Yassen hésita. Il ne savait pas ce que John allait lui faire et aurait préféré s'en remettre aux soins du docteur. Si la blessure avait été située autre part, il se serait soigné tout seul, mais là il avait besoin d'aide.

John remarqua le scepticisme du Russe.

-Je sais ce que je fais Yassen, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste retirer la lame, désinfecter la plaie et te mettre un pansement. Rien de plus, dit John sur un ton doux.

-Ok, dit Yassen l'air plus rassuré avant de retirer son t-shirt. John se retrouva de nouveau confronté à ce torse magnifique. Sauf que cette fois, une vilaine entaille y faisait défaut.

- Allonge-toi sur le canapé, proposa John.

Yassen se plaça sur le côté, celui où il n'était pas blessé et essaya de rester immobile.

Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit la main de John sur ses hanches.

- ça n'a pas l'air très profond, on voit la lame. Elle est trop petite pour pouvoir perforer tes organes, dit John en examinant la plaie.

John trempa le bout de la serviette dans la bassine et la passa sur la plaie. Il répéta le même geste, sauf que cette fois il mit de l'alcool sur la serviette. Yassen s'agrippa sur le rebord du canapé.

John reposa la serviette et lui dit :

-Je vais retirer la lame, ça va te faire un peu mal mais il ne faut pas que tu bouges.

Yassen s'agrippa encore plus fort et John posa fermement une main sur sa hanche pour l'immobiliser. Avec son autre main, il attrapa la pince et commença à retirer la lame.

Lorsque ce fut fini, il pansa la plaie et autorisa Yassen à se redresser.

-Merci, monsieur, dit Yassen avec reconnaissance.

-Tu peux m'appeler John et même me tutoyer, dit l'anglais en souriant. Je suis passé dans ta chambre tout à l'heure pour récupérer ton linge, elle a été complètement saccagée.

Yassen poussa un soupir. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour dormir cette nuit. Finalement Julia lui avait rendu service en l'enfermant dans ce cachot.

John parut lire dans ses pensées.

-Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux, lui proposa t-il.

-Non, ça ira, je dormirai par terre, je trouverais un moyen….

-Dans ton état ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Et c'est Jordan qui remettra ta chambre en état. Pas toi.

-Je vois que n'ai pas le choix, dit Yassen. Merci, John.

A part Christelle, John était la seule personne qui s'était souciée de lui, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il commençait à se mettre de plus en plus à l'aise.

-Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, sers- toi dans le réfrigérateur.

Yassen avait effectivement faim, mais il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Il opta pour un yaourt, deux pommes et une bouteille d'eau tandis que John se dirigeait vers la chambre.

L'anglais était parti chercher des vêtements propres, un oreiller et une couverture pour le Russe. Lorsqu'il revint, il fixa Yassen, incrédule.

-C'est tout ce que tu manges ? Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi squelettique, plaisanta John.

-Si tu avais fait le choix d'être mince, tout comme moi, peut-être que tu n'en serais pas là, dit Yassen en prenant un faux air arrogant.

John éclata de rire.

C'était la première fois qu'on se moquait de son physique. Habituellement on le trouvait très beau, mais la beauté de Yassen était tout autre par rapport à la sienne. Le physique du Russe s'apparentait davantage à celui des sculptures antiques, notamment parce qu'il était beaucoup plus gracieux que John.

-Tu prends le canapé, ma chambre se trouve juste à coté, au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose.

Yassen hocha la tête.

John aurait voulu rester plus longtemps avec lui mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Aussi, il regagna sa chambre sans avoir la réelle intention de dormir.

Yassen, en dépit de tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits au cours de cette journée, n'avait lui non plus, pas envie de dormir. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien avec John même s'il avait l'impression que le professeur se comportait ainsi avec lui seulement parce qu'il était blessé.

Finalement le Russe se leva, jeta le pot de yaourt vide dans la poubelle et commença à se faire un nid douillet sur le canapé.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre.

-Entre ! Cria John.

- C'était juste pour te prévenir que je descends dans la salle de bains collective, dit Yassen.

-Tu peux utiliser la mienne, répondit l'anglais. Il y a des serviettes dans l'armoire. Il faudra que tu reviennes me voir pour que je refasse ton pansement.

-Merci.

Le Russe prit sa douche en moins de dix minutes puis revint voir John comme convenu. En entrant dans la chambre ce dernier, il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus accès à l'intimité de son professeur.

John avait ordonné à Yassen de s'allonger une nouvelle fois. Quand l'anglais eut fini de le panser, le regard du Russe s'attarda sur la bibliothèque personnelle de John, alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

Il y avait dans la pièce un lit deux places avec des couvertures marrons, une petite commode, une table de chevet, un grand bureau et la bibliothèque qui intéressait tant Yassen.

-Tu ne sembles pas avoir envie de dormir à ce que je vois, lui dit John en souriant. Profitons-en pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Il proposa à Yassen de venir se rasseoir. Le Russe semblait méfiant mais accepta tout de même de prendre place.

-Tu veux qu'on … aborde notre vie privée ? demanda Yassen l'air songeur.

-Pas la mienne, Yassen. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te l'annoncer mais je suis ton nouveau mentor à présent. Je suis chargé de faire de toi un tireur d'élite. Et pour pouvoir y arriver j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ta personne : quels sont tes points faibles, tes points forts, et surtout quelles sont tes motivations.

John mentait.

Quand il avait eu Jordan comme élève il ne lui avait jamais posé toutes ces questions.

Il voulait en savoir plus sur le Russe sans pour autant avoir l'impression de le forcer. Il voulait entendre des éléments autres que ceux que lui avaient révélés Julia Rothman et le docteur Steiner. Enfin, il voulait que le Russe ôte ce masque quand il était face à lui. L'idée de ne pas savoir à qui il avait affaire le tracassait.

-On va faire un marché: tu m'en apprends plus sur toi et je t'autorise à m'emprunter des livres, l'encouragea John.

-Je n'aime pas les compromis, répliqua Yassen. Et ce n'est pas avec des livres que tu vas m'acheter.

-Il paraît que tu aimes lire. A la bibliothèque de Scorpia tu ne trouveras que des bouquins ennuyeux sur l'histoire des armes, du poison ou des manuels scolaires au mieux. Ce que je te propose, là, c'est de la vraie littérature.

A la grande surprise de John, Le Russe se mit à sourire. Il avait l'air encore plus sublime.

Cela faisait des années que Yassen rêvait de pouvoir lire des livres de littérature étrangère. Birko ne lui avait offert que livres en russe.

-Tu sais déjà que j'aime lire, que sais-tu d'autre sur moi ? demanda le Russe en regardant de nouveau vers la bibliothèque.

-C'est à toi que je le demande.

-C'est que je n'aimerais répéter choses que tu sais déjà, dit Yassen l'air lointain.

John savait que Yassen ne voulait pas tout lui révéler et le comprenait parfaitement.

- Je sais que … hésita John, tu as perdu tes parents lorsque tu étais jeune et que c'est un dénommé Birko qui s'est occupé de toi et qu'il t'a envoyé à Julia. Tu sembles être quelqu'un de très intelligent. J'ai appris par ailleurs que tu sais jouer du violoncelle et que tu as l'oreille absolue, c'est un don exceptionnel. Ça te sera peut-être utile dans le métier, qui sait.

Silence.

Yassen le regarda droit dans les yeux. John avait délibérément omis de lui dire qu'il savait qu'on l'avait torturé et qu'il avait des problèmes de santé. Ça n'aurait pas été délicat de sa part avait-il pensé.

-Eh bien c'est à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi. Je ne me connais pas de point faible, à part mon addiction au chocolat. Je ne dirais pas que je suis quelqu'un de courageux mais je n'ai pas peur, John. Je suis très solitaire et je ne supporte pas l'hypocrisie.

-Je ne te cacherais pas que tu es le meilleur élève que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis proposé d'être ton mentor. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu attends de Scorpia.

John le fixa intensément.

-Yassen, te sens-tu réellement prêt à suivre cette voie ? Il ne s'agit plus de faire un trafic quelconque, ou d'ordonner à quelqu'un de faire le sale boulot à ta place. Cette fois c'est toi qui seras aux premières loges de ce que tu infligeras aux autres. Ce sera toi qui pointeras ton arme vers une victime, juste parce qu'on t'aura donné une certaine somme pour le faire. En es-tu réellement capable ?

Yassen savait qu'on lui poserait cette question mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit John qui le fasse.

-La vie humaine n'a pas de prix et le temps c'est de l'argent. Il suffit juste de concilier les deux.

-ça ne te pose aucun problème, de penser que tu vas tuer des gens pour de l'argent ?

-J'ai vécu dans la rue. De la même manière qu'un soldat en guerre ou qu'un animal livré à lui-même j'ai développé ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de survie. Entre tuer ou être tué, j'ai choisi la première solution.

L'Anglais était mitigé suite à la réponse de Yassen. Lui aussi s'était laissé engrainé en pensant que tuer était une manière d'assurer sa survie. Sauf que s'il avait eu le choix, comme Yassen l'avait maintenant, jamais John n'aurait rejoint Scorpia de son plein gré.

Il ne comptait pas faire part à Yassen de ses pensées. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui faire la morale.

Il finit par se détendre et désigna à Yassen la bibliothèque.

-Tu as rempli ta part du marché. Prends le livre que tu veux, dit John.

Le Russe ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il se leva et commença fouiller dans la bibliothèque. Son choix se porta sur Le Portrait de Dorian Gray, d'Oscar Wilde.

-Tu les as tous lu ? Demanda Yassen.

-Presque, répondit John, amusé de voir combien Yassen pouvait se montrer sociable lorsqu'on lui parlait de livres. Tu comptes le commencer ce soir ?

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Ne te couche pas trop tard. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, John.

Il ferma la porte, s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit la première page.

Le lendemain matin John réveilla Yassen un peu plus tard que l'heure à laquelle le Russe se levait habituellement.

Les élèves se levaient plus tôt que les professeurs pour courir sur la plage, cependant John savait que dans l'état actuel des choses, Yassen en aurait été incapable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le Russe parut ne plus savoir où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

-A ce que je vois tu n'as pas écouté mon conseil, dit John.

La lumière était restée allumée toute la nuit, Yassen avait lu jusqu'à à l'aube et avait fini par tomber de fatigue sans prendre la peine de l'éteindre.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, désolé, dit Yassen entre deux bâillements.

-C'est toi qui vas en subir les conséquences, aujourd'hui la journée va être longue.

Yassen pensait que John lui avait dit cela pour lui faire peur. Il prit une douche rapide puis John l'accompagna chez le docteur qui le félicita d'avoir fait le nécessaire.

Il dit que Yassen devait se ménager durant dix jours au grand maximum. Karl Steiner profita de cette visite pour donner plusieurs médicaments au Russe, dont ceux qui devaient guérir ses poumons.

Yassen ne pouvait plus faire de musculation, ou de sport de combat, mais il n'était pas dispensé des cours de tirs, de technologie et biologie.

Peu avant les cours, John avait emmené Yassen et Jordan dans le bureau de Julia Rothman pour clarifier les choses. Jordan avait confessé qu'il était à l'origine de leur bagarre et qu'il avait involontairement blessé Yassen. Il présenta brièvement ses excuses au Russe, ordre de John, et bien qu'il ne le laissait pas paraître, il était sincèrement désolé. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

Julia refusa de le punir sous prétexte que Jordan était déjà blessé, il portait une attelle au bras droit et était lui aussi dispensé de certains cours. John soupçonnait la dirigeante de Scorpia de ne pas apprécier Yassen pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Jordan reçut néanmoins l'ordre de remettre la chambre de Yassen en état, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de nonchalance.

A la fin de cet entretien tout le monde conclut que l'incident était clos. Yassen comme Jordan avait été prévenu qu'au moindre problème, ils subiraient des sanctions très sévères.

Durant toute la matinée, à la place du cours d'arts martiaux le Russe avait eu quartier libre. Il en avait profité pour visiter les environs de l'île. Alors qu'il regagnait le réfectoire pour prendre son premier repas de la journée-il avait sauté le petit déjeuner- Yassen croisa Christelle sur son chemin.

-Salut, lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourit. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et avait prévenue John Rider qu'il était blessé. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait elle paraissait beaucoup plus rassurée.

-ça va? Tu as été soigné?

Yassen hocha la tête puis ils continuèrent de marcher. En arrivant au réfectoire, Yassen éprouva le besoin de mettre fin au silence.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à… mes sauts d'humeur. C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir prévenu John.

-Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait je suis étonné que tu n'aies pété les plombs qu'hier. Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un papier. C'était la photo de ses parents. Il y avait dessus un morceau de ruban adhésif soigneusement posé pour la restituer.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, lui dit-elle.

Il la remercia et mit la photo dans sa poche. Après avoir pris leurs plateaux respectifs, ils s'installèrent à une table prés de la fenêtre, ignorant tous les regards qui les suivaient.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose Yassen, dit Christelle. Elle semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Je crois que c'est de ma faute tout ce qui t'arrive.

Yassen manifesta sa surprise. Cela lui paraissait absurde.

-Tu as monté les autres contre moi ? Demanda t-il sur un ton de plaisanterie.

-Ne sois pas bête ! Lui dit t-elle en souriant à demi. Elle reprit plus sérieusement:

-Pour être franche avec toi, avant que tu n'arrives à Scorpia… Je sortais avec Jordan.

Christelle Jefferson et Jordan McKenzie ? Christelle ne nota pas le regard désemparé de son camarade. Elle continua de parler tout en fixant son plateau.

-Tu sais Jordan n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant au fond. Il est idiot parfois mais c'est quelqu'un de sensible, je dirais, pour un futur tueur à gages. Je pense que si il s'est autant acharné sur toi c'est parce qu'il est jaloux. Pas parce que tu es meilleure que lui en tir mais parce que…

Elle parlait si doucement à présent que Yassen dû approcher son visage pour l'entendre.

-Parce qu'il m'aime toujours et qu'il se doute que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi, lâcha t-elle d'un coup.

Le Russe était troublé. Christelle venait de lui faire une déclaration et lui ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Il avait déjà connu des filles mais il s'en était tenu à des histoires d'une nuit.

Yassen n'avait jamais connu de relation amoureuse de toute sa vie, et il pensait que Scorpia serait le dernier endroit où il pouvait connaître ce genre de relation.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose, Yassen. On ne se connaît pas vraiment. Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Christelle, je ne t'en veux pas. Et… continua Yassen en cherchant ses mots, je te trouve sympa moi aussi. Mais en arrivant ici je me suis fixé un objectif et je ne veux pas qu'une relation quelconque m'empêche d'atteindre mon but.

Elle le regarda fixement. Elle ne semblait ni surprise ni déçue, comme si la réponse de Yassen l'avait satisfaite en un sens.

-Je comprends. Tu dois te demander quel genre de personne entre à Scorpia en pensant qu'elle peut se lier à un de ses membres, dit t-elle en riant. En vérité je suis la seule recrue qui ne suit pas l'entraînement pour devenir tueur à gages.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Yassen de plus en plus surpris.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Christelle il s'était dit qu'il ne la voyait pas assassiner quelqu'un. Mais il savait combien les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses à Scorpia.

-Oui. Julia Rothman est au courant. Je suis ici juste par vengeance contre une personne, dit-elle sur un ton qui signifiait que la discussion était terminée.

Yassen ne lui en demanda pas plus. Ils mangèrent en discutant des cours que Yassen avait ratés.

Le soleil se couchait et Yassen fut content de retrouver son lit, après avoir pris une bonne douche.

On avait remplacé son matelas et son linge de lit, ses affaires avaient été toutes remises en place. La journée avait été épuisante- comme l'avait dit John- mais Yassen trouva tout de même la force de continuer son livre. Au bout de deux heures il l'avait fini et l'envie d'en lire un autre le reprenait.

Il n'était pas très tard et Yassen était persuadé que John ne dormait pas encore. Il ne savait pas si l'Anglais l'autoriserait à lui emprunter un autre bouquin mais comme il fallait de toute manière qu'il lui rende son livre, Yassen prit l'initiative d'aller le voir.

Il descendit au second étage et frappa à sa porte.

John lui ouvrit. Il fut surpris en voyant Yassen devant sa porte.

-C'est encore moi, dit le Russe.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec John. Son mentor était vraiment sévère avec lui lorsqu'il était en cours mais quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux seuls, John Rider semblait l'apprécier sincèrement.

John lui fit signe d'entrer. Il était sur le point de regarder la télévision lorsqu'il entendit toquer.

-Je suppose que tu veux en reprendre un autre, devina John en souriant.

-Pourquoi contredire quelqu'un qui suppose si bien, dit le Russe.

-Eh bien, ne te prive pas ! Tu connais le chemin.

Yassen se rendit dans la chambre et réexamina le contenu de la bibliothèque. Il choisit un livre volumineux et retourna dans le salon. John avait allumé la télévision, il était assis sur le canapé avec un soda à la main.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa John.

-Non, merci.

Le Russe voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ajouter quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli en partant de suite.

-Merci encore pour hier soir, je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans toi.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais cette fille...Christelle.

Il ajouta en souriant :

-Elle semblait très inquiète à ton sujet. Vous sortez ensembles ?

-N-non !

Rien que d'y songez mettait mal à l'aise le Russe. John éclata de rire.

-Il n'est pas interdit d'avoir des relations amoureuses à Scorpia.

-Je préfère me consacrer pleinement à Scorpia. C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu.

L'anglais se mit à le fixer curieusement. Il avait remarqué que Yassen essayait souvent de contrôler ses émotions mais en les pas en masquant-chose que John lui apprendrait plus tard- Yassen faisait comme si elles n'existaient pas.

-Yassen, tu apprendras bientôt que ce n'est pas en refoulant ses émotions qu'on devient maître de soi. Les émotions, c'est de l'énergie. Plus tu les contrôles et plus elles te sont utiles. Tu en as fait toi-même l'expérience lorsque tu t'es battu avec Jordan.

Yassen fonça les sourcils. John continua:

- A priori tu n'aurais jamais été capable de le toucher si tu n'avais pas été fou de rage car il est plus fort que toi, physiquement. Cependant tu es parvenu à le repousser, mais si tu avais su contrôler ta colère, c'est lui qui n'aurait pas été capable de te toucher.

-Donc tu me conseilles de faire étalage de mes émotions pour mieux les contrôler ? Demanda Yassen comme si c'était quelque chose d'insensée.

-Pas exactement, dit John en invitant Yassen à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Etre tueur à gages ne signifie pas que tu vas tuer une victime et que tu vas en rester là. Parfois on te demandera de faire des missions d'infiltration ou d'approcher la victime, et crois moi si tu affiches un visage impassible d'emblée tu vas vite te faire repérer. Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, pas à ne plus en avoir. Le mieux c'est que tu en ais déjà connues pour savoir à quoi tu dois faire face.

Le Russe resta un moment silencieux tandis que John continuait à le fixer du regard.

L'Anglais savait que ce qu'il venait de dire perturbait Yassen et c'était son but. Il venait de le confronter à une première difficulté qui ne pouvait se dissiper qu'en s'entraînant et en faisant preuve de patience. Jusqu'ici Yassen avait toujours vu ses progrès sur un court terme. A présent il allait en être autrement.

A présent, leur collaboration venait réellement de commencer.

Dix jours passèrent et Yassen Gregorovitch était maintenant complètement rétabli de toutes ses blessures. Il était apte à suivre tous les cours et avait du retard à rattraper.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passait avec John, il comprit pourquoi Christelle l'avait qualifié de professeur difficile.

Si John était sympas avec Yassen en dehors de tout ce qui touchait aux activités de Scorpia, il n'en était pas de même lorsqu'il lui donnait des cours particuliers. L'Anglais s'était séparé de Jordan comme convenu et avait donc plus de temps pour s'occuper du Russe.

Il lui apprenait toutes sortes de choses, comment choisir une arme selon la portée de la cible, comment viser quelqu'un de sorte à le blesser légèrement (pour l'intimider) ou le toucher mortellement.

Aujourd'hui John entraînait Yassen au tir instinctif. Cet exercice était l'un des plus difficiles : il consistait à viser (avec une arme chargée à blanc) une cible grandeur nature, qui surgissait de nulle part, sans prendre le temps de l'examiner ou de positionner correctement son arme. A la fin de l'exercice John Rider donnait à ses élèves leur taux de pourcentage.

Ils étaient dans un entrepôt, situé à l'extrémité de l'île de telle sorte qu'on ne le voyait qu'en s'y rendant.

A l'intérieur il n'y avait pas de vitres. L'entrepôt était désert mais Yassen savait qu'un technicien chargé de faire apparaître les cibles et de régler la lumière se trouvait au dessus de lui.

Yassen avait déjà pratiqué cet exercice en même temps que ses camarades, dans un cours commun que donnait John Rider chaque semaine. Il avait eu le meilleur taux de réussite- 88 pourcent- mais cette fois encore son mentor avait compliqué l'exercice spécialement pour lui.

John avait exigé de Yassen qu'il vise sur les cibles les points sensibles du corps humains.

Le Russe avait bientôt fini son exercice, il avait fait un excellent parcours jusqu'à que surgisse sa dernière cible : un enfant.

Yassen savait que les cibles étaient fausses, que c'était des morceaux de papiers éclairés par la lumière. Il refusa néanmoins de tirer. Il avait rangé son arme et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'entrepôt.

Dehors, John l'attendait, son visage impassible ne laissait rien transparaître.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tiré sur la dernière cible ?

Aucune colère ne perçait dans sa voix, ce qui rassura Yassen. Même si John lui avait maintes fois assuré qu'il était son meilleur élève, Yassen craignait toujours qu'il veuille un jour se séparer de lui.

Le Russe avait du mal à encaisser les échecs. A force de s'être entendu traité de moins que rien, il avait fini par s'estimer qu'à travers ses succès.

-Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quelle mission, à abattre n'importe quelle cible, sauf si cela concerne des enfants, répondit Yassen.

-Ta morale te fait honneur, Yassen, mais il s'agissait simplement d'un exercice. Tu aurais dû au moins essayer de toucher la cible.

-Tuer est une affaire d'adulte. Je suis désolé, John, mais je refuse même d'essayer.

Les hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

John était content au fond que Yassen lui dévoile ses propres limites. Lui-même n'aurait jamais été capable de s'en prendre à un enfant.

Le Russe avait témoigné son ambition, il voulait être le meilleur et c'était pour cette raison qu'être entrainé par le meilleur professeur de Scorpia était si important pour lui. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

En contestant son mentor, Yassen avait laissé entendre qu'il ne se soumettrait pas à John Rider comme un automate.

C'est à ce moment là que John comprit que sa relation avec Yassen ne serait pas réduite à une simple collaboration entre professeur et élève.

Deux mois s'écroulèrent, et la relation entre John et Yassen dépassait leurs attentes. On pouvait qualifier les deux hommes d'amis.

Yassen progressait à vu d'œil mais il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. L'Anglais aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Yassen, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien à Scorpia. Sa femme lui manquait bien sûr, mais comme il ne parlait d'elle avec personne, il pensait à elle moins souvent.

Yassen n'était pas étranger au changement d'humeur de John. Ils avaient fini par se voir presque tous les soirs, au grand damne de Julia Rothman, qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé de rappeler à John que Yassen était un élève comme les autres.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le laisser te suivre partout, John. Je peux l'obliger à prendre ses distances si tu le veux, lui souffla t-elle.

John sourit intérieurement. Yassen était la seule personne qu'il pouvait supporter durant des heures, contrairement à Julia. Sans lui, John n'aurait pas mis autant d'entrain dans son travail tellement la vie à Scorpia l'accablait.

-Ma chère Julia, au lieu de vous enquérir de ma relation avec Yassen consentez à vous rendre plus aimable auprès de moi, dit John sur un ton séducteur.

Cela fit de l'effet à Julia qui affichait un grand sourire à présent.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu m'invites à dîner ce soir ?

-Au palais de la veuve noire à dix-neuf heures.

Il tourna les talons, ne revenant pas qu'il venait d'inviter encore une fois Julia Rothman à dîner juste pour qu'elle cesse de s'acharner sur Yassen. Un jour il aurait vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi elle le haïssait autant.

Le soir même John rentra dans sa chambre épuiser. Julia avait essayé de le retenir auprès d'elle par tous les moyens. Il était vingt -deux heures passé et le corps de John était endolori.

L'entraînement avait été rude sans compter qu'il avait peu dormi cette semaine à cause de ses discussions nocturnes avec Yassen.

Il avait fini de prendre sa douche et enfilait un peignoir lorsqu'il entendit toquer. Encore elle, pensa John. Il réfléchit un moment avant d'ouvrir : il préparait une excuse pour ne pas tolérer la présence de Julia une minute de plus.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il constata avec surprise que Yassen se tenait devant lui.

-Oh, c'est toi ! Entre.

-Tu attendais une compagnie plus galante ? Je peux te laisser si tu veux, dit le Russe en plaisantant.

Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Yassen était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Il tenait dans ses bras plusieurs livres épais qu'il avait empruntés à John dernièrement.

-Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu fais, dit John en s'étirant douloureusement.

-Quoi ?

- Tu as un entraînement intensif la journée, le soir nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à discuter et pourtant tu as le temps de lire tous ces livres, lui dit John.

Yassen haussa les épaules.

-Je dors très peu, jamais plus de quatre heures. Et je lis durant les heures de repas.

Sans se rendre compte, le Russe ajouta :

-En fait à chaque fois que je suis tout seul, je lis un livre, ça aide à passer le temps.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant.

John ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point la vie de Yassen était monotone. Le Russe n'avait pas d'amis. Il avait semblé proche de Christelle à un moment mais il avait fini par prendre ses distances parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer ses sentiments à son égard.

-La vie que tu vas mener va être très solitaire maintenant. Il va falloir t'y habituer, lui dit John comme s'il tentait de le consoler.

-Elle l'était déjà depuis bien longtemps, il poussa un soupir, enfin est-ce que toi tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vu faire la grimace lorsque tu t'es étiré.

-A vrai dire, j'ai mal partout c'est atroce. J'ai du dormir dans une mauvaise position ou quelque chose comme ça, lui répondit John.

-Je peux te masser, si tu veux, proposa Yassen.

John parut surpris même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se proposait de le masser.

-Ce serait un moyen de te rendre la pareille, pour la fois où tu m'as soigné, essaya de le convaincre Yassen. Ne t'en fais pas je sais ce que je fais.

-D'accord, mais ne t'avise pas de te moquer de mon corps, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas aussi bien foutu que toi.

-Promis. Après tout tu viens d'un pays où manger des hamburgers est légal alors…on va dire que c'est le système.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se rendant dans la chambre de John.

L'Anglais s'allongea sur le lit tandis que le Russe partait chercher de la pommade dans la salle de bain.

Quand il revint, il trouva John torse nu allongé sur le ventre. Aucun des deux n'était gêné, ils se connaissaient bien maintenant.

Yassen commença le massage en partant de la nuque. Il le massait doucement sans prendre le risque de lui faire mal. Il savait ce qu'il faisait car il avait déjà massé quelques hommes de Birko autrefois.

De son côté, John, essayait de se détendre au mieux. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se laisser aller et avait fini par penser à Yassen, ou plus exactement à la manière dont il avait fini par s'attacher à lui.

Tandis que les mains de Yassen descendaient plus bas, les pensées de John s'accéléraient. Il y avait quelque chose qui le fascinait chez le Russe. Peut être à cause de la confiance qu'il avait en lui, ou de sa beauté si sensuelle et si naturelle qu'elle semblait envelopper tout son être par moment.

John voyait dans le regard de Yassen l'admiration que le jeune homme lui portait. Il se savait bon en tant que tueur d'élite mais n'en n'avait jamais été aussi fier que lorsque le Russe lui avait dit en riant :

-Je tuerai pour avoir un quart de ton talent.

Il se sentait revivre au contact de Yassen. Comme si toutes les missions qu'il avait menées à bien pour Scorpia avaient pris un sens seulement maintenant. John ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Yassen et pas un autre, pas même Hélène, avait déclenché cette sensation en lui.

Puis une phrase que lui avait dite Yassen lui revint en mémoire.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter dans cette même chambre, John lui demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait choisi Scorpia plutôt qu'une autre organisation.

Il avait confié au Russe que lui-même n'était pas ici par gaité de cœur et que s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré s'abstenir de fréquenter ce milieu.

-Ce n'est pas Scorpia qui va te rendre heureux, lui avait dit John.

Jusqu'alors le Russe lui avait toujours répondu vaguement ou s'était contenté de hausser les épaules mais ce soir là, il décida une bonne fois pour toute de lancer au cœur du débat.

Yassen était assis en tailleur par terre, des livres et des canettes de soda éparpillés autour de lui pendant que John était prés de la bibliothèque en train de faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il avait lu.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire. Je m'imaginais devenir un violoniste professionnel et que je voyagerais partout dans le monde. Que mes parents seraient fiers de moi et qu'on vivrait toujours confortablement. C'était ambitieux mais faisable.

Son regard était lointain et un sourire triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres. John, comprenant que Yassen allait réellement se confier à lui, se détourna de sa bibliothèque et s'approcha un peu plus de son élève.

-Et puis un jour on m'a appris qu'ils étaient morts. Que je ne les reverrai plus et qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant que ça m'anéantisse. J'ai trouvé cela hypocrite. Il ne me restait plus rien, plus de famille, plus de maison et plus d'argent et tout le monde me disait de ne pas perdre espoir. Comme tu le sais, j'ai vécu dans la rue, et ça été très difficile : notre société méprise les sans domiciles fixes bien plus qu'on ne le croit. On nous voit comme des moins que rien, comme si on avait mérité ce qui nous arrive. Et lorsqu'on meurt, ça n'affecte personne.

L'Anglais voulut contester ce que Yassen disait mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était lui-même passé par là, et savait parfaitement ce que le Russe avait dû ressentir.

A la différence de Yassen, John Rider, lui, avait juste vu sa situation financière se dégrader considérablement et il avait pu compter sur sa femme pour le soutenir durant les moments difficiles.

-Tu sais John, on a beau dire que personne ne devrait vivre ce genre de situation, mais je pense qu'au contraire que pour ce que cela apporte, tout le monde devrait vivre cela au moins une fois, continua Yassen.

-Je ne vois ce que cela peut apporter de bon, à part si tu fais allusion aux personnes qui continuent à te soutenir dans les moments pénibles.

Le Russe se cala contre le lit.

-Tu ne me croiras sans doute pas, mais vivre dehors m'a rendu friand de la vie. La plupart des gens espère atteindre un bonheur définitif et imperturbable, comme dans les contes de fées. Mais ça n'existe pas. Le bonheur éternel est impossible à obtenir. Moi je vis pour des parcelles de bonheur, des moments si petits et tellement saisissables, comme lorsque je lis un livre, que j'écoute une musique ou que je déguste du chocolat. Je vis pleinement chacun de ses moments. Et je sais que lorsque je vais mourir je ne vais rien regretter. Pas même d'être entré à Scorpia, parce qu'au fond je sais que même si j'avais fait un métier plus convenable que ça ne m'aurait pas changé moi. Çà m'aurait peut-être rendu heureux, mais pas pour toujours.

John resta silencieux. Presque en soufflant le Russe finit son discours en lui déclarant :

-Toi non plus ça ne t'a pas changé John. Tu as beau travaillé pour Scorpia et tu ne restes pas moins un homme bon. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont tu traites les gens pour le savoir.

John sourit en repensant à cette phrase : moi je vis pour des parcelles de bonheur. Julia s'était royalement trompée sur Yassen. Et le docteur Steiner aussi. Yassen n'était pas un kamikaze ou un jeune homme qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie. C'était tout le contraire, il se satisfaisait de ce qu'il avait, au point que l'idée de tout perdre ne l'effrayait pas.

Depuis cette nuit l'Anglais avait vu en Yassen une personne capable de lui faire retrouver l'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même auparavant.

Leur relation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paradoxal que d'ambigüe : L'Anglais apprenait à tuer alors que le Russe lui enseignait une philosophie de vie.

La présence du Russe lui faisait vraiment du bien à John. Il l'apaisait.

C'était la première fois que John ressentait cette sensation auprès d'une personne qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps.

Encore plus en ce moment parce que Yassen était en train de le masser.

Le Russe le massait plus en profondeur. Il avait ciblé les zones de douleurs et tenait de se montrer efficace.

Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le long du dos de John quand ce dernier s'écria :

-ça suffit, arrête toi !

La manière dont John s'était adressé à lui laissait à penser qu'il était en colère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Yassen, surpris d'entendre son mentor lui parler ainsi.

-Non, dit John un peu gêné. Tu as été très bien, merci.

L'Anglais n'avait toujours pas changé de position, comme s'il avait l'intention de dormir ainsi.

-Tu peux m'emprunter des livres en attendant que je me rhabille, l'invita John.

Le Russe s'exécuta sans poser de questions bien que l'attitude de son professeur lui semblait étrange.

John fut soulagé de voir Yassen lui tourner le dos.

Il n'avait pas osé lui dire. Il était rouge de honte.

Au moment où les mains du Russe s'étaient retrouvées sur le bas de son dos, John avait eu une érection.

Il se releva en vitesse, sans s'exposer au regard de Yassen, puis remit son t-shirt.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut dans sa salle de bains que John retrouva ses esprits.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, se demandait John. Il s'était déjà fait masser, et même lorsque c'était par Helen, il n'avait pas eu une réaction aussi vive.

C'est parce que j'étais en train de me rappeler combien je l'apprécie, se dit John. Cette explication le rassura.

De manière très éphémère.

En effet, lorsque John retourna auprès de Yassen, le regard qu'il portait sur le Russe était tout autre.

-John, tu as des livres en français ? demanda Yassen.

L'Anglais s'approcha de lui. Tout va bien, ça ne voulait rien dire, se répétait-il intérieurement.

-Oui mais je crains qu'ils soient un peu difficiles. Tu peux quand même essayer de les lire. Tous les livres en langue étrangère se trouvent tout en bas.

Les hommes se baissèrent en même temps pour jeter un coup d'œil aux livres, la tête de John heurta violemment celle du Russe.

-Aïe ! s'écria Yassen. Il posa sa main sur son front.

-Je suis désolé ! Fais voir si tu as quelque chose, dit John en s'empressant de regarder le front du Russe.

Il était si prés de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Yassen sur ses lèvres.

En prenant tout doucement la main de celui-ci pour la dégager de son front, il posa son doigt sur la légère bosse qui venait de se former.

Son esprit semblait avoir quitté son corps pourtant il entendait les battements de son cœur. Il n'arrivait plus à réagir. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher des grands yeux bleus pâles qui l'obnubilaient.

Sa main finit par retomber en caressant le visage de Yassen.

-Je crois que… commença le Russe dans un souffle sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

Le fait que Yassen ouvre la bouche n'avait pas ramené John à la réalité. Loin de là. Son regard fixait intentionnellement les lèvres fines du Russe.

Ne tenant plus, l'Anglais, poussé par un désir irrépressible, finit par se pencher suffisamment près pour déposer un baiser d'une extrême douceur sur les lèvres de son élève.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lullyanne** : ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.

Chapitre 6 : Retour à la réalité.

John avait embrassé Yassen durant quelque seconde mais cela parut être une éternité. Il s'était laissé emporter dans cet élan de douceur qu'il savourait pleinement lorsque le Russe le repoussa brusquement.

-A quoi tu joues ! S'écria Yassen, n'en revenant pas que son mentor venait de l'embrasser.

Il aurait pu gifler l'Anglais que cela aurait eu le même effet. John n'osait pas le regarder. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête et ne trouvait aucune explication à offrir au Russe.

Yassen, plus troublé qu'en colère quitta les lieux sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le Russe se mit à reconsidérer les faits. Peut-être que John avait vu en le massage une avance ? Non.

Yassen balaya cette hypothèse.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que John pouvait être gay. Il était bel homme, le genre qui plaît aux femmes, même cette Julia Rothman semblait en pincer pour lui. Mais on ne choisit pas qui on aime, se dit Yassen et après tout il ne savait presque rien de John; seulement que ce dernier avait été dans l'armée et que son pays d'origine était l'Angleterre.

John Rider n'avait jamais été mystérieux avec Yassen, cependant, il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Russe de se montrer indiscret.

Yassen Gregorovitch s'allongea sur son lit tout en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir.

Imaginer que demain il devait avoir cours toute la journée avec John, et que l'incident de cette nuit avait terni leur rapport, le rendait nerveux.

Le lendemain Yassen traîna pour sortir du lit. Il partit courir sur la plage avec les autres recrues, toujours avec cette boule à l'estomac à cause de ce qui s'était passé.

Il se dit que ce n'était pas grave, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait sur la bouche : c'est une chose très commune en Russie que de s'embrasser pour se dire bonjour.

Le malaise persistait toujours face à cette analyse peu convaincante.

Yassen avait fini par se dire que de toute façon John ne mélangeait jamais la vie professionnelle avec la vie personnelle.

Il n'aborderait pas l'incident durant leur entraînement. Cette certitude lui permit d'oublier un moment l'incident.

Au même moment John Rider s'était levé de bonne heure pour aller rendre une petite visite à Julia Rothman.

Visite était en fait un bien grand mot. L'Anglais voulait en réalité demander un service à la dirigeante de Scorpia, et il doutait sérieusement qu'elle le lui accorde.

Il n'avait pas bien dormi et affichait une petite mine. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir ne l'avait pas laissé insensible.

John resta un moment devant la porte du bureau de Julia à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici.

A cause de Yassen.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il était fatigué et avait vraiment besoin de dormir. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne trouverait jamais le repos s'il continuait à se torturer l'esprit ainsi.

Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait autant ? Trois fois rien. A part qu'il avait trompé Hélène, après des années de mariage. Avec un homme. Plus précisément son élève. Qui ne le serait plus d'ailleurs pendant très longtemps vu sa réaction suite au baiser que lui avait donné son professeur.

Cette dernière pensée exaspéra John plus que tout.

Yassen. Encore et toujours Yassen. Il avait manqué de respect à Hélène et ce qui l'embarrassait le plus c'était d'avoir perdu la confiance du Russe.

Il faut dire que Yassen avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de se confier à lui. Et au moment où il lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur, John avait tout gâché.

Il toqua trois fois à la porte.

-Entrez ! Cria une voix féminine.

Julia Rothman fut surprise mais surtout ravie de voir John Rider dans son bureau. Elle était là depuis peu, d'habitude elle n'était pas aussi matinale mais il s'avérait qu'aujourd'hui elle devait passer quelques coups de fils à l'étranger, et dans le but de faire face au décalage horaire, elle s'était levée plus tôt.

-Bonjour, Julia, lui dit John.

-Mais assieds-toi je t'en prie, lui dit-elle en lui désignant la chaise. Elle défit son chignon pour se donner une allure plus sexy.

John prit place et commençait à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait effectuer sa requête à Julia.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : le bureau de Julia Rothman était sans doute l'un des espaces les plus luxueux de Scorpia.

Les murs et le sol étaient tapissés de couleur bleue marine, la pièce avait été décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Il y avait des tableaux accrochés sur chaque mur, les meubles étaient fabriqués à partir de bois rares, et les fenêtres à vitrage spécial étaient encadrées par des rideaux de velours blancs.

John avait pensé que lorsqu'il se tiendrait devant Julia Rothman, les mots lui viendraient plus facilement, après tout il avait toujours eu confiance en lui et savait ce qu'il faisait.

Jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

A présent il ne savait plus trop où il en était, d'où sa présence dans ce bureau.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Demanda Julia.

-A vrai dire, Julia, je ne suis pas ici pour quelque réjouissance: j'espérais obtenir une faveur de votre part.

Julia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que John lui demanderait un jour une faveur, parce que s'il le faisait, cela signifiait qu'il était vraiment dans une posture délicate.

Jubilant de plaisir à cause du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise:

-En quoi puis-je t'aider mon cher John ?

John prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je veux retourner en Angleterre, dit –il en voyant les yeux de Julia Rothman s'écarquiller.

Il pleuvait pour la première fois sur l'île de Malagosto et Yassen Gregorovitch grelottait de froid. Il regrettait de ne s'être vêtu que d'un simple t-shirt pour son entraînement avec John Rider. Sauf que l'entraînement devait avoir commencé depuis dix minutes; si John était venu à l'heure, Yassen ne serait pas dans cet état à l'heure actuelle.

Le Russe savait que son mentor était très ponctuel, son retard le surprenait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé de ne pas voir John. Il s'était demandé quelle attitude adopter à son égard dans le cas où il s'avérerait que John éprouvait réellement une attirance pour lui.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il vit une silhouette s'approcher. Au moins avec l'entraînement, je n'aurais plus froid, pensa Yassen. Il était prévu qu'aujourd'hui John le mène dans une salle sombre pour l'entraîner à tirer dans une atmosphère nocturne.

La silhouette avançait encore et Yassen constata avec déception qu'il ne s'agissait que de Julia Rothman. Elle était vêtue d'un imperméable noir et tenait un parapluie. Sortir sous cette pluie ne l'avait pas enchanté, elle aurait pu s'en passer si elle avait pu téléphoner le Russe pour l'informer du changement de dernière minute.

Elle maudissait son propre règlement qui interdisait aux recrues d'avoir leur propre téléphone.

Yassen, devinant qu'elle était ici pour lui parler, s'avança à son tour vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait peur. Elle vient pour me dire que John ne veut plus de moi comme élève, se dit le Russe avec tristesse.

Il aurait préféré que son mentor le lui dise en face -mieux- qu'il le renvoie pour un autre motif que refus de gestes déplacés.

Il promit néanmoins de s'énerver après avoir écouté ce que Julia avait à lui dire.

Elle se tenait à présent devant lui. Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de se saluer, ils étaient assez intelligents pour savoir que leur mépris était réciproque.

-Yassen, je viens t'informer que John ne te fera plus cours.

Le Russe ne voulut pas montrer le moindre signe de déception ou de tristesse. Pas devant elle. Il se contenta de lui demander :

-Pour quelle raison ?

La dirigeante de Scorpia aurait voulu que Yassen ne lui pose pas cette question, ou au moins avoir un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à y répondre. Elle devait admettre que John Rider lui avait causé une surprise très désagréable en lui demandant de retourner en Angleterre.

-Il est retourné chez lui. En Angleterre. Ce n'est pas un départ définitif, il avait juste besoin de prendre du temps pour lui. Durant sa période d'absence tu suivras la spécialité dans laquelle tu es le moins bon. Ton mentor temporaire est monsieur Yermalov et tu commences sur -le -champ.

Elle tourna les talons et laissa Yassen perplexe.

John est … parti? Yassen était confus.

Il commença à se remettre lentement en marche et tenta de clarifier ses pensées. John n'allait plus lui faire cours pas parce qu'il ne voulait plus de lui mais parce qu'il était parti. Il n'était plus là et son absence n'était pas due à une mission.

Yassen avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son mentor. Il s'en voulait.

Il avait passé tellement de temps en compagnie de John Rider qu'il se sentait vraiment bête de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas au juste ? Yassen n'en avait aucune idée. L'Anglais lui avait toujours paru de bonne humeur et peu soucieux.

Le Russe se mordit la lèvre. L'expression de John lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé le travaillait toujours. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à John de l'avoir embrassé, il n'avait rien contre genre de relation, quoiqu'hétéro, mais sur le moment il n'avait pas vu d'autre moyen de lui dire non.

Le Russe se mit en route vers l'entrepôt où le professeur d'arts martiaux donnait ses cours. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentait presque plus le froid glacial.

Julia ne lui avait pas dit quand John partait et pour combien de temps surtout.

Peut-être qu'il était encore ici.

Peut-être qu'il va changer d'avis, se disait Yassen.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée que John puisse ne jamais revenir le terrifiait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Il arriva devant l'entrepôt et frappa à la porte. Après un moment d'attente le professeur Yermalov lui ouvrit.

Yassen lui expliqua brièvement la situation avant d'être autorisé à rejoindre les élèves.

-Va dans les vestiaires, tu trouveras une tenue de judoka, aboya le professeur.

Le Russe se dirigea au hasard vers une salle au fond du bâtiment.

L'entrepôt où se déroulaient les cours avait été aménagé en une espèce de salle de gym. Il y avait des tatamis verts sur une grande partie du sol et les murs avaient été repeints en blanc. La salle était incroyablement spacieuse et illuminée pour ce qu'on croyait être un hangar abandonné.

L'île n'abritait en tout pas moins d'une dizaine de d'entrepôts qui avaient conservés leur apparence pitoyable à l'extérieur mais dont la rénovation intérieure laissait moins à désirer.

Il s'agissait de trompes l'œil pour les habitants, au loin Malagosto leur semblait être une ancienne île industrielle alors qu'en réalité il s'agissait d'un camp d'entraînement sophistiqué.

Le Russe revint vêtu d'une tenue trop grande pour lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il participait à un cours non commun composé de seulement deux élèves : Christelle Jefferson et Jordan McKenzie. Ils étaient en train de s'entraîner à faire les mouvements d'une technique que leur professeur venait de leur apprendre.

Quand il arriva à côté de Christelle, cette dernière lui sourit. Yassen lui répondit lui aussi par un sourire plus timide, malheureusement pour lui, Yermalov le remarqua.

-Les œillades et toutes les idioties de cette espèce sont interdites dans mon cours, Gregorovitch !

Il reprit sur un ton plus calme mais toujours aussi dur :

-Avant que vous ne veniez nous déranger, j'étais en train d'apprendre à vos plus brillants camarades- qui le sont d'ailleurs tous dans ma matière par rapport à vous- comment désarmer une personne tenant un revolver.

Yassen savait déjà d'une part que le professeur ne l'aimait pas et aussi que les arts martiaux n'étaient pas son point fort. Yermalov voulait juste l'humilier.

Ce que le prof dit ensuite le conforta dans son opinion :

-Jordan, montrez à Yassen comment il faut faire.

Manquait plus que ça, pensa Yassen alors que son camarde se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur dispute.

A sa grande surprise, Jordan ne chercha pas à le malmener. Au contraire, il lui donna des instructions claires et précises pour lui faciliter son apprentissage :

-Il faut que tu prennes appui sur tes jambes sans pour autant rester figé, ensuite tu tends le bras pour attraper mon poignet et tu l'abaisse vers le bas en le tournant, lui dit-il tout en lui montrant les gestes.

A présent qu'il formait un nombre pair (en comptant le mentor), le professeur consentit à ce qu'ils s'entraînent par groupe de deux : Jordan et Yassen et Christelle ainsi que lui-même.

Le Russe parvint à se concentrer, laissant John de côté pendant un moment.

John Rider était déjà à bord d'un jet privé, celui de Julia Rothman, avec pour destination sa ville natale: Londres.

Il avait emporté très peu d'affaires avec lui, comme pour faire en sorte que le poids de ses bagages soit en accord avec celui de sa conscience.

Il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre et puis finalement, quitter l'île pour quelque temps lui avait paru être le choix le plus judicieux.

L'Anglais aurait voulu retourner chez lui dans d'autres circonstances: l'idéal aurait été que son départ soit définitif. Ce songe était plus qu'impossible à réaliser, toutefois John s'en voulait de ne pas revenir en Angleterre de bon cœur. Il allait retrouver sa femme, à l'improviste, après des mois d'absence.

Normalement, il aurait dû attendre la fin de l'été pour la revoir mais le besoin de faire le point s'imposait.

A cause d'un certain Russe nommé Yassen Gregorovitch.

La rencontre avec ce jeune homme avait redonné un second souffle à la vie de John en même temps qu'elle avait obscurci ses pensées.

Au départ John pensait qu'il avait trouvé en Yassen le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il n'était pas vieux pour devenir père, à vrai dire, lui et Helen n'en n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté.

Peut-être parce que dans l'état actuel des choses, ils savaient qu'il n'était pas préférable d'élever un enfant dans ces conditions.

Quoiqu'il en soit, John avait vite réalisé que la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Russe était tout sauf filiale. Ce n'était même pas une relation de maître à élève.

Tout d'abord parce que Yassen ne voyait pas en lui une forme d'autorité mais surtout parce que John le trouvait trop intelligent pour le considérer comme son subordonné.

Le Russe admirait énormément John et était fier de l'avoir pour mentor, en même temps, John voyait Yassen comme un être déjà accompli à cause sa philosophie de vie. Il apprenait beaucoup de lui et se découvrait chaque jour de plus en plus à travers son élève.

Ce fut exactement ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière lorsqu'il avait embrassé Yassen. Il avait voulu savoir ce qu'était l'étrange attirance qu'il éprouvait envers le Russe.

John posa sa tête contre la vitre et admira le paysage vide d'un œil fatigué.

Il avait tant besoin de retourner en Angleterre : pour prendre du recul et pour mieux se retrouver.

Et pour s'éloigner du Russe.

L'Anglais regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir eu une véritable explication avec le Russe avant son départ. Il avait soigneusement évité de le faire aussitôt que Julia lui avait accordé son congé-après une longue discussion au cours de laquelle elle avait insisté pour savoir la date de son retour- il avait fait sa valise et pris une embarcation pour regagner l'Italie et pris le jet immédiatement.

Il tenait quand même à ce que le Russe sache qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il avait fait le nécessaire pour.

Il le fuyait, c'était évident. Il ne cherchait même pas à se le cacher.

Comment aurait-il pu voir Yassen et lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il éprouvait, la seule chose dont il était à peu près sûr c'est qu'il était troublé lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

Et puis il y avait Helen : la femme de sa vie. Celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles, celle qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui, et celle à qui il avait juré amour et fidélité pour la vie.

Il ne savait pas comment sa femme faisait pour toujours l'aimer autant alors qu'il vivait à des kilomètres d'elle et qu'ils ne se voyaient que rarement.

Elle était plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air, c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, espérait t-il, avant de s'endormir.

La nuit tomba sur l'île et Yassen, après avoir pris une douche regagna sa chambre.

Il ne portait qu'une serviette de bain, il avait froid et commençait à sentir des courbatures. Il s'en contrefichait.

En entrant, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière de sa chambre, il ôta la couverture de son lit pour s'enrouler et se blottir dedans.

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul. Merde, John s'est barré, se disait-il sans cesse. Il attrapa l'oreiller et plongea sa tête dedans, comme pour étouffer cette voix qui lui répétait le départ de son mentor.

Ce qui affligeait le plus Yassen c'était ce que l'absence de John provoquait en lui. Il se sentait… faible. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Avant de connaître John il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Parce qu'avant tu ne vivais pas, lui souffla une petite voix. Il avait survécu jusque là. Il s'était dit que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui, qu'il se contenterait de peu.

Sans le vouloir, John lui avait apporté beaucoup plus. En plus d'être son mentor, il avait été un véritable ami pour Yassen, un confident, le seul que le Russe n'ait jamais eu dans toute sa vie.

Yassen poussa un soupir, il devait se l'avouer, John lui manquait. Enormément. Il ne tiendrait pas des années à Scorpia sans lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être abandonné à chaque fois par les gens auxquels il s'était attaché : ses parents, Birko et puis maintenant John.

Le Russe refusait pourtant de se laisser abattre. Il était peiné autant qu'il était en colère, contre lui parce qu'il s'était engagé sur cette voie, et contre John parce qu'il l'avait blessé par son attitude.

Il se releva brusquement, enfila un short et un t-shirt puis alluma enfin la lumière.

Son premier réflexe fut de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir mal, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il fut surpris de voir un papier au pied de son lit.

Yassen le ramassa. C'était une lettre. Le nom du destinataire n'était pas marqué mais c'était à coup sûr pour lui. Il sentit également qu'elle contenait un objet.

Il finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe :

_Les mots ne sont pas toujours suffisants pour expliquer ce que l'on ressent, et un départ aide parfois à les retrouver. _

_Ne crois pourtant pas que je t'abandonne, j'ai trop d'amitié pour toi, Yassen, pour t'oublier de la sorte; je veux simplement prendre un peu de temps pour moi. _

_Pardonne-moi d'être aussi égoïste, pardonne-moi surtout de t'avoir blessé._

_Encore une fois, je ne t'oublierai pas, je te promets de revenir au plus vite. _

_Ne relâche pas tes efforts en mon absence, tu sais que rien n'en vaut la peine._

_John._

_Ps : je te laisse les clefs de ma chambre pour que tu puisses disposer de ma bibliothèque en mon absence._

Le Russe serra un instant la lettre dans sa main. Un soulagement immense envahit tout son être. John ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il se sentait bête à présent d'avoir douté de lui. Il savait que John était un homme intègre. Il avait juste eu peur.

Il mit soigneusement la lettre dans le tiroir de son bureau. Et s'allongea sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres cette fois.

Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr, se disait-il avant de s'endormir.

John était enfin arrivé à destination. Il n'avait pas les clefs de chez lui mais ce n'était pas un problème: il savait qu'Hélène serait chez eux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se retrouva devant sa porte. Ça faisait si longtemps.

Il frappa deux fois. Une odeur délicieuse émanait de sa porte, peut-être qu'elle était en train de cuisiner.

Enfin, elle lui ouvrit. Helen portait une chemise en coton blanc et une longue jupe noire épaisse. Elle devait avoir froid et ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite à cette heure-ci.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua que la personne qui se tenait à sa porte n'était autre que son mari.

-John ! Oh, je ne rêve pas c'est bien toi !

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. John laissa tomber sa valise et l'enlaça dans ses bras.

Oui, c'était bien lui. Il était de retour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lullyanne **: J'essaie toujours répondre aux reviews dans la mesure du possible. Malheureusement, non Hélène ne va pas tromper John (j'ai besoin d'elle jusqu'à la fin de mon histoire !) mais je te laisse découvrir la suite qui est tout aussi plaisante.

**Werewolfsdaughter** : J'avais en effet noté que tu étais la première à m'avoir mis dans tes alertes (ce fut grand moment d'émotion pour moi !), merci de suivre ma fic avec attention ! Hélas, je ne peux pas te promettre que Julia Rothman va finir par apprécier Yassen, néanmoins je tâcherais d'expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'aime pas.

**A tous les lecteurs, je tiens juste à vous souhaiter bonne année 2011, plein de bonheur et de réussite ! **

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Evidence

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de John, et Yassen Gregorovitch commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il se faisait tard, le Russe venait de commencer un livre sans vraiment arriver à se plonger dedans. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se remit à penser à John.

Si au moins son mentor lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, il ne se tracasserait pas l'esprit autant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Cela faisait dix jours à présent que John Rider était retourné en Angleterre, dix jours que le Russe se sentait horriblement seul malgré son rapprochement avec Christelle.

Aucune présence ne pouvait remplacer celle de John. Il s'en était rendu compte à ses dépens.

Yassen voulait le revoir à tout prix, il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, il avait envie que John Rider sache à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Et il voulait aussi que John continue à l'entrainer parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus des cours particuliers avec Yermalov.

Pourtant John était bel et bien plus exigeant que Yermalov : il faisait des compliments à Yassen lorsqu'ils étaient en cours commun avec ses autres camarades, mais lorsqu'ils étaient en cours particuliers, les critiques fusaient. Yassen préférait quand même avoir John comme professeur.

Le seul plaisir qu'il connaissait depuis le départ de son mentor était la lecture.

En effet, Yassen se rendait tous les soirs discrètement dans la chambre de John et se servait dans sa bibliothèque.

Un soir, alors qu'il ressentait un petit coup de blues, il avait fini par s'endormir sur le lit qui était encore imprégné du parfum de l'Anglais.

Mis à part ce léger plaisir nocturne, les jours se ressemblaient à Scorpia et le Russe faisait tout pour progresser. Son niveau en sport de combat avait augmenté en dépit de la torture physique que cette matière représentait. Christelle lui avait même dit en plaisantant :

-Continue comme ça et peut-être que tu pourras me battre un jour.

Yassen l'appréciait de plus en plus mais faisait tout pour le cacher, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées : les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

L'absence de John avait amené Yassen à repenser sa relation avec lui. Un simple ami ne lui aurait jamais causé tant de tors, pourtant il n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour l'Anglais.

Il en était presque sûr.

Il finit par fermer les yeux en se disant que son seul retour pourrait mettre fin à cette situation intenable.

En Angleterre :

John Rider était allongé à côté de sa femme, Helen, qui dormait paisiblement. Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était rentré d'Angleterre, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il avait connu une période de trouble, mais ses retrouvailles avec Helen avaient ranimé avec force les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il se demandait inlassablement pourquoi il en était venu à en douter, et surtout, comment Yassen avait pu autant occuper son esprit.

Certes, le Russe était plus qu'une recrue à ses yeux. C'était son ami. Peut-être même son meilleur ami. Leur relation ne pouvait être qu'amicale au mieux.

Pourtant, reconnut John, ce n'était pas Yassen qui avait cherché à outrepasser les limites.

Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse, conclut John avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain ses doutes ressurgirent de plus belle.

Helen Rider s'était réveillée avant son mari, comme d'habitude elle lui préparait son petit déjeuner en attendant qu'il finisse sa toilette : du café bien noir et des pancakes. Elle aimait cuisiner pour lui.

Depuis le retour de John, Hélène était aux anges. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle pouvait surmonter n'importe quoi tant qu'il lui jurait de toujours l'aimer.

John avait beau lui montrer combien il l'aimait, sa femme le trouvait quand même quelque peu préoccupé. Il poussait de grands soupirs, et semblait quelque fois se perdre dans ses pensées pour finalement l'enlacer durant de longues minutes.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas : John s'était levé. Après avoir pris une douche, et s'être habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine.

Leur maison était assez modeste mais accueillante, il y avait deux chambres, un salon, une salle de bain et une cuisine.

Avant que John ne soit remercié par l'armée, ils avaient habité une maison plus grande en plein cœur de Londres, mais l'argent leur avait manqué et ils avaient dû quitter Londres pour un appartement minable situé dans un quartier peu fréquentable.

Dès que Scorpia lui avait versé son premier salaire, John avait investi dans cette maison. Il ne voulait pas qu'Helen vive dans un endroit délabré en plus de supporter son éloignement.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda sa femme avec un sourire.

John s'avança vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Comme un bébé, lui répondit-il.

Le couple prit place autour de la table et commença à déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien.

Quand ils eurent fini, Hélène se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Elle était en train de déposer la vaisselle dans le levier lorsqu'elle sentit John l'enlacer par derrière.

Elle profita de cette promiscuité pour lui demander :

- Tu m'as l'air perplexe depuis ton retour, est-ce que ça va… à ton travail ?

John se figea et soupira.

Encore, se dit Helen. Il soupirait toujours lorsqu'elle lui parlait de son travail et trouvait un moyen de différer le sujet.

Cette fois John était plus disposé à en parler. Il la laissa se retourner vers elle et lui révéla le regard perdu.

-ça va très bien. C'est la première fois que je m'y sens vraiment bien en fait, malgré la distance.

Sa réponse surprit un peu sa femme. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce qui t'y fais sentir aussi bien ?

Peut- être que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler au Russe en ce moment, ou parce qu'inconsciemment il aurait voulu être à ses côtés, John Rider ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'on lui demande, indirectement, ce que Yassen Gregorovitch avait apporté dans sa vie.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. C'est une personne vraiment unique. Et c'est vrai qu'elle me manque terriblement, commença John.

Puis sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il continua:

-A part toi, personne ne peut m'apaiser autant, me rendre aussi serein. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et je crois que ….

En voyant le visage d'Helen, il s'arrêta. Elle s'était défaite de son étreinte pour s'appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle palissait à vue d'œil et semblait aux bords des larmes. Elle parvint à suffoquer :

-Tu v-vas… m-me quitter?

John la fixa curieusement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Mais non! Que vas-tu chercher là ? Lui dit-il, étonné de sa réaction.

Cette phrase ne calma pas Helen. Le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Elle essayait de se calmer mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

John lui avouait sans ménagement que quelqu'un d'autre était dans son cœur !

-Tu parles d'elle comme si tu étais amoureux, John, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle y trouverait une réponse. John paraissait plus troublé que jamais.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Il la prit par les épaules et tenta de la rassurer en souriant:

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, ce n'est pas une femme. Il s'appelle Yassen et je suis son mentor.

Helen eut le souffle coupé un bref instant. Yassen?

En repensant aux paroles de son mari elle reconnut que jamais il n'avait fait allusion à une femme. Ni à un homme. C'était elle qui avait tiré des conclusions hâtives. Elle venait de connaître une peur monumentale mais regrettait tout de même d'avoir douté de John.

Après tout quel genre d'époux vous ferait l'amour tous les soirs pour vous dire qu'il en aimait une autre au petit matin? Non ce n'était vraiment le genre de John Rider.

Elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi, lui dit t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

John était retourné. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire croire à Helen qu'il était amoureux de Yassen ? Il n'avait rien dit de tel. Il avait juste fait allusion à son élève.

La réaction de sa femme ne l'aurait pas choqué si John lui connaissait un comportement jaloux. Or, c'était loin d'être le cas.

-Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te quitterais, murmura John à son tour.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit deux jours après.

John ne quittait pas Helen définitivement bien sûr, il lui dit néanmoins qu'il devait retourner en Italie depuis déjà longtemps et qu'il ne saurait retarder encore son retour. Elle le comprit, c'était la première fois que John restait avec elle aussi longtemps.

Elle ne l'accompagna pas à l'aéroport, ils se dirent au revoir sur le pallier de la porte. John l'avait embrassé une dernière fois avant de partir.

A l'instant où il s'était séparé d'elle, L'Anglais avait pris une mine plus sombre. La petite crise de jalousie de sa femme l'avait laissé perplexe.

Bon sang comment a-t-elle pu s'imaginer que j'allais la quitter pour Yassen, se disait John.

Elle ne savait pas que Yassen était un homme c'est pour ça, continua t-il de se dire pour se rassurer, avant de se poser une question plus troublante mais tellement essentielle : Si Yassen était une femme, serais-je tombé amoureux de lui ?

L'Anglais mit ses pensées de côté. Il avait un avion à prendre et ne voulait pas se dissuader de rentrer en Italie, quitte à refouler ses sentiments.

Quelques heures plus tard :

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque John Rider arriva sur l'île. La brise fraîche fouettant son visage lui fit un bien fou. Il se rendait compte petit à petit combien l'île lui avait manqué.

Non, pas l'île en réalité, mais l'une des personnes qui y habitait.

L'Anglais espérait que le Russe était encore réveillé.

Dans le cas contraire, aurait été tout de même obligé de le réveiller parce que Yassen possédait sa clef.

John ne savait pas comment Yassen allait l'accueillir. Serait-il en colère ? Lui avait-il manqué ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Il arriva devant la porte du Russe, posa sa valise devant et frappa.

Pas de réponse.

Pourtant John était sûr que Yassen était encore debout : il voyait un rayon de lumière sous sa porte.

Avant qu'il ne frappe de nouveau, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et une voix familière lui dire :

-Attends une seconde !

Le Russe lui ouvrit la porte. Il tenait un livre dans ses mains et ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le bouquin une seconde, pas même pour voir qui se trouvait à sa porte.

-Je finis cette ligne et je suis à toi, Christelle, dit le Russe.

-Tu as déjà oublié mon prénom ? Plaisanta John.

Yassen détacha enfin son regard du livre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que c'était son mentor qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-John? demanda t-il comme pour être sûr. Un large sourire envahit son visage.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Yassen avait pris John dans ses bras.

Ce geste surprit énormément l'Anglais. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme accueil.

Il se laissa faire et passa à son tour ses bras autour du Russe. John avait le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de Yassen, il se rappelait de tout à présent : son parfum, sa chaleur et sa peau douce.

Il déposa un baiser discret sur les cheveux du Russe.

Il n'était même pas honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, pas plus qu'il n'était honteux de sentir son cœur battre à deux cents à l'heure. Cela lui parut naturel sur le coup.

Il n'avait plus envie de s'éloigner du Russe sous aucun prétexte. Il faisait parti de sa vie.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui avoua timidement Yassen.

-Toi aussi.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour se regarder droit dans les yeux. Le Russe rougit puis fit entrer John et ferma la porte.

-Tu veux sans doute récupérer ta clef ? Proposa Yassen.

-Oui, je ne vais m'attarder puisque tu attends de la visite.

-Oh, non, je n'attendais personne en particulier, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit; il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits où ils auraient pu s'asseoir de toute façon. Le regard du Russe brillait, John ne s'était pas douté du chagrin qui lui avait causé en partant.

-Je pensais que tu allais rester vraiment longtemps, commença Yassen. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois déjà de retour.

-J'avais besoin de changer d'air, lui confia l'Anglais.

-A cause de moi ? Demanda Yassen non sans une certaine appréhension.

Le cœur de John battait de plus en plus fort.

-Oui, finit-il par avouer.

Il regretta ses mots lorsqu'il vit une once de tristesse percer dans le regard du Russe. Il eut besoin de s'expliquer :

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé … commença John sur un ton peu convainquant.

-J'ai déjà oublié, dit vivement Yassen en se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, je ne pensais pas que…

-Non, coupa L'Anglais. J'ai mal agi et c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Il continua d'une toute petite voix :

-Entre nous, il n'y aura jamais plus que de l'amitié.

Yassen n'avait pas remarqué la tristesse qui perçait dans la voix de John au moment où il avait dit ces mots.

Il lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il avait toujours confiance en lui.

-Je le sais aussi. Un bel homme comme toi ne peux pas ignorer la gente féminine, ce serait du jamais vu, dit le Russe sur un ton faussement triste.

-Enfin tu avoues que tu me trouves beau ! répondit-il en jouant le jeu.

-Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville ! Dit Yassen, en lui lançant le bouquin qu'il tenait il y a quelques minutes.

John rattrapa le livre.

-C'est vrai, se contenta t-il de dire.

L'Anglais jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'il venait de rattraper : _Un amour de Swan, Marcel Proust_.

-Tu viens de le finir ? demanda t-il à Yassen.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Ce roman l'avait laissé indécis, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait réellement aimé ou même compris.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le lire, de quoi ça parle ?

Yassen se cala contre le mur et plia ses jambes avant d'entamer un bref résumé :

-C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui est follement épris d'une femme sauf que celle-ci n'a aucun sentiment pour lui. Il ne vit que pour elle durant des années et puis à la fin il se rend compte que lui non plus n'était pas amoureux. C'est très… amer comme romance je dirais.

Il faut être fou pour ne pas savoir si on aime vraiment une personne !

Un léger silence plana. John, le regard perdu, il se surprit à répondre dans un murmure à peine audible:

-Mais comment savoir lorsqu'on est vraiment amoureux ?

Yassen le fixa : il remarqua la lassitude qui s'était emparé du regard de son professeur.

-John ? demanda le Russe.

L'Anglais se redressa d'un coup. Il se sentait baigner dans une atmosphère euphorique, c'était agréable. Et dangereux.

Depuis des années, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation de bien-être.

Comme au pied du mur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître que son élève en était la principale cause. D'ailleurs, réalisa John, je ne veux plus rien me cacher.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me reposer, finit-il par dire en se levant.

-Quand tu ne peux pas imaginer ta vie sans elle.

-Pardon ? Demanda John.

-Tu m'as demandé quand est-ce qu'on sait lorsqu'on est amoureux : on le sait lorsqu'on ne peut plus vivre sans la personne qu'on aime. On veut toujours être là pour la protéger et pour la rendre heureuse.

Yassen s'était lui aussi levé pour rendre la clef à John. Au moment de la lui remettre, les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux de nouveau.

John osa une question indiscrète :

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Non, répondit simplement Yassen. Et j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera jamais. Et toi ? Ajouta t-il.

-Non, Répondit John. Bonne nuit Yassen.

-Bonne nuit, John.

John quitta la chambre du Russe le cœur lourd mais l'esprit clair.

En une phrase il avait dit deux mensonges. Il était déjà tombé amoureux : de sa femme, il y a des années, et de quelqu'un d'autre plus récemment.

L'Anglais ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu mettre autant de temps pour s'en apercevoir. Ca avait pris du temps mais il avait finit par comprendre.

Sa femme, elle, l'avait compris dès le début. Sa crise de jalousie était justifiée finalement, se dit John en regagnant sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Toutes les fois où il s'était montré dur avec son élève pendant son entraînement, qu'il avait tenté de le dissuader de continuer sa carrière à Scorpia, ou qu'il avait presque supplié Julia de ne pas l'envoyer en mission tout seul : John Rider essayait de protéger Yassen envers et contre tout, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

En allant dans la chambre du Russe, John s'était demandé s'il aurait pu aimer Yassen malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme, en en sortant ce soir il sut qu'il en était déjà amoureux.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais voici enfin la suite. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Dis-moi qui tu aimes !

Si les sentiments de John étaient toujours semblables au petit matin, il se promit néanmoins de ne jamais en parler à Yassen.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait si le Russe le rejetait à cause de d'un aveu impromptu. Il avait trop peur de le perdre.

Il fallait qu'il se tienne à l'écart de son élève sans pour autant avoir l'air de l'éviter car Yassen était quelqu'un de très perspicace : s'il venait à remarquer le comportement étrange de son mentor, il en serait blessé. John ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

D'un autre côté l'Anglais se sentait hypocrite : il aurait pu dire à Yassen qu'il était marié et passer sa vie aux côtés du Russe sans que jamais celui-ci ne se pose de question : Yassen savait que John était un homme moral, jamais il ne le soupçonnerait de vouloir tromper sa femme.

L'Anglais avait l'impression de ne trahir Helen qu'à demi : il aimait Yassen, mais n'avait rien entrepris avec le Russe. Il ne l'avait donc pas trompé. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments. Enfin, il n'était pas coupable.

En se regardant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, John se mit à sourire malgré le chamboulement qui s'opérait dans sa vie. Qui l'eût cru ? Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme, qui travaille pour Scorpia en plus, se disait L'Anglais.

Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne devrais jamais le lui dire, se répéta John avant de quitter sa chambre pour aller au réfectoire.

La journée aurait pu bien commencer pour John s'il n'avait pas été harcelé par une certaine personne qu'il connaissait bien. Et pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas de Julia Rothman.

Lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire, L'Anglais fit un bref signe de tête pour saluer les élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'avait pas cours avec eux aujourd'hui, et même s'il avait informé Julia de son retour au moment de prendre l'avion, il ne savait pas s'il devait reprendre ses fonctions dans l'immédiat.

John prit son plateau et s'assit à une table à l'écart des autres. Il était le seul professeur présent. Yassen ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-ça ne te dérange pas si je me mets ici ? demanda t-il. C'était sa place habituelle.

-Je n'y vois aucun mal, répondit John alors qu'il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il n'osa regarder Yassen droit dans les yeux durant un instant avant de se dire que c'était une attitude louche, au mieux, de gamin.

-Je ne sais toujours pas si je te fais cours aujourd'hui, commença l'Anglais.

Yassen reposa le verre de jus d'orange qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres.

-Par pitié John, aujourd'hui j'ai cours toute la journée avec Yermalov…

-ça t'effraie tant que ça ? Je pensais que j'étais le plus exigeant des deux.

-Oui, mais avec toi au moins je ne finis pas avec des bleus et des courbatures sur tout le corps.

-Ok, je vais régler ça avec Julia après le petit-déjeuner, lui dit John avec un sourire.

-Merci.

Ils mangèrent un peu avant que Yassen ne lui pose une fâcheuse question :

-Dis-moi, John, hier soir, tu m'as menti ?

Son cœur s'arrêta.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, dit le jeune homme en regardant John droit dans les yeux.

La phrase avait été dite sur un ton qui n'était pas celui de l'hypothèse.

Yassen venait de mettre John dans une impasse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

-Tu as l'air… changé depuis quelque temps. Tu souris beaucoup, mais il t'arrive parfois de prendre une mine sombre.

-ça ne veux pas dire que je suis amoureux, dit John en cherchant désespérément une échappatoire.

Yassen sourit.

-En effet. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre raison.

Le Russe se pencha :

-Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ? Murmura t-il.

-Non ! Cria presque John.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour savoir si quelqu'un les avait entendus.

En constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, le Russe reprit son interrogatoire.

-Alors tu vois que j'avais raison. Tu es tombé amoureux, continua t-il.

John était plus que dans le pétrin. Il tenta néanmoins de garder son optimisme en se disant que de toute manière il ne cracherait pas le morceau.

-D'accords, tu as gagné. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un, surtout pas en ces lieux mais…

- C'est une personne d'ici ? S'étonna le Russe.

John le fixa incrédule.

Que je suis bête ! se dit-il, Yassen pensait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'une personne extérieure à Scorpia. Une personne qu'il aurait rencontrée en Angleterre peut-être.

-Je… dois aller voir Julia, dit John en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu m'évites maintenant ? Accusa son élève.

Yassen n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait endurer à son professeur. Pour que John préfère s'enfermer dans un bureau avec Julia plutôt que de lui parler, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit désespéré.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-il tout bas.

John Rider n'avait jamais vu Yassen Gregorovitch se montrer aussi curieux en ce qui concernait sa vie privée.

L'arrivée de Christelle qui lui sauva la vie. Elle s'assit aux côtés du Russe. Le mentor trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour s'enfuir.

-John, salua t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci. Je vous laisse, je dois régler certaines choses, dit John en se levant.

Il se tourna vers Yassen et ajouta :

-A tout à l'heure.

-Oui, je ne fuirai pas. Enfin, je veux dire que je serai là, répondit le Russe avec ironie.

John ne chercha même pas à le contredire. Il marcha rapidement vers la sortie sous le regard médusé du jeune homme.

Christelle, qui n'avait rien compris à la scène, paraissait prendre plaisir à voir John se faire taquiner.

-Il va te le faire payer durant ton entraînement, avertit-elle.

-Oh crois-moi, ça en valait la peine, dit le Russe amusé. Comment vas-tu ?

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Christelle, on vit dans le même étage, on mange ensemble, on se douche ensemble, et on…

Elle leva la main pour protester :

-Je sais, je sais. On ne se passe déjà plus l'un de l'autre. Mais tu vas reprendre tes cours avec John et de mon côté je vais partir en mission avec Yermalov et Jordan.

-Quand ça? Demanda le Russe.

Il avait fini de manger mais attendait que sa camarade ait terminé son plateau avant de quitter la table.

-Dans quelques jours. On s'envole vers l'Amérique latine ou la France, lui apprit-elle.

Les recrues devaient évoquer leur mission le moins possible, aussi, Yassen ne posa plus aucune question.

Christelle se leva enfin. Les cours allaient commencer dans quelques minutes. Pour la première fois le Russe se rendit au cours de son professeur d'arts martiaux avec un grand sourire. Il allait lui annoncer le retour de John et donc la fin de leurs séances particulières.

- Professeur, salua t-il.

Ils étaient dans une salle très spacieuse qui comportait plusieurs instruments, des armes essentiellement. Jordan était en train de s'échauffer. Il était toujours le premier à venir à ce cours et le dernier à en sortir.

Yassen aurait vraiment voulu savoir pourquoi Jordan Mackenzie préférait avoir John pour mentor alors qu'il était le meilleur en sport de combat, mais il préférait mourir plutôt que de demander quoique ce soit à Jordan.

Yermalov posa son regard méprisant sur le Russe :

-Gregorovitch ?

-Je viens vous informer que John Rider est de retour. Je reprends donc mes cours particuliers avec lui. Dès aujourd'hui, insista Yassen non sans un certain plaisir.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Je vois, je vois. Eh bien nous nous reverrons demain en cours commun. Disposez à présent ! La séance d'aujourd'hui va être très intense, vous en auriez été traumatisé, rétorqua le professeur.

Christelle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Yassen tourna les talons avant de trouver quelque chose d'insolent à répliquer.

Il rejoignit John au hangar. L'Anglais était déjà présent, il avait changé de tenue et attendait patiemment Yassen. Il avait retrouvé son masque froid. D'habitude il avait hâte que la séance finisse pour se montrer plus cordial avec son ami, mais aujourd'hui il avait intérêt à rester froid le plus longtemps possible.

L'entraînement se déroula sans incident. John fut ravi de constater que Yassen n'avait pas perdu la main. Ils rangèrent l'équipement en silence. L'Anglais n'avait pas l'habitude de cette tension, il brisa le silence malgré lui :

-Tes réflexes sont excellents, c'est bien que tu sois aussi détendu au contact d'une arme mais ne te laisse par surprendre, d'accord.

Yassen tourna son visage, il constata avec amusement que John Rider évitait soigneusement son regard.

-Je suis détendu parce que tu es là. Je ne peux pas te promettre de l'être autant lorsque je serai seul.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber avant de t'avoir tout enseigné, promit-il.

Le Russe hocha la tête avant de répondre :

-ça me laissera assez de temps pour savoir de qui tu t'es épris.

John poussa un soupir discret. Il ne voulait pas que le Russe remarque sa gêne.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie privée t'intéresse tant soudainement ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que je veux en faire parti, avoua Yassen tout bas.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent un instant. Ils étaient arrivés devant le bâtiment principal, le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques minutes, ils devaient tous deux prendre une douche, se changer puis descendre prendre leur repas au réfectoire.

John savait que Yassen voulait entendre une réponse mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Son cœur voulait hurler à Yassen qu'il l'aimait encore plus que ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer, tandis que sa raison lui recommandait d'ignorer le Russe.

-Tu en fais déjà parti, répondit simplement John.

Tard dans la nuit, Yassen songeait encore à cette courte conversation qu'il avait eu avec son mentor.

John tenait beaucoup à lui. Il était très ému de voir quelqu'un se soucier autant de lui. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup John. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. ça ne le dérangeait pas, il savait que John Rider ne le trahirait pas. Il en allait de même pour lui.

Face à ces certitudes, l'esprit du Russe était toujours agité par la méconnaissance de l'être dont s'était épris son mentor. Il s'apaisa en se promettant d'arrêter de l'interroger sur sa vie privée, tout en continuant de mener son enquête, et ce dès demain.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû.

En effet, le jour suivant ne fut que tracas et tourments pour les deux hommes. Les évènements qui s'enchainèrent durant cette journée avaient mis leur patience à l'épreuve ainsi que leur amitié.

Le périple commença tôt dans la matinée, plus précisément lorsque Yassen était en train de déjeuner avec Christelle au réfectoire. Le Russe était plongé dans ses pensées. En réalité il faisait l'inventaire de toutes les femmes pour lesquelles John Rider aurait pu s'éprendre.

Ses comptes avaient abouti au nombre de six, il avait fini par y inclure Julia Rothman en se jurant que si elle était vraiment celle dont John était tombé amoureux, il l'en dissuaderait à n'importe quel prix.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes à Scorpia : Mlle Binnag, la secrétaire de Julia-une certaine Cathy qu'on ne voyait que très peu-, l'infirmière, la cuisinière et enfin Amanda le professeur de plongée sous -marine que les élèves ne rencontraient qu'une seule fois tous les deux mois.

Il était difficile pour Yassen de deviner de laquelle il s'agissait il n'avait aucune idée des goûts de John.

Après quelques longues minutes de réflexion, Yassen se livra à une malheureuse conclusion : si John ne tenait pas à lui révéler l'identité de sa dulcinée c'est parce qu'il craignait sa réaction, or la seule personne avec laquelle Yassen ne pouvait imaginer John était Julia Rothman.

Elle était belle et c'était tout ce que le Russe lui accordait, à part ça, il la trouvait manipulatrice, cruelle et suffisante.

Ce fut la voix de Christelle qui l'arracha à cette horrible conception. Mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole ce ne fut pas pour s'adresser à lui :

-Bonjour John ! Lança Christelle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Bonjour, lui répondit l'Anglais sans prendre place à leur côté. Apparemment il était juste venu voir Yassen.

-Aujourd'hui je t'ai préparé un exercice spéciale, tu me rejoindras devant l'autre bâtiment après le petit déjeuner.

Le Russe hocha la tête avant de se mettre à fixer John ouvertement. Ce dernier entama la conversation avec Christelle.

-Il est bon à ce point ? Pour moi vous n'aviez jamais fait d'exercice spécial.

Ainsi Christelle avait eu John pour mentor, nota Yassen.

-Il peut encore s'améliorer. Ne sois pas jalouse, toi aussi tu es spéciale à ta manière, dit John en souriant.

Il s'en alla, sans un regard pour le Russe.

Un pincement au cœur.

Ce fut ce que Yassen ressentit lorsqu'il vit le sourire que John avait adressé à Christelle. Il s'était trompé. Rudement trompé.

Yassen Gregorovitch était à présent persuadé que John aimait Christelle Jefferson.

Cela expliquait tout, pourquoi il refusait d'en parler à Yassen, pourquoi il refusait même d'entreprendre quelque chose avec elle : le règlement de Scorpia n'interdisait rien là-dessus mais c'était vivement déconseillé.

-Yassen, tu as l'air pâle tout d'un coup, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit sa camarade.

-Oui, je vais faire un tour.

Il se leva brusquement. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Pas maintenant.

Yassen arriva au bord de la mer. Il n'avait pas eu la force de courir. Il secoua la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive se disait-il. John aime Christelle, et alors ? Ça ne me regarde pas, essayait de se convaincre Yassen avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il était jaloux.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas Christelle, il avait refusé ses avances et avait insisté auprès d'elle, comme auprès de John sur le fait qu'il refusait ce genre de relation.

Les choses avaient changé : John aimait Christelle. Et Yassen avait peur que cela n'entache leur amitié.

-Yassen….

Il se retourna. Il vit Christelle comme il ne l'avait jamais vu : ses cheveux ondulants, ses yeux clairs et perçants, son corps musclé par l'entrainement mais aux courbes très féminines.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais eu John comme professeur particulier, dit le Russe en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je ne savais pas que ça t'intéressait.

-Alors ? Demanda Yassen en souriant malgré lui. Il voulait connaître la raison de leur séparation.

-Alors quoi ? Jouait Christelle.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu n'es plus son élève ?

-Je te trouve bien curieux tout d'un coup. Dépêchons-nous, ou nous allons être en retard.

-Ne change pas de sujet !

Il la retint par les épaules. Elle éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient aussi près l'un de l'autre.

-Tu tiens à ce point à le savoir ?

-Oui, dit Yassen en un souffle.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir durant une seconde.

-Mmm, alors je veux quelque chose en contre partie.

-Demande toujours, l'invita Yassen.

-ça ne se demande pas, murmura Christelle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient encore collées aux siennes lorsqu'on les interpella :

-Les cours ont débutés il y a deux minutes !

Yassen tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de John. Il se défit de l'étreinte de son amie pour rejoindre son professeur, tandis que Christelle s'en allait du côté opposé.

Et merde, se dit-il. John allait le détester maintenant. Il en était persuadé.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit Yassen en arrivant devant lui.

-Nous allons reprendre le hangar car il semblerait qu'il manque du matériel pour l'exercice auquel je voulais te préparer.

Yassen préféra se taire et suivre John sans rien dire.

Le déroulement de l'entraînement en disait long sur le ressentiment de John, selon Yassen.

L'Anglais n'avait fait que l'accabler de reproches. Il lui avait dit que c'était sa plus mauvaise performance.

Pour Yassen, John était en colère contre lui. Apres tout, ne l'avait-il pas vu embrasser celle qu'il aimait ? Yassen comprenait John. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais il aurait voulu qu'ils en parlent entre adultes.

A la fin de l'exercice, Yassen tenta d'aborder le sujet :

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

John rangeait les armes, il ne regarda même pas Yassen lorsqu'il lui répondit avec froideur :

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas.

Yassen n'avait pas osé ajouter quoique ce soit. Il quitta la salle avec empressement pour se rendre à son cours de botanique.

L'Anglais soupira lourdement en voyant le Russe s'en aller à grands pas. Il n'avait pas pu le regarder en face. Il avait préféré être froid avec celui qu'il aimait plutôt que lui laisser percevoir son mal être.

John n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait vu. Yassen lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Christelle. C'était à croire que le Russe avait changé d'avis. C'est mieux ainsi, conclut John.

Il se promit de tout faire pour renouer le dialogue avec Yassen en dépit de la jalousie féroce qu'il ressentait.

Pendant près de trois jours Yassen et John ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole en dehors des cours.

Les deux hommes souffraient de cette situation surtout en sachant qu'une fille était à l'origine de leur pseudo dispute.

Aucun des deux ne faisait de pas vers l'autre car Yassen pensait que John lui en voulait d'avoir embrassé Christelle et John pensait que Yassen avait des sentiments pour sa camarade, bien qu'il ait remarqué que le Russe évitait de plus en plus « sa petite amie ».

Ce fut néanmoins lui qui fit le premier pas vers le Russe. Le soir, après qu'ils eurent pris leur ultime dîner au réfectoire et que tous s'apprêtaient à regagner leur chambre respective, John s'approcha de Yassen :

-Le dessert n'était pas terrible ce soir.

-Si on ose appeler cela un dessert, confirma Yassen.

Et pour cause, ils avaient eu de la compote bon marché.

-Heureusement que j'ai une boîte de chocolats qui m'attend dans ma chambre. Ça te dirait de venir la manger avec moi ? Proposa l'Anglais.

Le Russe sourit. Il se réjouissait de monter dans la chambre de John, pas seulement parce qu'il adorait le chocolat mais parce que son mentor lui avait terriblement manqué.

-Ne te plains pas s'il ne t'en reste plus, plaisanta Yassen.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient dans l'appartement de John, installés sur le canapé devant la télé à manger des chocolats et à boire du vin.

Le Russe finit par poser son verre sur la table basse, il se tourna vers John avec l'intention de lui donner des explications. Comprenant le message, John éteignit la télé et fit face à son élève cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'Anglais.

-John, je sais que je t'ai blessé et je le regrette. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon intention, je…je ne savais pas qu'elle allait m'embrasser, avoua platement le Russe.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Je sais que tu es tombé amoureux de Christelle. Je ne la reverrais plus si c'est ce que tu veux. Je lui en parlerai.

-Tu crois que j'aime Christelle ! S'offusqua John

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Il était confus.

John passa une main pour son visage. C'était donc pour ça que Yassen se tracassait tant l'esprit.

-Je n'aime pas Christelle Jefferson, se contenta de dire John.

Yassen demeura perplexe un moment. Ce n'était pas Christelle celle dont son professeur s'était épris. Il ressentit un soulagement durant une courte durée avant de se rappeler de l'essentiel : John était toujours amoureux.

-Alors qui c'est ? Dit Yassen, rompant sa promesse.

-Je ne veux pas te le dire. Crois-moi, mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

John bascula la tête en arrière. Il voulait supplier le Russe d'arrêter. Ce dernier s'approcha encore plus de lui.

-John ?

Il ne répondit rien.

-John ? Appela Yassen une seconde fois.

Le Russe se mit carrément au dessus de lui en posant ses mains à proximité de son cou. L'Anglais avait alors étendu ses jambes sur le canapé et Yassen était sur lui.

-Je ne serais en colère que si tu me dis que c'est Julia Rothman que tu aimes, promit Yassen.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens tant ?

-Parce que.

-Tu es jaloux ? Le taquina John.

-Oui, avoua Yassen sérieusement.

John releva la tête. Il se sentait perdu. Vraiment perdu. Il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir Yassen. Et il ne voulait plus souffrir lui aussi.

-Toi, murmura t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Pardon ?

-C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, révéla John le cœur battant à la chamade.

Il eut un silence.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire, constata Yassen avec tristesse.

-Je suis sérieux, insista John.

En voyant que le Russe ne le croyait pas, il se redressa complètement, le prit dans ses bras avec douceur et l'embrassa. Ce baiser voluptueux le berça dans une atmosphère idyllique.

Yassen en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, dit-il mal à l'aise. Tu as bu, ajouta le Russe en guise d'explication.

-Non, Yassen. Je sais ce que tu penses et je ne suis pas fou. Je …, il sourit tristement, la vérité c'est que je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu.

Il caressa le visage du Russe. Ce dernier respirait à peine, comme figé dans ses gestes et dans ses émotions.

Il parvint à articuler :

-John, quand je disais que je voulais faire parti de ta vie, je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime beaucoup John. Vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas gay.

-Moi non plus, répliqua John. Du moins, c'est la première fois que je ressens des sentiments pour un homme. Au début j'ai trouvé cette sensation…malsaine. Je pensais que j'étais juste attiré par toi à cause de ta beauté. Et puis j'ai compris qu'on ne choisissait pas qui on aime. Si tu avais été une femme ça n'aurait rien changé.

Il prit la main de Yassen pour y déposer un léger baiser.

-J'avais honte de t'aimer. Je voulais m'éloigner de toi, mais j'avais tort de vouloir faire ça, continua John en regardant Yassen droit dans les yeux, parce que tu es la personne la plus exceptionnelle qui ne m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Yassen ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de regarder John en se demandant si tout ce qui se passait n'était pas qu'une hallucination.

Son professeur, son ami, son meilleur ami, venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Le Russe était désespéré :

-Je t'en prie John ne me pas fais ça. Ne nous fais pas ça.

-Je ne disais pas cela pour te faire souffrir, Yassen, se défendit John.

-Non, dit Yassen en secouant la tête, tu ne comprends pas.

Il jeta un regard triste sur l'Anglais :

-Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Tu es mon seul ami, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre et… oui c'est vrai que j'ai eu peur que tu aimes une femme. J'avais peur que quelqu'un de plus important que moi n'entre dans ta vie Mais je ne supporterai pas d'être le responsable de la perte de notre amitié.

-Tu as peur de perdre notre amitié ou tu as tout simplement peur de découvrir à quel point on s'aime en réalité ? Demanda John.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de son audace mais quelque chose lui disait que le Russe en cachait plus que ce qu'il disait.

Yassen était pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il pouvait être amoureux de John Rider. L'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Je…, commença t-il.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu aurais été jaloux si j'en avais aimé une autre. Un simple ami n'aurait pas réagi ainsi.

C'en fut trop. Yassen se leva. Il tituba légèrement en direction de la porte; laissant un John accablé sur le canapé. Avant de franchir le seuil, Yassen lança un dernier regard vers son mentor, comme s'il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Il finit par quitter la pièce sans rien dire.

Le Russe avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits. Il grimpa jusqu'au troisième étage et arriva devant sa porte.

John l'aimait. Il était sincère. Et lui que ressentait-il ? En se posant la question Yassen comprit que, pour la première fois depuis des années, il était enfin heureux. Troublé mais heureux

Une personne dans ce monde, celle que Yassen estimait le plus, l'aimait profondément en dépit de ce qu'il était.

John avait relevé les barrières qu'il y avait entre eux. Il n'avait pas eu peur.

Yassen s'adossa quelques minutes sur la porte.

Il renonça à l'ouvrir. Il dévala inconsciemment les escaliers pour retourner au deuxième étage.

John Rider n'avait pas pu se lever pour quitter son canapé. Il se sentait seul. Désespérément seul. Il aurait voulu retenir Yassen, lui dire mille fois encore qu'il aimait même s'il savait qu'il risquait de perdre le Russe à tout jamais.

Le cœur de John était envahi d'un sentiment partagé. Il était triste et heureux. En colère mais soulagé. Dévoiler ses sentiments à Yassen l'avait libéré d'un poids.

Il avait l'impression de divaguer, le parfum de Yassen régnait encore dans la pièce John aurait souhaité que ce parfum se répande jusque dans sa chambre.

Il retourna à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit Yassen.

Son souhait fut exaucé.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un instant. Yassen essaya d'expliquer sa venue :

-J'ai réfléchi et…enfin… je crois que…, dit-il maladroitement.

Alors que John ne le quittait pas du regard, le jeune homme renonça aux discours et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

L'Anglais était aux anges. Il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage : il entraîna Yassen dans son appartement et une fois à l'intérieur ce fut le Russe qui le dirigea vers la chambre.

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le lit. John ne se privait pas de montrer sa fougue à Yassen : il le couvrait de baisers, faisant parcourir ses lèvres et sa langue sous la mâchoire du Russe, puis sur son cou pour revenir l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Yassen gémissait de plaisir, une chaleur insoupçonnée jusqu'alors envahissait son corps. Il embrassait l'Anglais comme s'il éprouvait un désir irrépressible. Bientôt cela ne lui suffit plus: il commença à déboutonner la chemise de John.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda son mentor en mettant un frein à son désir.

Yassen le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

-Non. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux. Il caressa la joue de John. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on le fasse. Pour être sûrs.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre John de laisser libre cours à ses désirs. Le Russe en fit tout autant. Il prit un plaisir inouïe à découvrir le corps de son amant en le déshabillant.

Aucun des deux hommes ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient à présent c'était se donner l'un à l'autre.

La nuit leur appartenait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Touché en plein cœur.

L'Anglais avait les yeux ouverts depuis longtemps mais refusait de se lever à cause de son amant qui était allongé sur lui, la tête sur sa poitrine et les bras enlaçant son torse. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son ange endormi. D'une main distraite, il caressait le bas de son dos et son regard se perdait au loin.

En vérité John Rider culpabilisait. Cette nuit il avait fait l'amour avec Yassen. Il n'avait jamais connu de nuit pareille et ça avait été la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie. Durant un temps, il avait oublié qu'il était un homme marié.

Sa relation avec le Russe s'annonçait déjà compliquée parce qu'ils étaient à Scorpia, qu'il était son mentor et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'afficher en public mais s'ajoutait à ces contraintes le fait John n'était pas célibataire.

Il n'allait rien dire à sa femme, pour le moment du moins, mais s'il voulait que ce soit du sérieux avec Yassen, il fallait lui dire la vérité.

Il songeait à toutes les façons dont il pouvait l'annoncer au Russe: rien à faire. Il lui en voudrait terriblement. Il pensera que je l'ai trahi se dit John, ce qui n'était pas faux en un sens.

Par peur de mal faire, John décida de ne rien dire.

Son ange se réveilla et se mit instinctivement à lui sourire. Et à se cacher : il tira la couverture pour s'en recouvrir la tête. John rit et retira la couverture.

-Je n'ai même pas le droit à un petit bonjour ?

-Salut, dit timidement le Russe en posant son menton sur le torse de son amant.

Ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front et l'enlaça de ses bras. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie.

Après quelques longues minutes de tendresse, Yassen tenta de se défaire de son étreinte à contrecœur. En vain, John le retenait fermement.

-Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller, lui dit-il.

-J'ai cours dans trente minutes, John. Et avec toi, en plus.

-On dira qu'on est tombé malade et qu'on doit rester au lit toute la journée.

Yassen se mit à rire.

-Tu sais bien que personne ne croira ça. Allons, j'ai déjà raté mon jogging, il faut que je me prépare.

L'Anglais le laissa se lever non sans une certaine frustration.

Yassen ramassa ses vêtements et jeta un regard attendrissant sur son amant.

-Tu ne te lèves pas ?

-Si je reste ici, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de rester avec moi, insista John tel un enfant.

Le Russe se pencha au-dessus de lui et dit sensuellement :

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Par contre si tu te lèves on pourra prendre notre douche ensemble…

Trente minutes plus tard John et Yassen étaient au réfectoire en train de déjeuner.

- Tu parles d'une douche en amoureux, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te mettre du savon que tu étais déjà parti, reprocha John.

Yassen se mit à rougir. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans le réfectoire. Les autres recrues arriveraient dans un peu plus de trente minutes au plus tard.

Yassen ne savait pas si Scorpia donnait des sanctions aux élèves qui manquaient la course matinale.

Peu importe, tous les sacrifices valaient la peine pour un réveil comme le sien. De toute façon il doutait que quelqu'un le dénonce à Julia.

-Une autre fois on prendra notre temps, promit-il.

John n'avait pas touché à son plateau, il préférait dévorer Yassen du regard. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son élève.

-Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Gronda le Russe avec un sourire.

-J'essaie. Je t'assure que j'essaie.

Le Russe leva les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi avait envie d'embrasser John mais le moment était mal choisi. Il avait peur de se faire surprendre.

-Tu m'as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il dans l'espoir que John cessa ses provocations.

-Comme on a cours toute la journée ensemble j'ai prévu de t'entraîner au tir sur cibles mouvantes dans un environnement nocturne. Nous irons au hangar.

-Je serai noté ?

-Oui. Mais c'est normal si tu échoues : c'est l'un des exercices les plus difficiles. Au fait, aucune recrue n'a encore passé ce test.

C'était donc ça l'exercice spécial dont il parlait la dernière fois, se dit le Russe. Cette pensée en appela une autre.

-John, tu avais eu Christelle comme élève ? Se risqua à demander le Russe.

La question désarçonna l'Anglais.

-Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? Oui je l'ai eu comme élève il y a des mois. Mais elle n'aimait ma matière. Je crois qu'elle a horreur des armes. Tu penses toujours à elle ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Yassen d'être troublé.

-Pour la dernière fois il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. C'est juste… une amie.

-C'est un peu ce que tu avais dit à propos de moi hier soir avant qu'on…, s'amusa John.

-Je vais te …, menaça Yassen.

-Tu auras du mal, continua John.

Le Russe se mit à sourire de plus belle. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Et c'était grâce à John. Il posa discrètement sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu sais mes sentiments pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit John.

Le Russe hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en son mentor, cela allait sans dire.

-Et… est-ce que cette nuit t'a aidé à clarifier tes sentiments à mon égard ? demanda John hésitant.

La question sembla gêner le Russe, il s'accorda néanmoins à révéler à son amant :

-Je ne regrette pas. Mais je doute sincèrement que notre relation ait un avenir.

Il vit que John était sur le point de protester et ajouta :

-Je te le répète, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, en tout cas ça y ressemble. J'aimerais être avec toi moi aussi… mais ça paraît tellement impossible.

Un silence lourd de sens s'imposa. Il avait raison. Pourtant John refusait de le croire.

-Si j'avais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que nous deux ce n'était pas possible, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi. Jamais.

J'ai une femme, pensa John, je l'aime et si je l'ai trompé ce n'est pas pour l'histoire d'une nuit.

-Je te fais confiance. Et temps que tu seras honnête avec moi, je veux bien y croire.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se levèrent : il était temps de commencer l'entraînement.

L'exercice fut difficile, comme promis, ce qui n'empêcha pas Yassen de faire preuve de talent. Son professeur était parvenu à garder son impartialité, il avait assigné Yassen de reproches tout en reconnaissant néanmoins ses capacités.

Les heures défilèrent et arriva le moment de la pause. Aussitôt que Yassen eut posé son arme John l'enlaça par derrière.

-J'ai attendu ce moment toute la matinée, murmura L'Anglais au creux de son oreille.

-J'ai eu peur que tu profites de l'obscurité pour me sauter dessus.

-J'y avais songé, mais après je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas être en état.

Il déposa un baiser sur son cou et ajouta avec un peu plus de sérieux :

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

-Tu as été très bien. Très tendre, comme maintenant, souffla le Russe.

Yassen se laissa bercer dans ses bras. Bon sang, comme c'est bon de se sentir aimé. Il était en train de rêver. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Malheureusement, ce fut précisément ce qui arriva.

John se défit de Yassen lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Yassen commençait à ranger son matériel quand Julia Rothman fit son entrée.

Encore elle, pensa John. La journée avait si bien commencée.

-Julia, salua t-il poliment.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à la vue du Russe. John lui réservait un traitement de faveur, elle en était persuadée.

-Tu es censé avoir fini depuis dix minutes déjà, fit t-elle remarquer.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? demanda John.

-Nous en parlerons en déjeunant, l'invita la dirigeante.

Nous y revoilà, se dit John avec fatigue. Yassen s'approcha d'eux. Il attendait son amant pour quitter la pièce.

Julia le fixa avec mépris :

-Nous sommes en pleine conversation privée, Gregorovitch.

- Je t'attends dehors, John, dit Yassen en tournant le dos.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'arrêta John. Puis s'adressant à Julia : je dois m'entretenir avec Yassen, et ça, ça ne peut pas attendre. Nous nous verrons après.

Julia eut un rictus. Quand John la refusait sous prétexte qu'il était marié, ça lui allait. Mais qu'il l'ignore pour une recrue sans intérêt, c'était hors de question.

-Mon cher John, tu me sembles t'attacher beaucoup à Yassen ces derniers temps, une once de jalousie perçait dans sa voix.

Yassen essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire.

- Il m'est agréable, qu'y puis-je ? Ne seriez-vous pas jalouse, chère Julia ?

-Je t'en prie, John, si j'étais jalouse je ne t'aurais pas autorisé à rendre visite à ta femme il y a quelques jours.

L'esprit de Yassen quitta son corps. Avait-il bien entendu?

Sa …. Femme ? Sa femme ! John était marié ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Julia Rothman mentait. Mais pourquoi inventer un mensonge pareil ?

L'Anglais réalisa à présent à quel point il haïssait Julia.

Elle finit néanmoins par abdiquer. Elle avait crée un malaise entre eux mais en ignorait les conséquences.

-Très bien, on se verra plus tard, dit-elle avant de partir.

John attendit que la porte soit fermée pour parler à son élève :

-Je… Commença t-il.

-Dis- moi qu'elle ment John, supplia le Russe en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

John ne put rien répondre. Il sentait que tout était fini. C'était juste une question de temps.

-Si tu me dis que ça n'est pas vrai, je te croirai Toi, pas elle.

Le comportement de John en disait long sur la vérité. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Je voulais t'en parler mais je n'ai pas pu…. Balbutia John.

Yassen eut un mouvement de recul, comme si John le dégoûtait.

Il avait recouvré tous ses esprits. Tout était clair. John s'était royalement foutu de lui. Pire il l'avait mis dans son lit, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla Yassen en voyant John se rapprocher. Ne me touche plus.

-Yassen je t'ai…

-Tu es marié, John. Alors va dire ça à ta femme, ou à un autre imbécile de mon genre. Parce que je reconnais que j'ai été con. Très con, dit-il plus pour lui-même.

Il sentait une colère sourde montée en lui, plus grande que lorsqu'il avait surpris Jordan en train de fouiller ses affaires.

-S'il te plaît il faut que l'on parle, dit John en tremblant. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça.

Yassen éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas le rire joyeux que L'Anglais avait pris l'habitude d'entendre, mais un rire qui masquait sa rage.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un idiot ? Il n'y a rien ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu ! Tu t'es servi de moi, tu…

John l'empoigna sauvagement, il refusait d'entendre cela.

- Jamais, je ne me suis foutu de toi. Je t'aime, Yassen. Et toi aussi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, murmura t-il. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Il s'en alla. Une fois sorti du hangar, Yassen laissa libre cours à son émotion. Les larmes montaient malgré lui, il déambulait comme un cadavre qui dérivait le long d'une rivière. Il se sentait vide, lasse, fatigué.

Il avait vu en John un ami sur qui il pouvait compter. Puis un homme avec lequel il pouvait partager un amour réciproque. Chaque geste qu'il avait pris pour un signe de compassion était en réalité un signe de pitié.

Il voulait se tirer quelqu'un, c'est tout. A cette pensée le Russe ne put se soutenir davantage. Il s'assit sur un rocher situé au bord de la jetée.

John l'avait blessé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne pourra jamais lui pardonner. Il en était certain.

Le chaos de sa vie s'était définitivement renfermé sur une solitude sans fin.

La pluie tomba et Yassen décida qu'il était temps de retourner au hangar. Il n'avait pas mangé, mais ça ne lui importait peu. Il était juste pressé que la journée finisse.

John était présent, apparemment il n'avait pas quitté la pièce depuis le départ de Yassen.

Avec un professionnalisme déconcertant, le Russe sortit ses armes, les chargea toutes et attendit les instructions de son mentor.

John brisa le silence :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, avoua t-il. Il n'était pas pour autant rassuré.

Silence.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure, mais je tenais à te demander pardon.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Yassen.

En voyant qu'il allait une nouvelle fois prendre la parole, Yassen perdit patience.

-Je n'attends pas des excuses de ta part, je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Tu penses que ça ne vaut même la peine qu'on en parle ? Demanda John.

Il passa une main sur son visage triste. Il aurait préféré qu'il le frappe ou qu'il l'insulte. Tout, sauf lui être indifférent.

-Je savais que tu me le pardonnerais jamais, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler.

-John, j'ai une arme entre les mains, et je te jure que la seule chose qui m'empêche de l'utiliser c'est le fait que je n'ai pas d'alibi. Alors maintenant soit tu commences ce putain d'entraînement, soit je me tire !

A présent il le fixait, il espérait une réponse.

John éteignit les lumières et l'entraînement commença. Lorsqu'il prit fin, l'élève partit sans un regard.

Yassen se doucha durant une bonne demi-heure. Il était trop lessivé pour dîner. De toute façon il ne voulait croiser personne.

Le soir, John avait enfin fini par rencontrer Julia. Elle voulait qu'il la tienne informée des progrès de ses élèves car plusieurs contrats avaient été proposés à Scorpia.

-Christelle et Jordan partiront bientôt avec Yermalov. Es-tu prêt à en faire de même avec Yassen ?

Le moment était mal venu. Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire. Passer du temps avec Yassen était vital pour John mais leur dernière entrevue ne s'était pas faite dans la joie. Tant pis, je tente ma chance, se dit John.

- Yassen est prêt, j'en suis presque sûr, confirma John.

C'était officiel, il était la cause de sa décente aux enfers. Le soir même John crut bon d'aller rendre une petite visite nocturne à son élève.

En le voyant, Yassen voulut refermer aussitôt la porte, John bloqua son geste :

-C'est professionnel, dit-il.

Il entra. La chambre du Russe était toujours aussi bien entretenue, des papiers déchirés en morceaux logeaient au milieu du lit. John reconnu la lettre qu'il lui avait adressé avant son départ pour l'Angleterre.

Il essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Julia va nous donner une mission. Te sens-tu prêt ? Demanda t-il.

Yassen s'assit un moment pour réfléchir. Il paraissait si pâle et ses gestes étaient lents.

-Dis- lui que c'est oui, dit-il d'une voix assez faible pour inquiéter John.

-Yassen ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Yassen ! Cria John.

Ce fut le dernier mot que Yassen entendit avant de s'effondrer.

L'Anglais crut devenir fou. Il espérait du fond du cœur que Yassen n'avait pas cherché à commettre l'irréparable. Dans tous les cas, ce serait de sa faute.

Il posa un oreiller sous sa tête et se mit à analyser ses symptômes. Le pouls était faible mais il respirait toujours. John compris qu'il s'agissait d'une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de sucre dans la chambre de Yassen, il courut donc chercher de la nourriture dans sa chambre.

Il avait administré les premiers soins à Yassen, il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre connaissance.

John lui caressa le visage. Yassen ouvrit les yeux.

-Ne te relève pas tout de suite, ordonna son professeur.

Il lui obéit. Dix minutes après il demeurait assis sur lit. Il ne savait que dire en guise de remerciements.

-Merci, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Gronda John. Scorpia exige de ses recrues qu'elles soient en plein de forme et apparemment tu n'as pas mangé depuis le petit- déjeuner.

Yassen avait honte de passer ainsi pour un faible. Il tourna la tête.

-Je n'avais pas faim.

Cette excuse était lamentable et John ne tarda pas le lui rappeler.

-ça n'a pas été une journée facile pour tous les deux. Mais si tu te prives de nourriture en plus de tes problèmes de santé, on risque de te …

Yassen jeta un regard accusateur à John. Merde, il ne sait pas, se dit John.

-Quels problèmes de santés ? Demanda le Russe. Répond-moi !

John s'installa près de lui.

-Le docteur nous a dit lors d'une réunion que tes poumons n'étaient en très bon état. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la plongée sous-marine. Tu vas guérir, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça.

-Scorpia me garde même en sachant cela. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un bouche-trou alors, répondit-il sur un ton cynique.

Il était en train de craquer.

-Je suis désolé. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi.

Yassen secoua la tête :

-Personne ne l'a jamais fait, et personne ne le fera jamais.

-C'est complètement faux…

-Non, si tu t'étais soucié de moi tu serais resté mon ami. Tu ne m'aurais pas menti. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris l'habitude maintenant, des gens qui se servent de moi.

-Arrête Yassen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit en me voyant ? Que j'étais le genre de personne avec qui tu pouvais tirer ton coup et…

John le gifla.

-ça suffit maintenant ! Je t'en prie arrête, supplia t-il de nouveau.

Il se tenait la joue, il avait l'air très triste.

Avant de quitter la chambre, John posa des barres chocolat sur la table -pour que Yassen ne refasse pas une autre crise- et lui lança :

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit un jour « moi je vis pour des parcelles de bonheur ». J'étais en train de crever avant que tu ne sois là. Tu es ma parcelle de bonheur.

Une fois seul Yassen fondit en larmes, lui non plus n'allait pas survivre longtemps sans John.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette longue attente est impardonnable, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon pc. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que continuerez à me lire, Diana YG.

**Kcmoi :** ta review m'a enchantée, un grand merci à toi. J'ai l'intention d'écrire plein d'autres histoires sur Yassen, car comme tu l'as remarqué, le site en manque cruellement. Pour répondre à ta question John ne travaille pas vraiment pour le Mi6 dans cette fic, vous en saurez plus dans la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Chapitre 10 : Première mission.

-Vous partirez dans six jours pour le Pérou, apprit Julia Rothman à John Rider.

Ce dernier l'écoutait d'une oreille qui se voulait attentive. John se demandait si c'était le bon moment pour partir en mission avec Yassen, surtout lorsque la mission s'annonçait aussi rude.

Selon les dires de Julia, ils devraient traverser une jungle hostile pour rencontrer la future cible, un trafiquant de drogue nommé Juan Santana.

L'itinéraire était le suivant : Julia prêtera son jet privé pour que John et Yassen débarquent en Amérique latine sans se faire repérer, ensuite les deux tueurs seront livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils devront atteindre la résidence de la cible par leurs propres moyens.

Une fois la mission terminée, il faudra attendre. Julia l'avait prévenu qu'il valait mieux quitter le continent sans précipitation, ils devront quitter le Pérou trois jours après être retournés dans la capitale.

La mort d'un trafiquant de drogue n'allait sans doute pas émouvoir la police péruvienne, cependant, elle partirait à la recherche d'éventuels suspects et bloquera la frontière au moins le premier jour.

L'homme qui avait versé l'argent pour cette mission tenait à ce que le crime se déroule avec discrétion.

A la fin du discours de Julia, John n'eut rien à ajouter. Tout était très clair, restait à savoir si son élève était prêt physiquement et mentalement. Il quitta la pièce pour aller le rejoindre.

John était partagé entre deux sentiments : il avait envie de voir Yassen autant qu'il avait peur d'être de nouveau confronté à sa colère. Hier il avait eu l'audace de le gifler, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il s'abstenait d'être violent dans sa vie personnelle car son métier l'y obligeait déjà que trop.

John se rendit au réfectoire pour déjeuner, il y retrouva le Russe.

Il prit un plateau et s'assit à la même table que lui. Yassen mangeait seul depuis que Christelle était partie en mission accompagnée de Jordan et de son mentor.

La salle était en train de vider, dans quelques minutes ils ne seraient plus que tous les deux.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda John. Il priait intérieurement pour que la rancune du Russe ait disparue. Vaine espérance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Yassen sur un ton glacial.

John soupira, c'était loin d'être gagné.

-Quand est-ce qu'on pourra de nouveau communiquer normalement ?

Un éclair traversa les yeux du Russe. Qu'était-ce ? De l'exaspération ?

- Tu aurais dû y songer avant de profiter de moi, dit le Russe avant de se lever.

Il quitta la pièce avec empressement, sans laisser à son professeur le temps de répliquer. John en eut l'appétit coupé, il ne toucha pas à son plateau.

Puis il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il ne pouvait plus tolérer une telle situation, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Yassen, et ce, dès maintenant.

Il partit à sa recherche mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il supposa que son élève s'était rendu à son prochain cours.

Tant pis, il prendrait son mal en patience. Durant une courte durée, car le cours suivant de Yassen était avec lui. Il en profiterait pour faire une mise au point. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

L'heure fatidique arriva.

Yassen se rendit au cours particulier avec nonchalance. Le matériel était déjà posé sur la table de l'entrepôt, il commença à charger son arme en attendant les instructions de John.

-Remet-le à sa place, ordonna John d'une voix calme.

Le Russe lui jeta un regard surpris, puis il reposa le revolver sur la table.

L'Anglais vint se poser en face de son élève, il planta son regard dans le sien pour lui prouver sa sincérité.

-Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais il faut vraiment qu'on ait une discussion…Commença t-il.

Yassen détourna les yeux :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. Et puis d'ailleurs, le moment est mal choisi.

-Il est hors de question que je continue à t'entraîner dans ces conditions, surtout pas quand on sait la mission qui nous attend, dit John sur un ton que Yassen ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'écouter pour tu ressasses ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

-Très bien, dans ce cas je me vois obligé de changer d'élève. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

Yassen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. John avait décidément la ferme intention de lui mener la vie dure. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert jusqu'ici.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'en as pas le droit, dit Yassen entre ses dents.

-Bien sûr que si je peux. Tout comme toi tu peux faire comme si je ne comptais plus pour toi, ajouta l'Anglais avec tristesse.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû devenir professeur si tu ne sais pas dissocier ta vie privée de ton travail. Bon sang, John ! Je te croyais beaucoup plus…

L'Anglais explosa, il saisit Yassen par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

-Ecoute-moi! Je t'en prie, fais au moins ça!

Yassen se tut alors John continua :

-Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de peine, et je le regrette. Je suis sincèrement désolé Yassen, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Tu m'as menti! Tu m'as regardé droit les yeux et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Et je t'ai cru !

Il le repoussa pour s'éloigner d'un pas.

-Parce que c'était la vérité Yassen! Cria John. Et ça l'est toujours, j'avais peur de te faire souffrir en te révélant que j'étais marié et j'ai eu tort.

-Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour faire confiance à quelqu'un de nouveau? Après tout ce que j'ai traversé j'ai cru que je pouvais compter sur toi, et toi tu as tout gâché!

John passa une main sur ses cheveux. La situation pouvait-elle empirer d'avantage ?

-Je te demande pardon une nouvelle fois. Pour moi aussi ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai tout fait pour t'épargner.

-Si tu avais vraiment tout fait on n'en serait pas là ! Dit Yassen hors de lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua John. Quand j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments à ton égard, je me suis éloigné, je suis parti en Angleterre pour prendre du recul. Et durant mon séjour, j'avais peur que tu croies que je t'avais abandonné. Ensuite je suis revenu et j'ai su que je t'aimais vraiment, alors j'avais prévu de ne rien te dire, mais tu as remarqué que j'avais changé et tu m'as harcelé avec tes questions. Et … et j'ai craqué.

Yassen conserva le silence un instant. Il était forcé de reconnaître que tout ce que John venait de dire était vrai.

-ça ne change pas que tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais marié, John, insista le Russe.

-Quand ? Après t'avoir embrassé ? Après qu'on a fait l'amour ? Ou peut-être le matin, quand tu étais encore dans mes bras ? La seule chose que je voulais c'était être auprès de toi.

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

- J'avais trop peur de te perdre, même si c'est le cas maintenant. Il faut que me croies quand je te dis que je t'aime. Tu sais que c'est vrai, au fond de toi.

Le Russe était désarçonné. John était sincère mais il avait peur de souffrir à nouveau.

-Et elle dans tout ça ? Interrogea Yassen en ôtant avec douceur la main de John. Je veux dire, ta femme, elle devient quoi à tes yeux ?

C'était le plus compliqué dans cette histoire. John s'adossa contre la table.

-Je crois que je vous aime tous les deux, avoua t-il enfin au Russe.

-Tu ne vas pas la quitter pour moi et tu ne veux pas me quitter pour elle ?

-Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans l'un de vous deux, donna John pour toute réponse.

Yassen le sonda une dernière fois de ses yeux bleus pâles avant de lui répondre avec tristesse :

-Mais tu n'as aucun mal à l'imaginer avec nous deux. Tant que tu n'auras pas choisi, je préfère garder mes distances.

John hocha la tête :

-Je ne peux que te comprendre, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on en parle. Je ne te demandais rien d'autre.

Le cours commença.

Et quelques jours plus tard c'était la mission qui débutait.

La relation entre eux s'était améliorée un tant soit peu si Yassen ne faisait plus confiance à John pour ce qui était de sa vie privée, il avait néanmoins confiance en lui en ce qui concernait le travail.

John l'avait averti que sa première mission serait l'une des plus difficiles. Julia avait hésité à lui confier ce contrat elle l'avait d'abord proposé au groupe de Yermalov avant de revenir sur sa décision.

John avait briefé Yassen quand il lui avait coupé les cheveux. Il s'attendait à voir un Yassen anxieux et tendu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le Russe voulait montrer qu'il était fait pour le métier.

Ils prirent l'avion ensemble comme prévu, et durant le vol Yassen était assis aux côtés de l'Anglais. Comme il demeurait silencieux, John pensa qu'il était mécontent de partir en mission avec lui, et ça l'agaça.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis, je peux demander à ce qu'on fasse demi-tour.

Yassen ne répondit pas de suite. Il se tourna vers John :

-ça n'a rien à voir… dit-il, il ferma les yeux et John le vit s'agiter brièvement sur son siège.

C'est étrange, pensa John, il était sûr que Yassen n'avait pas peur en avion. Et pourtant…

-Tu as le mal de l'air ? Interrogea t-il.

Le Russe hocha la tête.

-ça va passer ne t'en fais pas, rassura ce dernier.

John lui tendit tout de même un cachet. Quelques minutes après Yassen se sentit beaucoup mieux.

-On ferait mieux de dormir, un long voyage nous attend.

Yassen s'endormit avant lui, il avait l'air serein. Durant son sommeil il posa accidentellement sa tête contre l'épaule de John. Ce dernier lui embrassa le front tout doucement, assez doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se surprit à contempler le visage de son bien-aimé. Sa nouvelle coiffure ne lui allait pas si mal, même s'il préférait l'ancienne.

C'est dingue de tomber amoureux en si peu de temps, pensa John avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

L'atterrissage marqua la fin de leur quiétude, la mission prenait vie maintenant.

John et Yassen traversèrent rapidement un village péruvien ancestral avant de parvenir à l'entrée de la jungle.

Ils troquèrent leurs tenues de civils pour des vêtements militaires, et leurs prénoms respectifs pour des noms de code. Yassen était devenu Cosaque tandis que John se faisait appeler Hunter.

La cible elle-même n'avait pas de prénom, ils l'appelaient le commandant au lieu de Juan Santana.

Yassen savait que son professeur se montrerait sévère et rigoureux : c'était grâce à cela que John s'était forgé une sacrée réputation. Il était toujours plein de rancœur envers lui mais il lui tardait de voir John Rider à l'action.

John fut satisfait de voir que l'entraînement de Yassen n'était pas peine perdue. Le Russe parcourait la jungle à ses côtés sans se plaindre et avec beaucoup d'entrain malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans cette atmosphère hostile.

Il n'avait commis qu'une seule erreur : il avait appelé la cible par son nom et John l'avait immédiatement rappelé à l'ordre.

-N'appelle jamais une cible par son nom. Ça lui donne une personnalité. Ça ouvre une porte dans sa vie et, le moment venu, ça risque de te faire hésiter.

Ce précieux conseil, Yassen le gardera toute sa vie. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir John pour mentor.

Cinq jours de marche passèrent, ils avaient tenu le coup mentalement et physiquement. A présent ils attendaient.

Dans moins de deux minutes, le commandant quittera sa villa pour monter dans un hélicoptère à destination de Lima. C'était leur seule occasion de le tuer, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Pendant que John chargeait son arme, Yassen observait l'entrée de la maison à l'aide de jumelles. C'était son premier contrat et il était excité. Il avait attendu ce moment comme s'il allait changer le cours de sa vie.

Ce qui arriva ensuite lui fit croire que sa vie allait bel et bien prendre fin.

Il sentit quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule, puis le cou.

Il crut un bref instant qu'il s'agissait de John, mais son partenaire était trop éloigné de lui.

Sans bouger, il baissa son regard. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de hurler et de bouger.

Une veuve noire se tenait agrippée à son cou, elle menaçait de le mordre à tout moment. Yassen avait besoin d'aide mais il ne pouvait émettre aucun son de sa gorge au risque d'effrayer l'araignée.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester inerte car la situation était alarmante.

Alors il siffla.

John jeta un regard vers le Russe. Malgré les zébrures qui teintaient son visage, il le trouva étonnement rigide. Puis il vit l'araignée. Il comprit le danger.

La tension monta d'un cran lorsque le commandant sortit de chez lui.

Hunter se déplaça de façon à ce que Cosaque se trouve entre lui et la clairière du commandant.

Il croisa le regard résigné du Russe qui était certain qu'il allait accomplir sa mission au détriment de sa vie. Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Hunter leva son arme, une carabine Winchester 88, et tira.

Le commandant s'écroula en même temps que l'araignée explosa. Les gardes se mirent en quête de trouver l'ennemi qui avait déjà fui.

John entraînait Yassen dans sa course, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se produire.

Au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause. Un filet de sang coulait sur le cou du Russe. Mais il n'était pas blessé, l'araignée ne l'avait pas mordu.

John tendit une gourde à Yassen pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit Yassen incrédule.

-Prendre une vie et en sauver une autre avec la même balle… c'est pas si mal, répondit John.

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le Russe. Il regardait John comme s'il venait de commettre un acte insensé.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie John ! Tu aurais pu louper le commandant à cause de moi!

John lui sourit.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit. Et quand bien même je l'aurais loupé, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que toi tu sois encore en vie.

-Pas pour Scorpia, la mission passe toujours avant, tu le sais John, c'est toi qui me l'as appris, accusa Yassen.

L'Anglais plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son partenaire.

-Je te l'ai pourtant dit, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Si tu me demandes de choisir entre ma femme et toi, je te répondrai que je ne peux pas. Mais entre toi et Scorpia, mon choix est fait.

Yassen ne répondit rien.

Ils se mirent en marche pour sortir de la jungle amazonienne. C'était moins pénible car ils avaient abandonné l'arme sur les lieux.

Une fois arrivés à Iquitos, ils avaient le droit à trois jours de repos. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, leur chambre d'hôtel, une chambre double dans un hôtel pas très confortable, avait été réservée avant leur départ de Malagosto. Ça leur suffisait.

John s'était douché et habillé. Il avait éteint les lumières et s'apprêtait à dormir alors que Yassen était encore sous la douche.

Yassen n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot sur ce qu'avait fait John pour lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. L'acte et les paroles de son mentor l'avaient beaucoup touché.

Il ne lui dit rien mais cela n'attrista pas l'Anglais.

Avant de s'endormir, John sentit Yassen se glisser sous ses draps, dans le même lit que lui. Le Russe l'enlaça par derrière et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Et ce geste voulait tout dire.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning : Il y a un slash dans ce chapitre, âmes sensibles passez votre chemins pour les quarante premières lignes !

Rated : M (juste pour ce chapitre)

Chapitre 11 : Tendres moments.

Les effluves de leurs parfums s'entrelaçaient à leur image. John et Yassen s'étaient réveillés le lendemain dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et cette fois, ils pouvaient prendre leur temps.

Le lit sur lequel se reposaient les deux amants n'étaient visiblement pas fait pour deux personnes, cela les obligeaient à une promiscuité sensuelle. Ça ne les dérangeait pas. Au contraire.

Yassen réveilla John. Il le fit basculer sur le dos pour s'allonger sur lui. Il couvrit son visage de doux baisers: d'abord sur le front, le nez, et puis la bouche.

John ouvrit les yeux, l'illusion était trop belle pour ne pas s'y laisser prendre. Il se laissa faire.

Yassen en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. John posa une main sur la nuque de son amant pour prolonger leur baiser. Yassen lui sourit et continua de mêler ses lèvres à celles de John.

Plus leur baiser s'intensifiait et plus ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Mais ils voulaient se faire désirer, attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus.

John quitta les lèvres du Russe pour rejoindre son cou. Il l'embrassa à l'endroit où apparaissait la cicatrice. Soudain, il l'éprouva le besoin d'inverser leur position. Il fit basculer Yassen de sorte à se mettre au-dessus de lui.

Le Russe enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de John. Les deux hommes ne portaient qu'un boxer et ne cessaient de frémir au contact de leur peau nue.

John glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Yassen, puis sous ses fesses. Il le caressait avec un désir à peine contrôlé qui provoquait une excitation chez son amant.

Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux de John et une autre sur ses fesses

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche de nouveau.

Yassen s'arracha des lèvres de John lorsqu'il sentit la main de ce dernier s'introduire dans son boxer. John massait son membre avec passion et Yassen enfouit son visage dans son cou pour étouffer ses cris.

Satisfait par la réaction qu'il avait suscitée, John fit glisser le boxer de Yassen de ses cuisses et plongea lui-même sous les draps.

Il mit Yassen au supplice lorsqu'il reprit son massage au moyen de sa bouche et de sa langue, cette fois.

Le Russe plia une de ses jambes en sentant la langue de John et s'agrippa de plus belle aux draps. Il était sur le point d'exploser.

Après quelques minutes, John revint sur la poitrine de Yassen : il prit son téton entre ses lèvres tandis que le jeune homme lui ôtait son sous-vêtement.

-Prend-moi…maintenant, parvint-il à articuler.

-Attend encore un peu…répondit John avec un sourire.

Il continuait d'exciter le Russe et se servit de sa salive en guise de lubrifiant.

Quand il estima qu'il pouvait le pénétrer sans lui faire mal, il accepta de s'unir à lui.

Le va et vient de John mit Yassen sens dessus dessous. John se retirait par moment pour s'enfoncer dans lui encore plus profondément. Il se retint un certain moment avant de jouir en même temps que son amant.

Cet exercice matinal les avait épuisés, John posa la tête sur le torse du Russe et ferma les yeux. Il ne rêvait pas. Il venait de faire l'amour avec Yassen Gregorovitch.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son bien-aimé n'avait toujours repris son souffle. John l'embrassa et l'autorisa à se remettre au-dessus de lui.

Yassen souriait. Ce réveil était cent fois mieux que la dernière fois.

-Un orgasme dès le matin, il n'y a pas à dire, vous excellez dans tous les domaines John Rider, plaisanta t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

John posa ses mains sur les hanches fines du Russe.

-C'était pour te féliciter, tu as bien travaillé durant la mission.

-C'est pourtant toi qui m'as sauvé la vie.

-ça veut juste dire que tu me dois un autre orgasme, provoqua l'Anglais.

-Tu vas vraiment finir par me tuer si tu continues, rit Yassen.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Après avoir recouvré tous leurs esprits et repris leur souffle, John se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Tu me dois aussi une douche en amoureux, lui rappela t-il.

Yassen le suivit sans objecter. John lui passa du savon sur le dos et déposa un baiser sur son cou. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice récente du Russe. Il le serra dans ses bras.

-C'était ta première mission et tu as déjà cicatrice, déclara t-il.

-Et ce ne sera pas la dernière, ajouta Yassen.

Il perçut une part de tristesse dans les paroles de John.

-Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas être celui qui te l'a faite.

Yassen se retourna et passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et à ce propos je ne t'ai même pas remercié comme il se doit, dit-il en déposant un baiser tendre sur sa bouche.

-Entièrement vrai, concéda John. Mais tu as encore deux nuits pour te rattraper.

-Il m'en faudra plus, susurra le Russe au creux de son oreille.

Après leur toilette, Yassen convainquit John de sortir se promener. Ils avaient du temps pour eux, la météo était idéale, autant en profiter.

Ils se baladèrent un peu n'importe où, John parlait si bien espagnol qu'on le prenait pour un autochtone.

Ils firent une pause pour déjeuner et gouter des spécialités locales puis continuèrent à visiter la ville.

Durant la promenade John questionna Yassen sur son changement d'avis.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer, John. Je ne pensais pas que tu risquerais une mission pour moi, il fallait vraiment que tu tiennes à moi pour faire ce que tu as osé faire.

John le regarda avec beaucoup de douceur. Ils étaient au bord d'un fleuve, un marché se tenait derrière et les touristes affluaient de tous les côtés. Malgré la foule, les deux amoureux n'avaient yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

-Quand est-ce que j'aurais le droit à ma déclaration ? Demanda John mi –sérieux, mi-amusé.

Le regard de Yassen s'éloigna pour revenir sur lui.

-Je tiens énormément à toi, mais je t'en prie ne m'en demande pas trop. Ne me demande pas de m'engager dans ces conditions. Tu as beau nous aimer ta femme et moi, mais je reste toujours « l'autre », confia t-il. J'attends de voir comment notre relation va évoluer.

John cacha sa tristesse et hocha la tête. Yassen avait raison de poser cette limite entre eux, il ne faisait que se protéger d'un éventuel chagrin.

Il savait que Yassen avait des sentiments et pour lui, ça suffisait. Pour le moment.

Ils ne regagnèrent l'hôtel qu'à l'heure du dîner, dîner pour lequel ils se contentèrent du room service.

Puis ils firent l'amour. Ils recommencèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le séjour se déroula à peu près ainsi jusqu'à la fin : Ils firent l'amour autant de fois qu'ils le purent puis ils retournèrent sur l'île de Malagosto plus soudés que jamais.


	12. Chapter 12

**Manou nyu**: C'est trop gentil de ta part de me laisser une review, vous êtes beaucoup à détester Julia Rothman pourtant je l'ai adoucie par rapport au personnage du livre. Voici la suite conformément à tes désirs.

**Anonymus **: C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas donné ton nom, orgasmique disais-tu à propos de mon histoire ? Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi je te le garantis! En tous cas merci pour ton commentaire.

Chapitre 12: Parce que c'est toi.

Les trois jours de rêve achevés, les habitudes reprirent leur cours.

John Rider était en train de faire son rapport à Julia, il lui racontait le déroulement de la mission dans les moindres détails pendant que son amant déjeunait au réfectoire en compagnie de Christelle Jefferson.

-Tout s'est bien passé? Demanda Yassen.

-On peut dire que oui, lui répondit-elle. Elle but une gorgée de jus d'orange. En somme Yermalov nous a supervisés au début puis il nous a laissés nous débrouiller Jordan et moi, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Et il m'a sauvée la vie.

Elle hésita et ajouta avec un petit sourire:

-Je sors de nouveau avec lui.

Le Russe ne parut ni choqué ni mécontent.

-On pardonne toujours à ceux qui nous sauvent la vie, dit Yassen.

-C'est vrai. Mais Jordan n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, enfin pas vis-à-vis de moi.

-Honnêtement, je suis content pour toi…même si je t'avoue que je ne porte pas Jordan dans mon cœur. Et en parlant du loup…Dit Yassen en voyant arrivé l'Américain.

Il s'approcha de Christelle, murmura un truc dans son oreille et l'embrassa rapidement, le tout en ne cessant de fixer Yassen du coin de l'œil.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il voulait juste marquer son territoire, Yassen avait compris le message.

-John aussi m'a sauvé la vie durant notre mission. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer mais heureusement qu'il m'a secouru.

Cette information sembla ravir Christelle.

-Alors ça s'est arrangé entre vous? Demanda t-elle sans préciser à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Yassen fut quelque peu décontenancé avant de se rassurer. Elle ne peut savoir ce qu'il y a entre nous, finit-il par se dire.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-A d'autres mais pas à moi Gregorovich. Nous, les femmes, sentons lorsqu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu étais distant avec John ces derniers temps. On aurait dit que tu lui en voulais.

-Ne t'en fais pas tout est rentré dans l'ordre, répliqua Yassen.

-Tant mieux. Tu sais John a beau être sévère mais je pense que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien dans le fond.

-Je pense comme toi, ajouta le Russe avant de se lever.

Cette entrevue avec son amie avait été agréable autant qu'elle avait mis Yassen en garde.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait sous-estimé Christelle et, qu'aussi sensible qu'elle paraissait être, elle était sans aucun doute celle qui contrôlait le mieux ses humeurs à Malagosto.

Yassen se rendait compte qu'il en dévoilait plus sur lui qu'elle ne le faisait en sa présence. Il ne savait que très peu de choses signifiantes sur celle qu'il considérait comme son amie.

Mais l'heure n'étant pas à la curiosité, le Russe se gardait bien de questionner la jeune femme.

Une question subsistait pourtant : qu'est-ce que Christelle Jefferson fabriquait sur l'île ?

Yassen se demandait cela depuis qu'elle lui avait confié que son objectif était autre que devenir tueuse à gages. Il avait fini par se raviser de lui poser la question en voyant que la jeune femme n'évoquait plus le sujet.

Il se rendit en cours, la journée allait lui paraître maussade : aujourd'hui était le seul jour de la semaine où il n'avait pas cours avec John Rider.

Il se consolait en se disant qu'il allait probablement lui rendre visite ce soir.

Le Russe eut cours toute la matinée, puis en début d'après-midi, avant le cours de botanique, il fut convoqué par Julia Rothman.

Il entra dans le bureau de Julia avec froideur, celle-ci n'était pas dû au mépris qui lui portait mais à la formation qu'il avait reçu : Yassen devait se montrer le plus impassible possible pour masquer ses émotions. Il n'y avait que face à John et à Christelle qu'il s'autorisait à faire tomber le masque.

-Assieds-toi Yassen, ordonna Julia d'une voix sèche.

Il lui obéit et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole de nouveau.

-Comme tu dois t'en douter, John m'a fait un compte rendu de votre mission ce matin, dit-elle en fixant Yassen du regard.

Le Russe ne répondit rien.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie, ai-je pu comprendre, continua t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la cicatrice que Yassen portait au cou.

-C'est exact, Dit le Russe.

Il n'était pas stressé, peut-être même un peu trop décontracté. Yassen considérait qu'en dépit du fait qu'il avait failli mourir, sa mission n'était pas un échec. Il savait que Julia aussi était satisfaite car dans le cas contraire, elle lui aurait interdit de revenir à Malagosto.

-Comment t'es tu senti durant la mission ? Demanda brusquement Julia.

Elle employait rarement le mot meurtre ou assassinat pour qualifier les missions des membres de Scorpia.

Le Russe réfléchit un moment pour bien choisir ses mots:

- J'étais à l'aise, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Elle hocha la tête, se leva, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elle lui sourit.

-Yassen Gregorovtich. J'ai eu des doutes sur toi. Tu es le dernier à être venu à Scorpia. Je ne voulais pas de toi. J'étais persuadé que prendre à ma charge un homme si jeune ne serait pas bon pour moi.

Elle fit le tour du bureau pour se rapprocher près de lui.

-Mais Birko m'a parlée de toi, il a dit que tu avais un don. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que Birko ne se trompe jamais. Alors j'ai su que tu devais venir à Malagosto. Tes débuts ont été prometteurs et les professeurs, Yermalov un peu moins, n'ont pas tari d'éloge à ton sujet.

Yassen l'écoutait en silence, il attendait de savoir là où elle voulait en venir.

-Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas là pour te faire de cadeau.

Cependant, tu conviendras que je t'ai laissé une chance. Tu as du talent et je t'ai offert la possibilité de le montrer, Yassen.

-J'ai donc une dette envers vous? Demanda Yassen ironique.

Elle secoua la tête :

-Non Yassen. Tu t'es acquitté en réussissant ta première mission. Je suis forcée de t'avouer que j'étais sceptique. Scorpia a accepté ce contrat sans même en évaluer les difficultés. L'appât du gain nous aveugle parfois. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi, Yassen. J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

Le Russe leva un regard surpris vers elle. Julia se rassit à son bureau.

-Il va de soi que tout ce qui se passe sur cette île reste…confidentiel, répondit –il.

-Je sais. Mais ce qui m'importe davantage c'est de savoir si tu pourrais trahir Scorpia.

Si tu pourrais me trahir moi.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle le coupa:

-Tu es très doué Yassen, tu auras des offres de la part d'autres organisations. C'est pour cela que je veux t'intégrer le plus vite possible à Scorpia. Tu es conscient que je prends un risque énorme. Lors de la dernière réunion entre les fondateurs, ton nom a suscité le débat. Ils n'ont pas confiance en toi, Yassen., dit-elle en laissant paraître une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Ils sont persuadés qu'à la première offre alléchante, tu t'en iras.

-Et vous? Que pensez-vous ?

-Je pense que tu ne nous trahiras pas mais je n'ai aucune certitude, d'où ma que question.

Le Russe demeura un temps silencieux, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Les évènements s'étaient enchainés à une allure folle au cours de ces derniers mois, et Yassen ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout ce qui se tramait autour de lui.

En posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, Yassen se tourna vers Julia Rothman.

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais je ne vous trahirai pas. Je resterai loyal. Pas par reconnaissance à Scorpia, c'est envers John Rider que je voue ma loyauté.

La porte claqua et Julia Rothman parut plus sereine.

-Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? Interrogea John médusé.

Il servit une tasse de thé à son amant et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

-Oui. Je ne savais pas trop dans quoi je m'embarquais avant d'arriver à Malagosto, puis je t'ai rencontré. Je veux rester auprès de toi. Je sais que te resterai loyal toute ma vie.

L'Anglais se sentit embarrassé. Il aimait Yassen de tout son cœur mais l'idée que son amant s'en remette à Scorpia juste par loyauté pour lui ne lui plaisait pas.

-Yassen, crois-moi si j'avais eu le choix je ne serai pas resté à Malagosto. Je ne veux pas que ton choix soit influencé par ma présence.

Le Russe posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se rapprocha de son mentor.

-Je le sais, John. Je ne regrette pas d'être ici. Mais ça ne dépend même plus de moi, tu sais : quand Julia a émis la possibilité que je te quitte pour travailler avec une autre organisation j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais.

-A cause de moi ?

-Pour toi. Je te dois tout, ajouta le Russe en souriant.

John l'embrassa sur le front. Yassen lui rendit son baiser sur la bouche. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de se déshabiller.

John entraîna Yassen jusque dans sa chambre, ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit toujours en dévorant les lèvres fougueusement.

Yassen se positionna au dessus et défit le pantalon de John, il ne leur restait plus que leur sous-vêtements.

John s'arracha des lèvres du Russe pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode il s'empara d'un préservatif et d'un tube de lubrifiant, objets qu'il avait achetés à la demande de Yassen lors de leur retour de la mission.

Le Russe fit glisser le boxer de John, s'empara du préservatif qu'il tenait à la main et en retira l'emballage.

C'est alors qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre.

John mit un moment à réaliser que c'était son portable qui émettait ce bruit.

Yassen prit le portable et le tendit à l'Anglais qui blêmit aussitôt.

Helen.

C'était rare qu'elle l'appelle, peut être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Ou peut-être qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait répondre.

-Bonsoir mon cœur, dit John en essayant de cacher son mal aise.

Il eut le temps de voir la tristesse trahir le visage de Yassen avant que celui-ci ne décide se relever et de rhabiller. Il prit néanmoins la peine de déposer un léger baiser silencieux sur front de John, histoire de le rassurer.

Yassen regagna sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, sans ne se poser aucune question. Il n'était pas en colère, il avait accepté cette situation après tout, s'il devait en vouloir à quelqu'un c'était uniquement lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le Russe entendit John toquer à sa porte. Il réalisa que même s'il avait fermé les yeux, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Il ouvrit à son amant. Il vit son regard triste et lui répondit avec un sourire :

-Ne t'en fais pas ça va, je voulais juste ne pas te déranger.

John lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas? S'enquît-il.

Yassen fit non de la tête.

-Alors est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Mon lit est tout petit.

-Tu t'allongeras sur moi.

-D'accord, céda le Russe mais il faudra te lever tôt demain pour éviter de croiser les autres élèves.

Avant de s'endormir, John le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura les mots qu'il espérait tant qu'un jour son amant lui rende :

-Je t'aime, Yassen.

Le Russe avait usé de tous les moyens pour tenter de rassurer John, mais aucun n'aboutit : John était certain que le Russe voulait s'éloigner de lui, et pour cause, Yassen n'avait pas couché avec lui ces quatre derniers jours, il disait qu'il était fatigué mais il acceptait quand même de dormir avec lui.

Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement disputés là-dessus, John avait tout simplement fait part de ses inquiétudes à Yassen qui n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

A la fin de son cours particulier avec Yassen, John avait abordé de nouveau le sujet :

-Tu sais, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir.

-John, fit Yassen exaspéré.

-Je te sens distant ces temps-ci, et ça me fait …

-Tout ça parce que j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec toi? Si tu veux je me rattrape ce soir…

- Alors c'est à ça que tu réduis notre relation, le sexe ?

-Non mais…enfin …dit le Russe en cherchant ses mots.

Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son amant :

-Je t'en prie tu sais que c'est faux. Je tiens énormément à toi.

Mais la situation est déjà tellement compliquée que j'ai peur de m'impliquer plus.

-Yassen!

-Tu me l'avais promis, c'est aussi dur pour toi que pour moi. Alors s'il te plaît ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles.

Il l'embrassa et se rendit au cours suivant sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Le Russe se trompait en croyant John allait en rester là. Le soir, lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans sa chambre, l'Anglais évoqua leur conversation.

-Ce qu'on a ne te suffit pas? Interrogea John.

-Arrête, John je t'en prie.

-J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire, est-ce que tu nous vois continuer comme ça ?

-Tu veux me quitter? S'inquiéta Yassen.

-Bien sûr que non, objecta John.

Il passa une main sur son visage et s'assit sur le lit.

-Je suis en train de te perdre et ça me terrorise parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé entre nous.

S'il y avait une chose que Yassen haïssait c'était de voir John dans cet état.

Il prit son amant dans ses bras.

-Pardon, je suis désolé de te causer du chagrin, ce n'était pas intentionnel, je te le jure.

Yassen fit basculer John et s'allongea près de lui. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de John, il lui révéla l'inattendu :

-Quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme dans un rêve. Il n'y a plus rien qui existe, plus rien qui ne compte à mes yeux à part toi. J'en oubliais presque que tu étais marié. Mais ce soir là, quand j'ai vu le nom d'Helen apparaître sur l'écran, c'est comme ci… comme ci elle était soudainement devenue réelle. Jusqu'alors je ne connaissais même pas son prénom et d'un coup elle s'est matérialisée. Et depuis je vis dans la hantise que tu me quittes un jour pour elle.

-Mais je t'ai demandé ce que tu en pensais et tu m'as dit que cette situation te convenait.

Yassen plongea ses yeux bleus emplis de douceur dans ceux de l'Anglais

- Lors de notre première nuit, je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je ne réalisais pas ce qui m'arrivait, durant notre voyage je ne te l'ai pas dit car j'avais peur des conséquences, mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te le hurler : je t'aime John.

Le cœur de John se brisa. De joie. Il avait tellement espéré que Yassen le lui dise. Il l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Si tu savais à quel point ça représente beaucoup pour moi, dit John entre deux baisers.

-Je suis soulagé d'avoir pu enfin te le dire, avoua le Russe touché de voir à quel point John était bouleversé par cette révélation. Je voulais te faire croire que je refusai de m'engager alors que je l'étais déjà que trop.

Ils firent l'amour comme jamais. John ne doutait plus des sentiments de Yassen à son égard, tout comme il ne doutait plus de ce qu'il avait pressenti depuis un moment déjà.

Yassen s'endormit le premier, il n'entendit pas ce que son amant lui murmura à l'oreille avant de clore les paupières à son tour :

-Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Deux semaines s'écroulèrent et Julia fit de nouveau appel John et Yassen pour une nouvelle mission. Celle –ci se déroulerait en Angleterre : Yassen assistera John pour l'assassinat d'un traître de Scorpia. Le Russe n'était pas dupe, il soupçonnait Julia de vouloir ainsi le mettre en garde contre une éventuelle trahison.

La mission prendrait une journée, mais il faillait qu'ils s'y rendent trois jours avant. Une fois que l'homme sera abattu, ils regagneront de suite l'ile de Malagosto.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de préparation spéciale, après la jungle amazonienne, tout leur paraissait faisable, néanmoins John et Yassen étaient des hommes prudents, le danger était partout pour n'importe quels tueurs à gages aussi talentueux qu'ils soient, ils demeuraient donc en alerte constante.

Après avoir quitté l'île sur une embarcation modeste, ils prirent le jet privé de Julia Rothman pour se rendre en Angleterre.

C'était le moment préféré de Yassen durant une mission, le moment où il était seul avec John et où, paradoxalement, il se sentait le plus apaisé.

Il avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait briser cet instant. Sauf qu'il se trompait; lorsque John prit la parole Yassen en fut bouleversé.

-Je te demande pardon, dit John sur un ton qui prédisait le pire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Il saisit le bras de John.

-Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, continua John sur le même ton.

Je t'en prie, tout mais pas ça, ne me dis pas que tu veux rompre avec moi, pensa Yassen sans parvenir à en prononcer mot. Il se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de John et de fermer les yeux.

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à Julia de faire cette mission. Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre prétexte pour retourner en Angleterre.

John se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je voulais que tu la rencontres juste une fois avant que ce soit fini, souffla John.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire son nom, Yassen savait que John faisait allusion à Helen.

Dans un élan de dignité, le Russe se redressa. Il n'allait pas abandonner John. Jamais. Il se battrait pour lui, même s'il était persuadé qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Je ferai tout pour te retenir auprès de moi. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser à une autre.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Anglais.

-C'est aussi pour ça que je t'emmène avec moi, je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime et que tu aies confiance en moi.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur. En posant sa main sur le torse de Yassen, il sentit combien les battements de son cœur étaient accélérés.

-Moi non plus je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je vais quitter ma femme pour n'être qu'à toi, déclara John.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : promesse tenue, promesse rompue.

John était médusé. Il avait pris une douche et enfilé un peignoir de l'hôtel.

Devant lui se tenait son amant, il faisait les cent pas le long de la chambre.

Yassen était toujours habillé, il avait réservé sa chambre individuelle, tout comme John. Les deux hommes avaient feint de ne pas se connaître devant le réceptionniste mais vers minuit, Yassen, qui ne pouvait plus rester en place, était venu toquer à la porte de John.

Et sa venue n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque plaisir nocturne.

-Enfin je ne te comprends pas, je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais, finit par dire John.

-C'est trop rapide, rétorqua Yassen.

John se leva et l'immobilisa en lui tenant le bras.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi tendu.

Yassen se défit de son étreinte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. John le rejoignit.

-Je ne veux pas briser ton couple, dit Yassen.

-Tu ne l'as pas brisé, je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce n'est pas pareil, tenta de le rassurer John.

-Tu avais des problèmes avec ta femme avant de me rencontrer ?

John ne répondit pas.

Et Yassen se remit à faire les cent pas.

-Je t'en prie Yassen calme toi.

-Je suis calme, je culpabilise un peu. Et j'ai peur, avoua t-il honteux.

John l'attira vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Peur de quoi, mon amour ? Susurra John.

-De nous. Si tu la quittes, ça signifie que nous deux c'est du sérieux.

-Je pensais que tu le savais déjà.

-Oui, mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on a un avenir ? Je veux dire que toi et moi on va risquer le reste de notre vie pour Scorpia, on ne pourra tout le temps se voir et …

-Et alors ? Ça en vaut la peine, tu ne crois pas ? l'interrompit John en souriant.

-John, je veux juste que tu réfléchisses avant de prendre ta décision. Prends-ton temps, lui conseilla le Russe en passant une main sur sa joue.

John l'embrassa.

-ça fait deux semaines que j'y réfléchis. Je ne veux que toi dans ma vie dorénavant. Et j'en informerai ma femme dès demain.

Il se rassit sur le lit et invita son amant à en faire de même.

-Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment ? Demanda Yassen en soupirant.

John venait de lui ôter le poids du doute.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira John. Je suppose qu'elle me demandera de partir.

-Et ensuite qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

John espérait que Yassen aborderait ce point.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre un appartement ensemble, en Angleterre ou dans un autre pays. On vient de nous verser l'argent de notre première mission.

Yassen sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage.

-Tu es sincère? On va vraiment vivre ensemble?

L'Anglais l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je te le promets.

Ils passèrent la nuit séparément pour ne pas attirer les suspicions. Une fois dans son lit, Yassen se détendit et finit par se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

John lui avait caché sa nervosité il était certain qu'il avait pris la bonne décision mais la culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté. Il ne savait pas encore la manière dont il allait l'annoncer à Helen.

Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Rien n'était sûr, lors de sa dernière visite, il lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre or maintenant il était sur le point de la quitter. John aimait toujours Helen mais il aimait Yassen encore plus.

Peu à peu, il avait vu ses rêves se briser avec elle : il s'était retrouvé engrainé dans Scorpia, il ne vivait plus avec sa femme et il n'avait pas non plus réussi à construire une famille avec elle.

Avec Yassen ce serait différent, John s'était juré de ne jamais se séparer de lui quoiqu'il arrive. Ils avaient vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre.

Il ferma les yeux sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Yassen et John se rendirent à Londres. John avait insisté pour Yassen l'accompagne il lui promit cependant de ne pas le présenter comme son amant.

Yassen déjeunerait avec eux et rentrerait ensuite à l'hôtel pour que John puisse parler en toute intimité avec sa femme. John le rejoindrait le soir même et alors débutera leur mission.

En arrivant sur le pallier de la porte de ce qui allait devenir son ex demeure, John hésita et Yassen le vit.

-Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, proposa le Russe.

-Non, je ne reculerai pas devant ma décision, dit en essayant de se montrer confiant.

Il sonna à la porte. Et à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Helen qui l'accueillit.

-Ian ! Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dit John étonné de le voir chez lui.

Yassen fut frappé de voir à quel point les hommes se ressemblaient, il comprit que Ian n'était autre que le frère de son mentor.

John s'avança et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ? Lança Ian à John en regardant Yassen.

-J'attendais que l'on soit à l'intérieur. Comment va Helen ? Demanda John.

-Elle est un peu fatiguée, c'est pour ça que je suis passé, pour voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien.

-Rien de grave ? S'enquît John.

-Non, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, le rassura Ian.

En entrant dans la maison Yassen en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux lieux. L'atmosphère convivial qu'il régnait dans cette maison lui était inconnu. Depuis combien d'année il n'avait pas connu de foyer ? Yassen n'était pas près d'en posséder d'aussitôt.

La maison avait été décorée avec soin, tout était propre et bien rangé. Helen avait diffusé un parfum d'ambiance épicé qui était des plus agréables.

On entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

-Qui était-ce, Ian ? Interrogea la femme de John.

Puis elle vit John, son visage soucieux alors révéla une expression de joie, Yassen détourna les yeux au risque de paraître suspect. Helen s'était pratiquement jetée dans les bras de John, et ce dernier par égard pour son amant l'embrassa sur le front. Elle prit ce baiser froid pour un geste de pudeur.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant d'invités, s'exclama t-elle.

-Yassen, je te présente ma femme, Helen, et mon frère Ian.

-Enchantée, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Russe lui serra la main en essayant de paraître naturel.

-Moi de même.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, dit Ian avec une certaine réserve.

Il lui serra la main également.

-J'avais préparé le déjeuner pour deux personnes, mais je vais rajouter des assiettes et préparer autre chose rapidement, ce sera prêt dans dix minutes.

-Je vais vous aider proposa Yassen, en bon hôte.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

-J'insiste, dit le Russe.

-Eh bien merci, Yassen.

Ils partirent dans la cuisine, laissant les deux frères dans le salon. Ils avaient senti que John et Ian avaient besoin d'être seuls un instant.

John s'assit sur le canapé et Ian l'imita.

-J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ici, commença Ian.

-ça pour une surprise, c'en est une, confirma John.

-On peut dire qu'en matière de surprise tu m'as surpassé; qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Ian.

Il faisait allusion à Yassen.

John ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il apprécie Yassen tout particulièrement.

- En quoi cela te pose problème ?

-Je suppose qu'il travaille avec toi, releva Ian.

-Exact, dit John sans chercher à se défendre.

-Tu as l'intention d'emmener tous les agents de Scorpia dans ta maison, là où vit ta femme ? Fit Ian scandalisé

John lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Et toi tu travailles pour le MI6, et je t'invite ici. C'est tout aussi dangereux, lui fit remarquer John.

-Je suis ton frère, c'est normal. J'espère par ailleurs que tu ne lui as rien à mon sujet.

-Sois tranquille il ne sait rien.

-Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas totalement perdu la tête.

-Détrompe-toi, j'ai en lui une confiance aveugle, lui apprit John.

-John, ne te laisse pas … commença Ian en laissant planer le sous-entendu.

- Cesse de me faire la morale, je te rappelle que suis ton ainé, plaisanta John en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Et maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que l'on parle de toi. Ça doit faire des mois que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.

Pendant ce temps Yassen aussi avait eu une conversation avec Helen :

-John m'a beaucoup parlée de toi tu sais, commença Helen pour engager la conversation.

-Vraiment ?

Il trouvait cela audacieux de la part de son amant.

-Oui. Ton arrivée dans son entreprise a eu un effet bénéfique sur lui. Il a l'air heureux maintenant. Pour te dire la vérité, j'étais même un peu jalouse.

-Nous ne sommes qu'amis, mentit Yassen.

Il espérait qu'elle ne se confie pas trop à lui car il risquait de se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Ne te méprends pas, il t'aime beaucoup. C'est la première fois qu'il me présente un de ses amis. Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu fais parti de sa vie maintenant.

Yassen sourit, entendre ce genre de propos, même de la bouche de la femme de son amant, lui faisait chaud au cœur.

-Il tenait surtout à ce que je vous rencontre, répondit le Russe en posant deux assiettes supplémentaires sur la table.

L'arrivée de John et Ian mit fin à leur discussion, ils s'installèrent devant la table. L'atmosphère était à la fois tendue et conviviale, Ian se méfiait de Yassen tandis que ce dernier n'osait pas regarder Hélène droit dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dîner, John prévint Helen qu'il souhaitait lui parler en même temps qu'Ian leur annonçait son futur départ pour un pays de l'Est dans le cadre de son travail.

-Moi aussi j'ai à te parler, dit Helen en souriant.

Yassen sentit que c'était le moment de s'éclipser.

-On ferait donc mieux de vous laisser, proposa Yassen en faisait référence à lui et Ian.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Helen déclina son offre.

-Après tout vous êtes de la famille, donc vous pouvez rester.

Elle s'approcha de John et l'embrassa :

-Je suis enceinte, annonça t-elle.

Cette nouvelle coupa le souffle à tout le monde. John crut qu'il allait s'évanouir Ian en voyant la réaction de son frère parut intrigué.

Ce fut Yassen qui réagit le premier :

-Félicitations, lança t-il pour rompre le silence.

Il fit une bise à Helen et serra furtivement John dans ses bras.

-Ne lui dis rien, murmura t-il très vite.

Ian en fit de même, il félicita Helen et John sans pour autant ménager sa surprise.

-Je … C'est si inattendu, commença par dire John.

-Je sais que notre situation est instable, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais déjà enceinte de plus de deux mois. Mais après tout on a toujours voulu avoir un bébé, c'est le moment ou jamais tu ne crois pas ? Dit-elle enjouée.

Il l'embrassa sur le front pour éviter de lui répondre.

-Et toi qu'avais-tu à me dire ? Se souvint sa femme.

-Il va rester ici encore quelques jours, ça lui laissera du temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle, intervint Yassen.

-Et toi tu ne restes pas ? demanda Helen.

-J'ai déjà réservé dans un hôtel, répondit Yassen.

Puis John s'adressa à Ian :

-Tu restes ici encore un moment ? J'aimerais te demander un petit service.

-Jusqu'au dîner alors, il me reste encore à préparer mes valises.

-Très bien. Yassen, toi aussi tu restes ?

Le Russe connaissait assez bien John pour savoir que c'était plus une demande qu'une question.

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Leur conversation n'était pas naturelle, ils évoquaient tout sauf le plus tabou : leur métier. Quand il y avait deux tueurs et un espion dans une même pièce, il valait mieux éviter certains sujets. En dépit des divergences entre eux, l'atmosphère tendue laissa peu à peu place à une atmosphère plus intime, John avait autant de complicité avec Ian qu'avec Yassen.

L'heure du dîner approchait et Helen dit qu'elle devait sortir faire des courses, mais étant donné qu'elle était enceinte ils jugèrent bon de ne pas la laisser partir seule, malgré ses protestations.

John voulait lui proposer de l'y conduire mais l'idée de laisser Ian et Yassen seuls ne l'enchantait pas. Ian se serait opposé à ce que Yassen emmène Helen parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. De toute façon Yassen ne connaissait pas assez bien Londres pour l'y conduire facilement.

Ian prit donc l'initiative d'accompagner Helen en voiture. Ils sortirent tous les deux ce qui permit à Yassen de se retrouver seul avec John.

-Oh bon sang, dit John en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Yassen s'assit près de lui. L'Anglais semblait abattu comme si toute la misère du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

-John, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu n'y es pour rien, tenta de le rassurer Yassen.

-Et dire que je pensais qu'on repartirait ensemble ce soir.

-N'y songe même plus. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tout va s'arranger.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Elle est enceinte, Yassen, enceinte ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Il s'emportait contre son amant à tort. Yassen comprenait sa colère et cherchait juste à le calmer.

- ça signifie qu'elle va te donner ce que moi je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir: une famille.

John lui jeta un regard inquiet. Yassen lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

-Je te demande de ne rien lui dire à propos de nous. Reste avec elle. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

-Toi non plus, objecta John.

-Oui mais moi je suis fort, je t'ai auprès de moi et ça me suffit.

-Pour combien de temps? Deux semaines? Un mois? Un jour tu me diras que tu n'en peux plus, dit John en lui caressant la joue.

-Là, c'est à toi d'avoir confiance en moi. Je tiendrai le coup pour nous. Tu m'as amené ici pour me prouver que tu tiens à moi. Maintenant c'est à mon tour.

John l'embrassa. Ils fermèrent les yeux se laissèrent aller à la douceur d'un baiser qu'ils prolongeaient de plus en plus.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur élan qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Ian Rider les découvrit dans cette posture.

-John ! Hurla t-il.

Yassen ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie. Il s'écarta de son amant en rougissant. Ian aussi était rouge. De colère.

-Ian…. je vais t'expliquer, dit John maladroitement.

Pour la première fois John vit le regard de Ian, d'habitude respectueux et plein d'admiration, se transformer en un regard méprisant.

-Je suis revenu pour prendre la liste des courses, estime toi heureux que ta femme n'ait pas vu ça ! Dit Ian hors de lui.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit sans un mot pour John.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, maugréa John.

Yassen retrouva l'usage de la parole :

-Je crois que je devrais partir maintenant.

Il se leva et John le retint :

-Non, ça va paraître suspect.

-Et si Ian lui dit tout ? fit remarquer Yassen.

-C'est mon frère, même s'il est en colère, il ne dira rien.

Le Russe lui adressa un regard pour le moins surpris :

-Tu n'as pas l'air… mécontent que ton frère ait découvert notre secret.

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis très proche de lui. Je n'ai jamais eu de secret pour Ian.

Je pense que je le lui aurais dit à un moment ou un autre.

Yassen hocha la tête. Ils attendirent sagement le retour d'Helen et Ian. John fit visiter la maison à Yassen. Il lui dit que leur projet d'habiter ensemble n'avait pas pour autant avorté.

-On prendra un appartement ici. C'est un pays magnifique, tu verras.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Yassen aida Helen à ranger les courses et à cuisiner pour permettre à Ian et John d'avoir une discussion.

Ils trouvèrent un prétexte pour monter à l'étage dans l'ancien bureau de John.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'était un accident…soupira Ian. Il semblait s'être remis du choc qu'il avait eu.

-ça n'en était pas un, le coupa John.

Ian préféra s'asseoir.

-Est-ce que… tu es gay ? Demanda Ian horrifié.

-Je ne dirai pas ça. Mais j'ai des sentiments pour Yassen, lui expliqua son frère ainé.

-C'est lui qui t'a proposé ce genre de …relation ? Chercha Ian pour prétexte.

-Cesse de tout rejeter sur lui. En réalité c'est moi qui ai commencé par lui faire des avances, et si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a repoussé.

-Pas très longtemps on dirait. Enfin John tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule! Tromper ta femme, avec un homme c'est encore plus malsain que de la tromper avec une femme.

-Ian, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je suis amoureux de Yassen !

Ian se leva dans un mouvement brusque. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'impulsif :

-Depuis ton entrée à Scorpia, tu n'as plus les idées en place.

-Je n'attends pas de toi que tu approuves ma relation. Je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de laisser Yassen tranquille.

-Tu t'imagines qu'Helen va se montrer aussi tolérante que moi ? fit Ian sarcastique.

D'ailleurs comment as-tu osé ramener Yassen devant elle?

-Je voulais qu'ils se rencontrent juste une fois. J'avais prévu de quitter Hélène ce soir, dit John sur un ton las. Mais rien n'a marché comme prévu.

Ian se rassit et pris sa tête entre les mains.

-Tu plaisantes, John ?

-Ian, j'aime Yassen. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je me suis réveillé un matin en me disant que j'allais avoir une aventure avec un homme. J'étais encore plus choqué que tu ne peux l'imaginer lors que j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai refoulé mes sentiments pendant un certain temps, j'ai culpabilisé mais l'évidence était là.

-Peut-être que c'est juste physique alors. Je t'accorde qu'il est beau et séduisant mais ce n'est pas pour autant que…tenta d'argumenter Ian.

-Non c'est plus fort que ça. Crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé ne pas tomber amoureux lui, surtout dans ce contexte. Tu me connais, je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable. Mais je te l'affirme aujourd'hui, j'aime profondément Yassen, dit John en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-J'en reviens à ma question, que vas-tu faire d'Helen puisque tu es si déterminé à vivre ton idylle ? Dit Ian qui ne supportait plus d'entendre le nom de Yassen.

-J'aurais voulu tout lui dire ce soir mais Yassen refuse. Il ne veut pas briser mon couple.

-Ne me fais pas croire qu'il est animé par de bons sentiments. Je n'aurais jamais confiance en ce type, déclara Ian sur un ton méprisant.

-Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, je sais que cette situation te cause du tort et j'en suis désolé.

Ian lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Tu es mon frère malgré tout, dit-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait quand même.

John lui sourit. Ian avait l'incroyable faculté de passer de la colère à la gentillesse sans transition.

-Et entre frères on se rend des services, n'est-ce pas ? Dit John d'un air malicieux.

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour veiller sur Helen. Je m'assurerai qu'elle et le bébé vont bien, promit Ian.

-Je le sais. Mais c'est autre chose que je voulais te demander. Tu pars en mission dans l'Est c'est bien ça ?

-En Russie, acquiesça Ian.

-Je voudrais que effectue une petite recherche pour moi, rien de compromettant. C'est à mon initiative, pas à celle de Scorpia.

Ian lui faisait confiance, il savait que jamais John le mettrait volontairement en danger.

-Une recherche sur quoi ? demanda Ian avec curiosité.

-Sur Yassen.

Un silence plana durant une longue minute.

-Sur Yassen? Pour quelqu'un qui dit avoir confiance en son amant, je te trouve bien suspicieux, s'étonna le frère cadet.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois: j'ai appris, avant qu'on ne commence à être plus proche, qu'il avait été torturé lorsqu'il était plus jeune, confia John sur un ton grave.

Celle information rendit Yassen plus humain aux yeux de Ian mais pas au point d'en avoir pitié.

-John, il y a plein de gens qui se font torturer, et ce dans tous les pays.

-C'est la CIA ou le MI6 qui a fait le coup, trancha froidement John.

Le visage d'Ian se figea.

-Ne prends pas cela pour une attaque personnelle, Ian. Je veux juste découvrir qui lui a fait du mal et pourquoi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi? Ajouta t-il d'un ton plus doux.

-Très bien, je ferai des recherches, mais entre nous je pense qu'il est préférable que tu lui pose la question directement, céda Ian après hésitation.

-Il n'aime pas aborder les sujets personnels. Ça le me très mal à l'aise.

-Raison plus pour te méfier de lui…

-Ian! S'indigna John.

Ian leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

-Je t'aurai prévenu, ajouta t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

John le suivit dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers.

Avant que John et Ian ne regagnent la cuisine, Helen aussi avait demandé un service à Yassen.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas embarrassé en annonçant ma grossesse tout à l'heure, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Non, je suis touché que tu aies partagé ce moment avec nous tous, dit Yassen.

Il était sincère.

-John a eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je pensais qu'il allait se réjouir au moins autant que moi, confessa t-elle.

-C'est sans doute parce qu'il sent coupable. Il ne te voit pas aussi souvent qu'il le souhaite, il doit avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour le bébé.

Elle soupira. Yassen avait fini de préparer la sauce, il disposait les plats sur la table.

-Son travail lui prend plus de temps que prévu, dit Helen en l'aidant à tout disposer.

-John est très efficace et donc il est beaucoup sollicité, défendit Yassen.

Helen tourna son regard vers lui, elle avait les yeux couleur noisette dans lesquels on percevait une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Il n'y a pas que cela qui m'inquiète: je sais que son travail présente un certain danger, même si j'espère qu'il nous préservera d'un malheur.

-Il n'arrivera rien de tout cela, je vous le promets, dit Yassen plus pour lui-même que pour la femme de John.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à John, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait.

Elle sourit tristement :

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Puis-je te demander un service, Yassen ?

Avant d'entendre sa réponse elle continua :

-S'il devait arriver quelque chose à John ou à moi, je te demande de prendre soin de mon bébé. De le protéger.

Le Russe était pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle preuve de confiance.

-J'aurai pu demander cela à Ian, mais il est si souvent absent. Nous n'avons pas de famille proche et très peu d'amis. Tu es la seule personne en laquelle je pourrais avoir confiance. Dès que John m'a parlé de toi, j'ai su que tu serais quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie.

Il lui sourit :

-Il ne vous arrivera rien mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'accepte.

Helen embrassa Yassen sur la joue.

-Merci, dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Ian et John débarquèrent en leur proposant de l'aide.

Ils dînèrent en discutant de leur projet futur. Helen ne faisait que de parler du bébé et Yassen n'en fut pas dérangé. Ils faisaient des pronostics sur son sexe John commençait à s'enthousiasmer en songeant au fait qu'il aurait peut-être un fils.

Arriva le moment de se séparer, Ian partit avant eux, il étreignit John et Helen mais salua froidement Yassen.

Yassen s'entretint avec John quelques minutes avant son départ. Il avait décidé de faire la mission tout seul pour le laisser passer du temps avec sa femme. L'Anglais donna des conseils à son élève; au moindre problème il pouvait le contacter. Il avait annulé sa réservation à l'hôtel et il disposait de deux jours avant de repartir sur l'île de Malagosto.

Le Russe rentra seul à l'hôtel. Au moment où il avait quitté le domicile des Rider il sentit l'amertume s'emparer de lui. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Helen soit tombée enceinte qui l'ennuyait mais c'était surtout d'avoir été si près de voir ses rêves se réaliser, d'y avoir cru jusqu'au bout pour que cela n'aboutisse à rien finalement.

En pensant cela, il se trouvait injuste : John lui avait promis qu'ils prendraient un appartement.

Ça ne l'ennuyait pas d'habiter dans le même pays que l'épouse de son amant. Avec l'arrivée du bébé, John aura besoin d'être plus présent chez lui, par ailleurs Yassen avait fait une promesse à Helen qu'il comptait bien honorer.

Il s'autorisa un jour de repos durant lequel il visita la ville. Il refusa de demander à John de l'accompagner, mais il l'appela quand même.

Le jour d'après avait lieu la mission. Tout se déroula sans encombre, Yassen avait abattu l'homme avec discrétion puis il avait contacté Julia et John pour les tenir informé. On lui ordonna de rentrer sur l'île dans les plus brefs délais.

John le revit seulement au moment de monter dans l'avion. Il l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras durant tout le trajet.

-Je t'aime, tu sais, lui souffla John dans l'oreille.

-Je sais, le rassura Yassen en souriant.

John avait été prêt à quitter sa femme rien que pour lui. C'est seulement parce qu'il le lui avait interdit que l'Anglais s'était tût. Et ceci suffisait à Yassen.


	14. Chapter 14

Cette longue attente est impardonnable, mais sincèrement je n'avais plus de temps ces derniers mois. C'est d'autant plus frustrant que mon imagination développe beaucoup d'idées de fanfics.

Enfin pour saluer la sortie très prochaine du dernier tome d'Alex Rider qui ne portera que sur Yassen Gregorovitch, Russian Roulette : the story of An Assassin d'Anthony Horowitz, j'ai enfin écrit les derniers chapitres de cette fiction.

En espérant que je trouverai le temps d'écrire plein d'autres fics sur Alex Rider, je vous souhaite d'apprécier la lecture de ce chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire!

Chapitre 14: On ne vit qu'une fois.

Plus John aimait Yassen et moins sa vie lui convenait. Il ne se sentait plus simplement partagé entre sa femme et son amant ou encore entre Scorpia et la vie normale à laquelle il aspirait.

Il était comme un rat pris au piège.

La naissance de son fils avait approfondi ce mal être. Il faillit se résigner à demeurer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais par respect pour lui-même et pour ses proches, il devait essayer.

Il pris la décision de se défaire de Malagosto et de Scorpia une bonne fois pour toute. Il pourrait ensuite envisager une nouvelle vie. Avec Yassen.

John décida qu'il en parlerait au Russe au moment opportun mais il fallait auparavant qu'il s'assure d'avoir l'appui de la seule personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide. La première personne en laquelle il avait eu confiance dans sa vie.

Mais celle –ci était bien plus difficile à convaincre que prévu :

-Je regrette mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

John Rider poussa un profond soupir. Il se faisait tard, la fatigue commençait à gagner tout son corps et pourtant il devait y faire face. Il devait le faire céder avant de quitter l'Angleterre, autrement dit, avant la tombée de la nuit.

Alors il entama la meilleure stratégie pour affaiblir un adversaire résistant : il se leva et lui servit un verre d'alcool.

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision, rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis, j'aimerais juste savoir si tu marches avec moi. Dans le cas contraire, j'en serais vraiment navré, insista John.

John Rider esquissa un sourire, il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Il fallait juste que son adversaire s'en rende compte à son tour.

-Je ne te dis pas cela par gaîté de coeur, je serai plus qu'enchanté que tu quittes Scorpia mais il y a l'art et la manière...

-Je manque de temps. Non, en fait, j'ai atteint mes limites depuis longtemps, Ian.

Le cadet prit volontiers le verre que lui proposa son frère. D'ordinaire, il adorait le vin français mais cette fois il ne prit pas la peine de le savourer tant il était anxieux.

-John, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de t'aider...

-Faire appel au MI6 n'était pas dans mes plans. Mais c'est la seule manière de garantir ma sécurité, admis John.

-La tienne ou celle de l'autre ? demanda froidement Ian.

-Il a un nom tu sais. Et je croyais que tu commençais à l'accepter, intervint vivement John.

Ian haussa les épaules. Il mentirait en disant qu'il ne s'était pas habitué à la présence du Russe aux côtés de la famille.

Yassen avait été convié à fêter la naissance d'Alex avec la famille même si Ian avait trouvé sa présence déplacée.

Ian se demandait ce qui avait enclenché cette prise de décision chez son frère aîné.

-Tu cherches à le sauver parce que tu le crois encore en danger ?

-Non. Mais j'estime que le MI6 a une dette envers lui. Et c'est peut-être le moment de s'en acquitter.

Ian se leva avec nervosité. John venait de marquer un point.

Il finit son verre d'un trait puis s'adressa à John :

-C'était une erreur, John, aujourd'hui un tel incident ne se produirait jamais.

John eut un rictus. A la pensée du sujet qu'ils allaient évoquer, il sentit son coeur se soulever.

-Un incident ? Torturer un enfant de 10 ans sous prétexte qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, tu appelles cela un incident !

-Je n'y étais pas ! Je n'étais même pas au courant..., se défendit Ian.

John leva une main pour s'excuser.

-Je sais, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. J'ai du mal à comprendre leurs motivations...

-Le contexte a beaucoup joué, le coupa Ian. Ne t'imagine pas que je cherche à excuser le MI6, mais plusieurs éléments sont à prendre en compte.

-J'attends toujours ton rapport puisque tu n'as rien voulu me dire au téléphone mis à part l'implication du MI6, fit remarquer John.

-Je préférais t'en parler de vive voix, expliqua Ian.

Il se rassit sur le canapé et tendit son verre à John pour se faire resservir.

Après avoir bu une gorgée, il lui révéla toute l'histoire.

-Les parents de Yassen étaient des scientifiques de qualité. Durant la période de la guerre froide ils ont accepté de contribuer à des opérations secrètes sous la direction de l'armée rouge.

D'après les témoignages recueillis après leur mort, ils étaient vus comme de bons patriotes.

John écoutait ses paroles avec beaucoup d'attention. Il ignorait tout des parents de son amant. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu aborder le sujet avec le principal concerné mais il s'était résigné en faisant preuve de patience. Peut-être qu'un jour Yassen lui apprendrait toute son histoire de lui-même. Mais John n'en n'était pas sûr.

-Les choses se sont corsées quand ils ont voulu quitter leur mission comme l'indiquait l'accord tacite mais ce n'était pas possible. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que beaucoup de Russes ont mal digéré la fin de la guerre, il y a eu des groupes dissidents au sein de l'armée qui proposaient du travail aux scientifiques. Les parents de Yassen ont vite fait d'abdiquer à leur demande car leur fils avait été kidnappé. Ce sont eux qui ont infligé à Yassen les premières maltraitances.

Ian s'arrêta pour finir son verre. Lorsqu'il reprit son récit il semblait aussi épuisé que son frère.

-Le MI6 avait de son côté pour mission de surveiller les activités illicites des Russes. Il s'est intéressé de près au laboratoire mais lorsque l'autorisation pour une perquisition a été enfin fournie il était trop tard. On n'a jamais vraiment su si l'explosion du laboratoire était un accident ou un crime. Tous ceux qui y travaillaient en sont mort, les parents de Yassen y compris: son père est décédé sur le coup et j'ai entendu dire que sa mère avait succombée à ses blessures six mois après le drame. Il ne restait plus aucune trace des activités qui avaient pu s'y déroulées, juste un témoin.

-Yassen Gregorovitch, conclu John.

Ian hocha doucement la tête.

Le coeur de John battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Ian avançait dans son discours.

-C'était le seul à s'être rendu dans le laboratoire et à être entré en contact avec les dissidents, même si c'était contre sa volonté.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur a fait croire que Yassen connaissait les lieux où travaillaient ses parents ?

-Après le kidnapping, sa mère a insisté pour qu'il ne la quitte plus. Elle a préféré l'emmener dans un endroit dangereux plutôt que de le confier à une tierce personne. C'était sa condition pour accepter de travailler au laboratoire.

Lorsque les agents ont voulu l'interroger, il n'a prononcé mot. Je crois qu'il était en état de choc, après tout il n'avait que 14 ans et il venait de perdre ses parents de manière brutale.

Le problème c'est que les personnes chargées de l'interrogatoire sont rarement patientes.

Ils ont enfermé Yassen dans une pièce sombre durant des jours, en s'abstenant de le nourrir jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-On m'a affirmé qu'il avait subi des actes de tortures, affirma John Rider.

- En plus d'être enfermé dans cette pièce il avait les poignets retenus par des chaînes. Il était suspendu plusieurs heures dans la journée. Les interrogatoires répétitifs ne donnaient rien et agents ont fini pas perdre patience.

John garda le silence durant de longues minutes. Des images de son amant hurlant de douleur, souffrant de ses blessures sans que personne ne viennent à son secours ou ne se soucient de lui défilaient dans son esprit.

Yassen agissait aujourd'hui comme si tout ce qu'il avait enduré appartenait au passé. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, son corps et son esprit en gardaient des séquelles. Il était de nature froide et méfiante bien avant son arrivée à Malagosto, et au vu du récit de Ian, John ne pouvait que le comprendre

-Je sais ce que tu penses, John. Certes, aucun enfant ne mérite cela. Mais il s'en est sorti, pire il a rejoint Malagosto de son plein gré. Tu ne peux pas faire de lui une victime. Plus maintenant, exposa Ian Rider.

-Il aurait eu une vie normale si vos putains d'agents n'avaient pas posé la main sur lui! Cria John.

-Je ne disais pas ça contre toi et encore moins contre lui, je t'exposais juste l'argument que te donnera Alan blunt.

John soupira. Il connaissait la réputation du directeur du MI6 pour l'avoir déjà rencontré plusieurs fois dans le passé.

-Yassen n'a encore commis aucun crime. Il a déjà tué mais aucune de ses victimes 'était innocente. Il peut encore s'en sortir. Quant à moi je demande l'immunité, en échange je vous donnerai des renseignements qui vous aideront à faire plonger Scorpia.

Ian hocha la tête. Il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'il ne reculait devant rien lorsqu'il était déterminé. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait toujours admiré.

-Je transmettrai ta demande, promis Ian.

-Merci, Ian. je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour une brève étreinte.

John regagna la porte escorté par son cadet et au moment de franchir le seuil, il ressentit le besoin d'interroger Ian sur un point important:

-Ian, sais-tu ce que sont devenus les agents qui ont interrogé Yassen?

C'était une question délicate à laquelle son cadet aurait voulu éviter d'être confronté.

- L'affaire s'est réglée dans l'ombre parce que d'une part Yassen avait les yeux bandés, il n'aurait pas pu reconnaître ses agresseurs. Par ailleurs si les Russes avaient accepté le procès, ils auraient dû admettre l'existence du laboratoire clandestin. Finalement les coupables ont tous été destitués d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Ils étaient assez jeunes à l'époque, des novices qui pensaient ne pas avoir à respecter les procédures et qui se sont brûlés les doigts. J'ai entendu dire que l'un des agents avait perdu son ami dans l'explosion du laboratoire, c'est ce qui lui a fait perdre son sang froid.

John n'éprouva pas le besoin de répondre. Il était l'heure de regagner l'Italie, Julia Rothman lui avait donné une permission de 24 heures en pensant qu'il rejoindrait son épouse.

Il se dépêcha de regagner l'avion pour se reposer. Se préparer serait plus approprié. S'il lui avait été aisé de convaincre son frère il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant pour Yassen.

Une fois que son avion eût atterri, il attendit patiemment son amant dans sa chambre.

Le Russe était partit depuis trois semaines en Asie pour une mission d'infiltration. Il devait revenir ce soir si tout se passait correctement.

John réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de lui présenter la situation. Il prenait peu à peu conscience que ce qu'il avait l'intention de demander à Yassen pouvait conduire à la fin de leur relation. Le Russe avait juré fidélité à Scorpia ne serait-ce que pour rester auprès de lui mais c'était sans imaginer que son mentor voudrait un jour quitter l'organisation.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, l'Anglais entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva pour accueillir Yassen.

Alors qu'il le contemplait avec envie, John eut la sinistre pensée qu'ils passaient peut-être leur dernière soirée ensemble. S'il avait demandé à Yassen sa démission auprès de Julia dès le mois qui suivait son arrivée, le Russe aurait volontiers pris parti pour lui et ils auraient pu construire une vie bien à eux en dehors de cette île asphyxiante.

Mais en vérité Yassen avait fait son chemin depuis son arrivée sur Malagosto, John avait conscience qu'il ce qu'il allait lui demander ressemblait davantage à un sacrifice qu'à une preuve d'amour. C'était d'autant plus égoïste que Yassen n'avait jamais exigé un tel acte de sa part.

Pendant que son cerveau s'encombrait de réflexions inéluctables, ses yeux dévorait Yassen du regard. Le jeune homme avait conservé sa peau blanche alors qu'il venait de passer trois semaines en Orient et si l'entraînement qu'il avait subi lui avait permis de développer ses muscles, il gardait toujours la même silhouette svelte et élancée.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il en l'embrassant et après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

-J'ai vécu les semaines les plus longues de ma vie, répondit le Russe en souriant.

Il enlaça tendrement John en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Son parfum lui avait cruellement manqué. L'Anglais parcourait le corps de son amant à l'aide de ses mains, la sensation qu'il éprouvait en serrant son corps contre lui était unique. Etre toujours proche de son amant, c'était ce désir qui l'avait envahit au point de lui faire oublier Scorpia.

Les tendres caresses devinrent plus fougueuses, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois comme pour se redécouvrir. Un sourire satisfait sur leurs visages trahissaient leur pensée: leurs sentiments restaient inchangés.

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que cette impression perdure, la conversation qui suivit déclencha une dispute sans précédant entre les deux amants.

John repoussa Yassen à contrecoeur. Le Russe sentit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, mais jugea que rien ne pouvait le déloger de son petit nuage alors il s'allongea contre le torse de son mentor.

-Je veux rester avec toi toute ma vie, susurra John.

-ça tombe bien, c'est exactement ce que j'avais prévu, répondit le Russe les yeux mi-clos.

-Alors quitte Scorpia, dit John en un souffle.

Le silence qui suivit sa demande l'avertit sur la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation. Yassen avait relevé la tête et ses yeux interrogeaient John sur ses intentions.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux?

-J'y songe depuis un moment. Scorpia ne m'a rien apporté de bon et toi non plus tu ne dois pas t'attendre à grand chose, tenta de convaincre l'Anglais.

-Même si ça me tue de te l'avouer, sans Julia Rothman, je serai déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, répliqua Yassen en se levant d'un bond.

Il enroula le drap au tour de sa taille et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Yassen, tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, tu sais au fond de toi qu'on ne pourra pas tenir éternellement ainsi, déclara John.

-Quand j'aurais fait mes preuves, je serai libre de choisir mes missions et on aura plus de liberté pour vivre comme on l'entend, tenta de négocier Yassen.

-Tu vas tomber dans un engrenage comme tu n'as pas idée, il vaut mieux tout arrêter pendant que tu en as encore l'occasion!

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? S'offusqua Yassen.

-Je crois que tu sous-estimes à quel point tu vas devoir t'impliquer. Ils ne te lâcheront jamais , voulut le raisonner John.

-J'agis en homme de raison, John, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas en ce moment. Je ne te comprends pas, dit Yassen dans une tentative d'apaiser la tension, si je quitte cette île on ne fera que s'éloigner...

-Je partirai avec toi, dit John avec douceur.

Yassen était sous le choc. Il se demandait où son mentor voulait en venir.

- Tu penses que Julia va nous laisser partir tous les deux? Ironisa le Russe.

-Si elle n'a pas le choix, oui. J'ai un plan , le MI6 va nous aider, je les ai déjà informé, répondit John toujours en gardant son calme.

-Tu as contacté nos ennemis? Mais tu es devenu fou! Tu prends de tels risques pour... pour ...

-Nous. Et si tu t'y opposes, ça signifie que tu ne tiens pas à moi autant que moi je tiens à toi! Termina John.

Yassen se leva et rassembla furieusement ses affaires.

-Yassen, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'excusa l'Anglais.

-C'est ce que tu cherches à me dire depuis le début, constata le Russe en se rhabillant.

-Je te demande simplement de réfléchir à ce que pourrait être notre vie si on était loin d'ici, dit John en se redressant subitement.

-Non, tu ne me demandes pas d'y réfléchir, tu m'imposes ton choix. Tu as déjà lancé ton plan, n'est-ce pas John? La seule chose que tu veux c'est savoir si je te suivrai. Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision à ma place.

Il avait planter sur son amant regard accusateur. John lutta contre la fatigue pour lui fournir une explication sincère.

-Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre . On risque nos vies chaque jour pour des êtres ignobles, adressa t-il au Russe.

-Tu te sens peut être différents d'eux mais moi j'en fais parti. Au revoir John.

John n'entendit même pas la porte claquer. Il s'allongea pendant ce qui lui parût une seconde. Ce fut en réalité une heure.

Sa raison lui criait qu'il avait tort tandis que son coeur lui hurlait que c'était son dernier recours.

Il ignora ce désaccord d'esprit et se rendit dans la chambre du Russe. Il eut beau frapper mais aucun bruit n'indiquait la présence de son amant.

Trop agité pour trouver le sommeil, John entama une promenade au bord de la falaise. Il vit une ombre qui se tenait appuyée contre un rocher: apparemment son amant avait éprouvé le même besoin.

Yassen ne témoigna pas de surprise en le voyant, mais dans le regard qu'il adressait à John il y avait un air de reproche mêlé à l'incompréhension.

-Tu es injuste, John. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de tout abandonner maintenant, reprocha le Russe.

L'Anglais s'adossa à son tour contre le rocher. Il cherchait ses mots pour persuader Yassen. C'était sa dernière chance.

Aucun des deux n'avait tourné le regard vers l'autre, il fixait la mer d'un oeil mélancolique.

-C'est égoïste, je l'admets.

-Alors pourquoi tu me poses un tel ultimatum!

-Tu vas me perdre si je reste ici, et je vais te perdre si tu restes sur cette voie. La vie d'un tueur à gages est courte, c'est inévitable, expliqua John.

- Tu n'en sers rien et moi non plus.

-Tu es encore jeune, tu peux changer de voie. J'ai beaucoup trop donné Yassen, je ne veux plus passer à côté de ma vie.

Yassen le regarda enfin. Et il comprit. Il comprit que John ne reviendrait pas sur cette décision. Et il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas le quitter. Sa décision à lui était déjà prise en quelque sorte.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que le MI6 acceptera ? Je ne leur fais pas du tout confiance.

- Je sais, fit John sur un ton doux sans préciser qu'il connaissait l'histoire entre Yassen et le MI6. J'ai un contact de confiance là-bas. Il saura défendre notre cause, dit John en omettant délibérément de mentionner le nom de Ian .

-Tu leur a promis quoi en échange? continua d'interroger Yassen.

-L'immunité pour nous deux contre des informations sur Scorpia, révéla l'Anglais.

-John !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne sauront rien de notre relation, ils t'accorderont l'immunité parce que tu n'as pas tué d'innocents. Crois-moi ils préfèreront nous savoir libres plutôt que de nous savoir avec Scorpia et donc contre eux.

Il y eut un silence puis Yassen enlaça John timidement. L'Anglais se sentait rassuré. Yassen et lui allaient enfin pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ.

-Je ne te promets pas de quitter complètement le milieu, John, juste de ne pas te quitter toi.

-Je n'en te demandais pas davantage, dit John en resserrant son étreinte.

Quelques jours passèrent et Julia fournit à John et à Yassen l'occasion de mettre leur plan en marche. Ils devaient se rendre à Malte pour abattre un trafiquant de drogue. Une petite mission sans risques en apparence.

Ce fut qui Ian qui vint voir John cette fois pour lui expliquer le déroulement de l'opération. Il avait eut l'accord du MI6 pour retirer son frère de l'organisation criminelle, il devait le briefé sur la mission mais il devait se faire discret sur sa participation , d'où son exclusion de la mission sur le terrain.

Il rencontra John à Rome, dans un coin discret à l'abri des regards. Ils étaient seuls, John avait demandé au Russe lui faire confiance et de le laisser s'occuper de tout.

Ian se lança dans une explication simple et limpide:

-Au cours de ta mission à Mdina, tu accompliras ta tâche comme à ton habitude. Une dizaine d'agents seront cachés, ils feront surface après que tu auras abattu Caxero, à onze heures pile. Tu devras te séparer de Yassen pour éviter d'être une cible facile. Vous tirerez sur les agents sans viser les parties vitales, ils porteront des gilets pare-balles. Eux non plus ne vous viseront pas , ils ont pour ordre de vous capturez vivants. Ils ont tous été recrutés soigneusement, ils ne chercheront pas à vous duper. tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça , confirma John.

-Lorsque vous serez capturés, Julia Rothman essaiera sûrement de vous récupérer,elle proposera un échange mais on refusera catégoriquement et on mettra en scène votre mort. Alex et Hélène seront à l'abri, ils prendront l'avion pour la France. Quant à Toi et Yassen vous aurez une nouvelle identité. Vous pourrez aller où vous voudrez après avoir fournis les informations sur Scorpia, conclu Ian.

A peine John eut-il fini de le remercier que Ian retourna prendre son avion.

Tout avait été planifié parfaitement, aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça échoue.

Et pourtant rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Adieu, John Rider.

Ce fut d'abord Julia qui vint lui parler. Ensuite, elle fit venir le psychologue et tous les autres professeurs vinrent la rejoindre.

Tout le monde lui demandait de rendre des comptes aussitôt que la nouvelle fut tombée: Yassen Gregorovitch était revenu sans John Rider.

Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait mais personne ne se risquaient à le dire.

Ils attendaient que Yassen le leur confirme.

Ignorant toutes leurs attentes, le Russe s'enfermait dans un mutisme malgré la gravité de la situation.

Il ne se sentait pas triste. Il ne se considérait même pas en état de choc.

Vide était le terme exacte pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il peinait à se souvenir de la manière dont il était parvenu à s'enfuir. Aucune pensée n'envahissait son cerveau, pourtant il fallait songer à briser ce silence. Il devait rendre des comptes s'il ne voulait pas que l'on s'en prenne à lui.

Alors Yassen parla. Sans regarder à qui il s'adressait, il fixa un point invisible devant lui et débuta son récit:

-Nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux à l'heure convenue. On a rempli notre mission, c'est moi qui ai abattu Caxero, je lui ai logé une balle en plein coeur. J'avais un silencieux, aucun moyen de nous faire repérer. Mais au moment de partir, des hommes nous ont encerclé. John et moi avions compris que nous étions tombés dans une embuscade.

-Combien étaient-ils ? Interrogea Julia.

-Il y en avait sept autour de nous et deux autres cachés dans les clochers de la cathédrale, s'entendit répondre Yassen. John et moi nous sommes séparés pour ne pas leur offrir une cible facile. On a riposté à leurs tirs, j'ai réussi à me faufiler derrière un mur, près de la ruelle. J'attendais que John en fasse de même mais lorsque je l'ai aperçu, il avait jeté son arme à terre et se faisait plaqué au sol par trois de leurs hommes.

-C'est à ce moment là que tu t'es enfui? Continua de demander Julia d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour paraître naturelle.

-Non. J'ai attendu. Je suis sorti de ma cachette, j'ai cherché John du regard mais je ne l'ai pas revu. J'ai abattu quatre de leurs hommes, il ne me restait plus de balles. Mais je voulais savoir s'il avait tué John ou s'il l'avait simplement capturé. Par chance, un des hommes s'est mis à me suivre. J'ai fait mine de m'enfuir, en réalité j'étais retourné me cacher derrière le mur. Je l'ai désarmé et je l'ai interrogé. Ils avaient été envoyé par le MI6. J'ai voulu m'en servir comme otage pour récupérer John.

Il avait donné ce récit avec un détachement qui laissait penser que ces évènements étaient arrivés à une autre personne que lui.

-Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé? Souffla Julia.

L'auditoire se tenait en haleine, suspendu aux lèvres du Russe.

-J'ai eu beau négocié mais ils savaient que je n'avais plus de munitions. Ils ont sacrifié John et j'en ai fait de même avec leur otage avant de m'enfuir.

Un silence pesant conclut le récit. Sans aucune autre explication le Russe se leva et quitta la pièce en trombe.

En réalité il ne leur avait pas dit toute la vérité.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois allongé sur son lit que Yassen songea à tout ce qui s'était passé.

_John et lui parcouraient en silence les rues désertes de Mdina. Ils avaient effectué un repérage des lieux pendant la journée, il était convenu que ce serait Yassen qui abattrait la cible. _

_John l'avait briefé en lui répétant ce que son frère lui avait recommandé. Le Russe avait approuvé. _

_De toute façon il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait confiance en John. Mais pas en le MI6. Et ce qui se passa lui prouvait qu'il avait raison. _

_A peine eut-il le temps de viser Caxero, Yassen vit plusieurs hommes riposter en leur direction. John et lui s'étaient séparés. Aucun des deux ne visaient directement les agents, ils tiraient dans le vide pour feindre de se défendre mais personne ne fut touché au début. Yassen courut vers la ruelle. Il se déroba à leurs regards jusqu'à ce que les coups de feu cessent. _

_Il pencha sa tête pour voir où en était John. Comme prévu , l'Anglais se retrouva acculé et finit par rendre les armes. Yassen était sur le point de baisser sa garde, John n'avait pas été blessé, il considérait que le MI6 avait rempli sa part du contrat. _

_Il commençait à se déplacer en silence vers l'ennemi lorsqu' il entendit une voix. _

_Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Un autre que lui aurait fini par oublier avec le temps. Mais Yassen avait l'oreille absolue en plus d'avoir une mémoire auditive exceptionnelle. _

_Il l'avait reconnu juste grâce au son de sa voix. Un ordre lancé à la va vite " Fouillez-le secteur !", d'une intonation froide que Yassen connaissait bien._

_C'était l'ordre d'un exécuteur._

_C'était la voix de celui qui l'avait torturé il y a cinq ans. _

_Le Russe raffermit la prise de son arme. Il était persuadé que John s'était fait avoir. Comment un homme qui avait essayé de le tuer alors qu'il était encore un enfant pouvait maintenant l'aider à s'enfuir? Yassen n'y croyait pas du tout. Il ne tenait pas John responsable de ce contrecoup, après tout l'Anglais ne pouvait pas savoir ce que le MI6 lui avait fait endurer. _

_Quand Yassen s'approcha il croisa le regard de l'agent qui avait prononcé la phrase. _

_Ils se toisèrent._

_Il comprit aussi que Yassen l'avait reconnu. Un tressaillement de peur le traversa avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il devait agir au plus vite pour ne pas être démasqué. Il devait protéger sa réputation quitte à saboter sa mission._

_-Tuez Yassen, nous n'avons plus besoin de lui ! Cria l'homme._

_-Non ! _

_Yassen reconnu l'hurlement de John en même temps qu'il dégaina son arme. Cette fois il n'hésita plus. Il tira sur les quatre hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui. _

_Il ne voulait pas partir sans son mentor mais il ne lui restait plus de munitions. _

_Yassen courut vers une ruelle pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Il ne lui restait qu'un couteau face à cinq hommes armés. Des bruits de pas interrompirent sa réflexion. _

_C'était lui._

_L'enfoiré qui l'avait interrogé en Russie après l'explosion qui avait ses parents. Il voulait finir le boulot qu'il avait commencé jadis._

_Yassen l'assena d'un coup tranchant au poignet pour le désarmer. _

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Interrogea t-il d'un ton brusque. _

_Yassen pensait même qu'il avait accepté cette mission juste pour le retrouver._

_L'homme s'abstenait de répondre. Yassen lui enfonça sa propre arme dans la gorge. _

_- Où se trouve John ? _

_-Si tu me tues, nous le tuerons nous aussi. _

_Yassen lui donna un coup à la tête. Il décida d'en faire son otage. Il le plaça devant lui et braqua l'arme à son dos. _

_Ils avançaient doucement, évitant tout mouvement brusque. Lorsque Yassen parvint à portée de voix, il entendit un des soldats crier " Il a pris Ash en otage !". _

_Ash? Etait-ce un nom de code pour désigner celui qui l'avait torturé? C'était sans importance pour le Russe à l'heure actuelle. _

_-Amenez -moi John ! Ordonna Yassen. _

_Ils n'étaient que trois à s'être regroupés, les deux derniers devaient sans doute avoir mis John à l'écart. Yassen les vit arriver au bout de quelques minutes. _

_-Lâche d'abord Ash ensuite nous te rendrons John! _

_-C'est hors de question. Détachez John et laissez-le s'avancer seul, ensuite je vous rendrai votre otage, proposa le Russe. _

_Ils détachèrent John mais refusèrent de le laisser s'avancer. Il avait une mitraillette braquée sur lui. _

_-Très bien , je le laisse s'avancer en même temps que John, offrit Yassen en guise de compromis. _

_-Yassen n'a plus de munitions, abattez-le ! Hurla Ash en un souffle. _

_L'enfoiré, pensa Yassen. Il avait déjà prévu son coup lorsqu'il l'avait vu récupérer son arme. Il se voyait déjà victorieux. _

_John eut le temps de croiser le regard de Yassen avant de prendre sa décision. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était après Yassen que le MI6 en avait et non pas après lui._

_Il n'aurait pas supporté pas de le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Il rompit son accord, tant pis pour sa liberté.._

_Il parvint à désarmer un des gardes mais le second fit feu sur lui pour l'arrêter. _

_Yassen sentit son âme quitter son corps lorsqu'il vit une dernière fois le regard de son amant._

_Son regard toujours calme et serein était désormais devenu en un regard empli d'amour et de tristesse. Malgré cette situation désespérée , Yassen vit John faire un effort surhumain pour lui sourire une dernière fois._

_Il crut lire sur ses lèvres : pardonne-moi. Puis l'Anglais s'était effondré et n'avait plus bougé._

_Fou de rage, le Russe empoigna de toutes ses forces Ash, et comme l'arme était vide, il utilisa son couteau pour le poignarder à l'estomac. _

_Il aurait pu le tuer à mains nues, Ash aussi le savait c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir dans un premier temps,bien qu'il savait que le russe n'avait pas d'arme. Il était quand même loin de s'imaginer que le Russe avait caché un couteau dans sa manche. _

_Avant d'abandonner son cadavre, Yassen s'en servit comme bouclier contre les coups de feu qu'on lui envoyait puis il abandonna le corps._

_Dans sa fuite il s'était retenu de jeter le moindre regard en arrière. _

Son dernier souvenir de John serait ce sourire triste.

Il essayait de se réveiller de ce cauchemar de toutes ses forces. Il décida de prendre une douche.

John lui avait promis qu'après cette mission ils vivraient ensemble mais le Russe réalisa que John ne rentrerait pas cette nuit.

_-Je ne te quitterai plus, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, pas même sous la douche ! avait plaisanté l'Anglais. _

Ses larmes chaudes contrastaient avec le jet d'eau froid qui fouetta son visage. Il lui faudrait plus qu'une nuit pour calmer ses larmes. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement.

Sa tristesse jusqu'alors silencieuse, se transforma en un cri de douleur.

Il sentit son coeur, s'il en avait encore un, se briser en mille morceaux.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Héritier et Survivant.

Un mois après la mort de John Rider, l'île toute entière ainsi que ses habitants semblaient toujours aussi attristés.

Il n'avait pas perdu qu'un professeur compétent: beaucoup l'avait pris pour modèle.

John incarnait l'excellence malgré la funeste profession qu'il exerçait. C'était seul homme qui pouvait se vanter d'être honnête bien que plongé dans ce milieu.

Le fait qu'un homme de son rang se soit fait assassiner par l'ennemi leur rappelait combien ils étaient vulnérables.

Les instructeurs furent les premiers à en prendre note, au lendemain de la perte de l'Anglais, ils se montrèrent encore plus exigeants, si bien qu'ils furent satisfaits des efforts ou des progrès pour aucune de leurs recrues. Seul Yassen faisait exception.

En même temps que le légendaire John Rider s'était éteint, un mythe sans précédant s'était forgé autour de Yassen. Sa résistance solitaire face à une dizaine d'agents du MI6 avait été ébruitée partout.

Quand Scorpia avait procédé à une vérification des faits rapportés par le Russe, ses dirigeants furent aussi étonnés que contents d'apprendre que Yassen, parce qu'il avait abattu 5 de leurs hommes, était devenu la bête noire du MI6.

On proféra des éloges à son égard, il était resté jusqu'au bout pour sauver John, même sans munitions. Et il avait survécu alors que John Rider avait perdu la vie.

Loin de prétendre que Cosaque surpassait Hunter, les dirigeants de Scorpia s'accordaient néanmoins à dire que John avait transmis avec soin tout son savoir à son dernier élève.

Yassen comprit alors avec horreur ce qu'il était devenu : l'héritier de John Rider.

Il tenta d'oublier sa propre consécration en s'entraînant comme un forcené mais il ne parvint qu'à renforcer l'estime qu'on lui portait.

En plus d'être l'unique tireur d'élite formé par John Rider, Yassen avait terminé sa formation en devenant le meilleur dans chaque matière qu'enseignaient les professeur de Malagosto.

Un élément inquiétait néanmoins ses professeurs : l'indifférence que témoignait Yassen pour le travail qu'il avait accompli. Ce détachement lui venait assurément de la perte de John.

Ce fut pour cette raison que Julia Rothman exigea un entretien avec le docteur Steiner : pour parler de Yassen.

Elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager le de perdre, c'était la meilleure recrue de Scorpia, c'était lui qui devait assurer la relève.

On l'avait félicitée pour sa trouvaille et elle était persuadée qu'il gravirait sans mal les échelons.

Malheureusement, il semblait que l'état d'esprit du Russe n'allait pas de pair avec les ambitions qu'elle avait fixé pour lui.

C'était la limite de son pouvoir : elle ne pouvait influer sur le mental de ses élèves, aussi elle essayait de se montrer plus conciliante.

-Ma chère Julia, Yassen Gregorovitch possède un caractère froid et renfermé. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui lui inspirait confiance et respect mais elle est décédée. Bien sûr, nous souffrons tous de la perte de John mais Yassen encore plus.

Alors qu'elle avait elle-même éprouvé des sentiments pour John, Julia devait reconnaître que le docteur avait raison. John avait noué une complicité unique avec le Russe , ils partageaient une amitié sincère et réciproque.

-Pensez-vous qu'il s'en remettra? Demanda Julia.

-On ne peut jamais en être tout à fait sûr mais c'est de l'ordre de ses capacités, je dirai. Pour endurer tout ce qu'il a vécu , Yassen doit être doté d'une grande force mentale. Seulement...

-Continuez, encouragea Julia.

-Il est impossible pour lui de faire correctement son deuil s'il reste ici.

-Je lui ai déjà offert de partir quelques jours mais il a refusé, expliqua Julia.

-On ne décide pas du temps que prend un deuil Julia, dit le docteur en essayant de ne pas s'impatienter.

Il trouvait que les dirigeants à force de perdre leur sensibilité au vu de la profession qu'ils exerçaient, devenaient incroyablement aveugles pour comprendre les êtres humains.

C'est le risque à encourir quand on côtoie la mort trop souvent.

- S'il se force à continuer alors qu'il est au bout de ses forces, il risque de faire une dépression et de commettre l'irréparable.

-Ce serait irrémédiable pour tous, admis Julia.

Julia réfléchit presque toute la journée à ce que lui avait appris le docteur. Elle décida d'avoir une conversation avec le Russe au moment venu.

Si Yassen avait gagné en expérience, il avait perdu goût à la vie. Il ne laissait rien paraître de sa peine mis à part un agacement permanent pour tout ce qui lui rappelait la mort de John.

C'était le genre d'homme qui cédait plus facilement à la colère qu'à la tristesse. La première nuit il avait pleuré son mentor mais au petit matin , il s'était rendu le premier sur les stands de tirs.

John lui avait sauvé deux fois la vie. Et ça lui avait coûté la sienne. Désormais Yassen ne compterait plus sur personne d'autre que lui. Il s'entraînait avec deux fois plus d'acharnement.

Lorsque Christelle l'avait vu s'exercé avec fureur, elle avait essayé de lui parler mais il n'avait pas envie discuter. Il n'avait plus envie de rien.

-J'espère que tu ne cherches pas à te venger en t'entraînant ainsi. La vengeance ne t'apportera rien de bon.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça alors que tu m'as avoué être ici par vengeance? Répliqua le Russe sans la regarder en retour.

-Mon père nous a délaissé ma mère et moi pour entrer à Scorpia. Je suis entrée dans cette organisation pour me venger de lui au départ. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à devenir une tueuse.

-Je ne cherche pas à me venger du MI6, avait tout simplement répondu le Russe.

Pendant plusieurs jours personne n'avait essayé de lui adresser la parole, ce qui arrangeait Yassen. Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer son comportement, d'ailleurs il avait toujours eu horreur de justifier ses choix et actions.

Cependant, il y avait des moments où le Russe se sentait sur le point de craquer. Cela lui arrivait généralement lorsqu'un mot, un objet ou autre chose faisait surgir en lui un souvenir de John.

Comme lorsqu'il fut au réfectoire. Il s'était servi machinalement son repas, et s'était assis à la table près de la fenêtre. Il remarqua alors sur son plateau qu'il avait pris beaucoup trop de sachets de sucre.

D'habitude, il ne sucrait rien de ce qu'il mangeait. Mais il lui arrivait souvent de déjeuner avec John et que ce dernier oubliait toujours d'en prendre, Yassen avait pris l'habitude d'en prendre pour lui.

Ce souvenir lui coupa l'appétit, il se réfugia aux toilettes après avoir débarrassé son plateau.

Il était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer. C'était Jordan.

-Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda t-il.

Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais parlé, et pourtant même lui semblait avoir pitié. Yassen se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Railla t-il.

-Je sais ce que c'est. C'est normal d'être traumatisé... même si tu es fort, .

Le Russe le regarda comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de totalement absurde.

-Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un que tu aimais se faire assassiner sous tes yeux? Reprocha Yassen en colère.

-Mon frère, répondit simplement Jordan.

le Russe se tut. John n'était que son professeur aux yeux de tous, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Il était tout ce qui lui restait de bien, c'était toute sa vie.

Il s'était remis de la perte de ses parents mais pour celle de John, ça lui semblait impossible de recommencer.

-Et bien je suis désolé pour toi, répondit le Russe, mais pour ma part je vais très bien.

-Tu ne pourras jamais aller bien, l'informa Jordan.

Voyant que Yassen attendait qu'il s'exprime, il continua :

-Tu te sentiras mieux dès que tu auras affronté et surmonté ton chagrin, mais tu n'en seras jamais totalement guéri. Quoique tu fasses.

-C'est ton cas? Demanda tout doucement Yassen.

-Quand j'avais 15 ans, on a abattu mon frère aîné sous mes yeux. C'était un règlement de comptes entre gangs. Mais je n'ai pas été aussi courageux que toi. J'avais une arme et je n'ai pas pu m'en servir. J'étais incapable de tuer malgré ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne me le suis jamais pardonné alors j'ai rejoint Scorpia. Mais même durant les exercices, j'avais du mal à utiliser les armes à feu. John Rider en avait conclu que je ne serai jamais un tireur d'élite. Je me suis alors perfectionné en sport de combat. J'ai cru qu'en affrontant ma peur je parviendrai à oublier, mais c'est en acceptant la réalité que j'ai pu avancer.

Yassen pensait encore aux paroles de Jordan lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre le soir. Il avait arrêté de se rendre dans l'ancienne chambre de John. C'était encore trop tôt.

Julia Rothman décida de le rejoindre au cours de la soirée. Avant même de manifester une quelconque surprise, le Russe soupira de fatigue en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle entra en cherchant les bons mots pour s'adresser à lui:

-Je sais que j'ai été particulièrement dure avec toi.

-Vous vous êtes comportée comme une garce, trancha Yassen d'un ton sec.

Julia Rothman encaissa l'insulte sans sourciller. Elle devait ouvrir le dialogue avec le Russe sans que cela devienne un rapport de force.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'entendre ce que je vais te dire.

-Qu'importe, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous écouter.

-Et pourtant tu devrais le faire.

Son ton, bien que plus doux, devint soudain plus ferme. Il dut le sentir car il lui prêta enfin une oreille attentive.

-C'est moi qui ai recruté John Rider. Tout le monde n'était pas de mon avis : son expérience jouait en sa faveur mais il avait un état d'esprit ... trop conventionnel pour le milieu. On n'a pas réussi à le changer : il restait un homme de haute moralité. J'aimais John. Je connaissais sa valeur et je sais à quel point il mérite d'être pleuré.

-Alors laissez-moi tranquille bordel de merde! S'emporta Yassen.

Apparemment tout le monde tenait à le voir verser des larmes. A force, il avait l'impression qu'on lui reprochait de se montrer insensible.

Dans un effort considérable il se ressaisit.

_Ne_ _dévoile jamais tes faiblesses, tu deviendras_ _facile à manipuler dans le cas contraire_.

Encore un sage conseil de John.

-Je ne voulais pas de toi au départ, confia t-elle. Ou plutôt je ne croyais pas en toi. Mais Birko m'a parlé et j'ai finalement accepté de t'accueillir. J'avais prévu de t'utiliser pour des missions suicides. J'étais parti du principe que tu ne survivrais pas. Mais John est intervenu et il a vu ton potentiel. Il t'a tout enseigné, il t'a privilégié dans son apprentissage et il t'a même protégé aux dépens de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas juste faire de toi une bonne recrue, il voulait que tu sois le meilleur. Et il a réussi.

Elle marqua une pause pour laisser ses paroles planer. Tout se jouait maintenant.

-Tu es son héritier, Yassen. En dépit de tout ce que je pensais de toi, tu as su te démarquer et te faire une place.

-Il aurait très bien pu faire la même chose avec une autre personne, répliqua Yassen. C'est juste une coïncidence que ce soit tombé sur moi.

-C'est faux et tu le sais, contredit Julia.

-Vous me dîtes cela uniquement parce qu'il vous a prouvé que vous aviez eu tort à mon sujet.

Elle lui fit une révélation qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire jusqu'à maintenant:

-Je ne te supportais pas. En réalité, je n'aimais pas ce que tu représentais et ce que tu me rappelais.

- L'orphelin qui n'a pas eu le choix dans la vie? Gardez votre pitié pour vous!

-Quand je te regarde, je me vois moi, dit Julia en toute sincérité.

Le Russe ne fut pas certain de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire alors elle lui raconta son histoire.

-J'ai moi aussi perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule et j'ai choisi la voie du crime. Quand Birko m'a parlé de toi, j'ai nié cette ressemblance. J'en avais peur pour te dire la vérité. J'avais l'impression que si tu échouais de quelque manière que ce soit que...

-ce n'était pas vous finalement qui auriez décidé de votre destin mais qu'il dépendait uniquement d'un coup du sort, termina Yassen.

Lui aussi s'était déjà posé la même question.

-Oui, et ce malgré mon succès et ma réussite. Pourtant tu es encore en vie. Tu es tout ce que John nous a laissé.

-Rassurez-vous, je n'avais pas l'intention de tout abandonner.

-Mais tu pourrais le faire si tu te laisses dépasser comme tu le fais maintenant. John n'aurait pas voulu être la cause de ta perte. Il t'a trop donné pour vouloir tout te reprendre.

Yassen ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il était pris entre deux envies, celles de s'enfuir et de se foutre en l'air.

Il avait peut-être songé à se remettre au travail trop tôt. Il prit une décision radicale.

-Je...J'ai besoin de temps. Si vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dîtes: que John mérité d'être pleuré, vous devriez comprendre. Par contre je ne peux pas vous dire quand je reviendrai.

-Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, tu peux quitter l'île dès ce soir, approuva Julia avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait. Au moment de quitter l'île, il l'embrasa du regard une dernière fois, elle abritait des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier pour l'instant.

-Je reviendrai, murmura t-il.

Yassen n'avait pas réservé de billet d'avion. Il avait refusé que Julia Rothman lui prête un jet privé. Il voulait juste s'éloigner de Malagosto, l'île qui lui avait offert autant de moment de bonheur que de moment de peine.

Il décida en arrivant à l'aéroport de Venise qu'il prendrait le premier avion sur le point de décoller.

Deux avions partaient à la même heure en direction de deux destinations différentes qui ne laissaient pas Yassen insensible: le premier s'envolait pour la Russie, un pays qui lui rappelait son passé avec lequel il était toujours en conflit. Le second avion avait pour destination l'Angleterre, l'endroit où il avait espéré construire son avenir avec John.

Un passé douloureux ou un avenir avorté ?

Yassen fit son choix et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement.

Fin


	17. Note pour les lecteurs

Note pour les lecteurs:

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout!

Vous avez fait preuve de patience car j'ai mis très longtemps pour finir cette histoire mais je n'ai jamais songé à abandonner!

Et pour ceux qui ont encore envie de me lire, j'espère que vous serez encore assez patients pour attendre la suite de Be mine or be nothing (Part II) parce qu'en effet il y aura une autre partie!

( Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser ainsi, sans vous dire où Yassen ira et qui il rencontrera!).

Je garde le secret sur ce qu'elle contiendra mais la surprise est au rendez-vous, faites-moi confiance !

En attendant je me concentre sur une autre fiction " Mon amitié en remède contre ta solitude" que j'espère terminer d'ici deux ou trois mois ( elle va compter à peu près 8 chapitres).

Et peut-être que si je continue d'écrire aussi vite j'aurais encore le temps de vous publier une nouvelle fic ( j'en ai réellement 20 en tête).

Be mine or be nothing est ma fiction la plus longue, je voulais terminer la première partie avant la sortie de "Roulette Russe : l'histoire d'un assassin" et c'est fait.

J'ai eu peu de reviews par rapport à d'autre mais en regardant les statistiques j'ai vu que mon histoire avait plus de cent lecteurs réguliers! De toute façon ce n'est pas le nombre de commentaires qui m'importe !

Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews , et même si cette histoire est finie, je continuerai de vous répondre par message privé.

Un grand merci à tous,

Et à très bientôt!

Diana YG.


End file.
